Sickness
by Janazza
Summary: Jack is attacked by Pitch and left to die in an alley in Burgess. The dagger Pitch used infected the guardian and it was spreading. Then he started to hear voices. What is Pitch's plan to destroy the guardians and rule the world in fear? T for violence and language. !Contains book spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my god, the movie such painful feels that make me scare away my brothers. I'm serious: one moment I'm reading a fanfic or looking at fan art of ROTG and the next thing I know I'm laughing like a psychopath or tearing up and parents just look at me funny then go back to what they're doing.**

**Anyhow, I hope you enjoy the chapter. If there's anything you want to see, simply ask. **

_Come on, Jack, you can do it_, he told himself. His brown pants were now stained red with a tear on his left thigh. He pulled out the knife earlier but was now slowly bleeding out. He had been trying to keep pressure on the wound which was proving difficult as he hobbled down the streets of Burgess. His staff, broken in two, was he held in his hand.

Earlier, Jack had been walking down the street when he heard a laugh in the alley, but it wasn't a normal laugh, more like a deep, blood-curdling, nails on the chalkboard, sinister laugh. He went to investigate, staff held at the ready for attack. He crept deep into the narrow alley to the back of the building where it was lit by one small light.

He scanned the area, but nothing. As he turned to leave, a shadow block his path. It took the form of a man wearing all black with raven hair. A pale grey face with cat eyes smiled at the 318 year old winter spirit. "Why, hello, Jack."

The said spirit moved to a fighting stance, staff held high. "What do you want, Pitch?"

He smirked. "Are you enjoying your time with the guardians? I heard after my 'defeat' that you became a guardian as well? More like a get-rid-of-after-being-used kind of guardian?"

Jack's grip tightened around his wooden staff. "I'm just like the rest of them- a full guardian. And I'll ask again, what do you want?" he demanded.

"Oh please," the dark man chuckled. "They don't want you around, can't you tell? That pooka would rid of you the second he was given the choice. The fairy only cares for your teeth. North and Sandy only feel sorry for you. 'Jack, the loner.' 'The winter spirit with no followers.'" He walked around Jack, sticking to the shadows. "Don't you wish to be more?"

"Whatever you're trying to say, just spit it out."

The boogieman smirked. "I want you by my side. A boy like you is too good to be thrown away after being used like the guardians will- and have, I might add."

Jack thought back to when they first defeated Pitch. Everything seemed perfect. He was a true guardian, some children started to believe in him, even Bunnymund stopped making comments at Jack. But it had all quickly vanished. Lately, the guardians had been ignoring him. He would come to visit them, but they all said they were "too busy." Yes, Jack knew they had jobs to do, but they never even turned their heads to look at him. Jack would cause some type of mischief and they still hardly paid attention to him. He even noticed some of the children losing their belief in him. How could they have forgotten of him so quickly?

He shook his head and pointed his staff to Pitch again. "I want nothing to do with you!" he spat.

"So," he started, his smile vanished. "You wish to never reach your full potential. There is more to you, Jack, that hasn't surfaced from you. You have more power than you know, but you choose to keep it bottled up." He snapped his fingers. "No matter."

Neighs of horses surrounded them. Jack turned to see a large black horse with red eyes staring at him intensively. The creatures were larger than other horses Jack had seen before. Jack held his staff ready to attack the dark horses and waited for their attack.

He felt the breath of Pitch's on his neck as a sharp pain pierced his leg, his upper thigh. A black dagger was pulled out of his left leg as Pitch sighed, "We'll just have to try Plan B." He was pushed forward, falling to the ground. Before he could react a fearling lifted its front legs into the air and forced its hooves onto Jack's chest. Jack gasp, begging for air, as the horse stomp onto his chest again. He pointed the staff to the horse and froze the dark creature, it shattering and disappearing shortly after.

The spirit tried to shoot the dark horses as they charged at him, but there were too many. He shot ice at them, but they were only replaced. They knocked him off his feet and again pounded on him. The boy could only curl into a ball and try to protect his head with his hands as the trampled him.

The attack was short overall. Pitch kneeled next to Jack's body and hissed in disgust. "Tell me when you see the light, when you realize the truth. Those 'guardians' will only use you then throw you away when you are of no use." He grabbed the wooden staff that laid a few feet away from the winter spirit then snapped it on his knee. He tossed the two pieces back at Jack.

Pitch left the wounded Jack lying in the snow in the alley next to his broken staff. the hoof marks that litter his stomach must have cracked his ribs; His cheek hurt from where a horse had stomped. When Jack attempted to stand up straight the pain would increase in his chest. He struggled out of the alley crouched, one hand holding his leg wound, the other holding the pieces of his staff hugging his bruised and bleeding stomach. His head ached from hitting the ground so hard and nearly being crushed from the black sand horses. _Thank God_, He thought to himself. _I'm immortal_. Although, Jack never understood the Man in the Moon's 'mercy-immortality' deal. He never did ask the guardians what that was all about. Since the Man in the Moon only ever told Jack his name, he was never informed the extent of his immortality.

His breathing became shallow and quick paced as he tried so hard to reach somewhere safe. He couldn't fly since his staff was broken and had no way of contacting the guardians. It was deep in the night and Christmas was a few weeks away. He wouldn't be able to find North, and Bunnymund wouldn't be in Burgess either.

He didn't know if any children in the area had lost their teeth or if Sandy would be in the area at the time.

Jamie, He thought.

As much as Jack didn't want the small child seeing him like this, he needed help soon. He was running out of options. He could feel the burning sensation from the wound on his thigh. He took a look at his wound and notice dark veins branching out from it. This made the teen walk faster only making his head hurt more and his vision blurred as he rushed down the dark snow covered streets.

His vision blurred as the pain in his leg only burned more. He could barely breathe from his broken ribs and his legs buckled underneath him, collapsing on the sidewalk. The world darkened around him as he thought to himself. Before the darkness pulled him under, he heard a woman's voice calling his name.

**I like critiques. So, do your worst!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my sweet Jesus. I didn't think I'd get more than five reviews. I honestly love all of you guys. You should have saw me last night at 10 o'clock. I had school the next day, but I thought I'd check to see who reviewed. Next thing I know I'm laughing and freaking out because so many people cared to review and be, surprisingly, kind critiques.**

**Shout outs to:**

**Dancing with the Clouds: You made my heart smile... if that's possible**

**Karlina101: To explain his immortality, MiM granted them with it in the first place and can have 'mercy' upon. I appreciate your thoughts upon Jack and Pitch, though. Thank you.**

**Arlothia: Don't worry; Pitch giving back the broken staff is all a part of my plot. I'm so happy you caught that, though.**

**CloakiSchemer: I, in full honesty, love you right now. I'm glad you cared to go over my work. Yes, I did realize I used blurred twice, but I unfortunately forgot to change it. I certainly loved your idea of flashbacks of particle parts of the attack slowly being explained to the reader. Your comment on the plot line had me laughing to a point where I was scared I might have woken up my brothers. At first, I thought you'd say I didn't have much for people to hooked onto, but you surprised me. Thank you for the review. I hope to have more reviews from you.**

**KatFromHell: Ah, thank you for catching that. I apologies; I didn't go over my work since I simply was sick of writing and didn't take the time to edit. Silly me.**

**Thank you for your opinions on OC's. It helps me out on thinking about how this story is going to progress.**

**... Personally, I hate this chapter. Please forgive me for any confustion. I will explain in the next chapters which may add only more confusion. Oh well. (: :)**

**Now, onto the next chapter. Please enjoy, or I may cry.**

Darkness.  
Nothing was visible to him. He couldn't even see his limbs when he held them in front of him. No light, just black. A cold like no other chilled the winter spirit's bones. Normally, the cold would not affect him. But now, it felt like needles pricking at his skin.

Pathetic, a man's voice whispered. Such an insignificant creature.

Jack, A voice called out. This voice belonged to no one that he knew of. It was comforting, like a mother's voice. It's going to be alright, Jack.  
He wanted to call out, but his throat was tight as if he had sucked on a sour lemon. A light glowed from the distance like a candle light. He tried to claw call the winds to take him to the lights, but there were no winds. There was nothing but Jack, light, and the surrounding darkness.  
The light flickered as the man's voice crowded Jack's mind. Your a mistake. MiM never chose you for your 'courage' but because he felt pity. The small light faded to nothing. The last words he heard before the blackness took him over again were short yet unforgettable.  
You will be mine.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fear crept over her as she saw a boy's body lying on the sidewalk. She was there to collect some teeth from some children around Burgess. Winter was one of the busiest seasons for Tooth since the children were always slipping on the ice and doing daredevil tricks.

She fluttered over to the unconscious boy and saw the pool of blood surrounding his stomach and upper part of his legs. "Jack," she said more frantic. "Answer me, Jack. Jack!" Her heart race faster as she pushed the boy onto his right side so she could see the wound. Oh, no. This can't be good. His pants were torn and soaked with blood. She noticed dark lines, like veins, branching out away from the injury. But now was not the time to heal him; these injuries were foreign to her. She needed advance medical appliances and medicines to find out how to properly heal him.

Tooth left the boy for few moments to steal a sweatshirt from a house nearby. She tore the sleeves and tied them around his leg, keeping pressure on his leg.

The hybrid put her arms under his legs and shoulders, then lifted the boy. Jack's face contorted to the pain yet remained unconscious. She flew North, to the only place she could think of that could help Jack. As she raced to North Pole she couldn't help but think that Jack was behind it, but she would never have thought he would hurt the winter spirit as he did.  
"Hold on, Jack."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It didn't take the half-hummingbird-half-human long to reach North's home. No snow fell which Tooth saw as a good sign that he wasn't having any nightmares. Jack's emotions could start a blizzard without him having control over it. Bunny was still angry over it from 44 years ago (1968).

The tooth fairy didn't bother to knock on the door. Instead, she practically rammed the door down and flew to the infirmary. She passed Bunny in the hall who gave her a strange look.

"What the-" he started, then hopped after her on all four of his legs. She reached a door with a red cross and rushed over to the closest bed, laying Jack down as softly as she could.

Bunny arrived moments later. "What the hell happened?" He demanded.  
Tooth only yelled at him. "Get me something to get this blood off him." She put pressure on the injury on Jack's leg. "I need some morphine, disinfectant, towels, and North in here!"  
The pooka didn't hesitate, and left the infirmary. Blood had gotten onto her feathers as she carried him to the Pole but didn't matter, no then. Relax, She told herself. We're immortal, and Jack's not too badly injured... The leg wound, although, was strange. It looked like an infection, but was speckled with black spots like mold. She needed North or Bunny for his leg wound, so she decided to check for other injuries while waiting.  
She managed to inch Jack's blue sweatshirt off him which, as well, which was coded with his blood. She held back a whimper as she saw the purple bruises covering his stomach and chest. He, without a doubt, had major internal bleeding.  
North had arrived into the white room. The shock was clear on his face to Tooth when he saw the teenage winter spirit lying on the infirmary bed with blood on him and Tooth. They quickly started to work on Jack's leg.  
Bunnymund came back holding towels and set up an IV. They all continued to work on Jack's injuries. His black and blue stomach sickened all of them, not to mention the unusual veins on Jack's leg. They continued to treat him, only speaking when necessary.

After an hour, they finished stitching Jack's leg, making sure he wouldn't bleed out from his internal injuries, and drugging him with morphine. But they didn't relax.

Tooth left to get the Sandman while Bunnymund and North spoke in the lounge. A yeti watched over Jack, taking their place. There was little of actual conversing between North and Bunny. The mostly spoke of why Pitch may have attack Jack.

"Why is he even after the kid anyways?" Bunny asked.

North shook his head. "I don't know... We can find out why once Sandy and Tooth arrive. They need to have a meeting.

**Critiques, attack! Please? I love you guys!**

**So, most of the story is actually written, all the way to the climax. Although, I mainly just wrote down the main idea and will now have to go over what I wrote, add detail, and scenes I wasn't originally sure how I'd make fit into the writing.**

**Expect Chapter three by 12/5 or 12/6. **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Oh, critiques, I appreciate every word even if it is negative towards me. I realize I am certainly writing too quickly and am leaving several mistakes. My complete apology!_**

**_Now, Shout-Outs because I love you guys:_**

**_CloakiSchemer: As I was reading your review I was like, "oh no, oh no." But then I got to the storyline part and I was like "YAH, I'M DOING MY JOB RIGHT!" About the 418 thing. I began writing the chapter a week or two before the movie came out and no one was sure about his exact age. On the wiki it said 417 at the time so I stuck to that. I'll fix that when I decide to finally go over my old chapters. And about Tooth, I know right? She's always just there and not really any help. So, I tried to give her an actual purpose in the gang without being the damsel in distress. I ask that you continue to review because I so far have loved your thoughts and you actually say something in your review other than "awesome." :)_**

**_Jocelyn13: HAHHAHAHA omg you had me laughing for a good three minutes. No pregers. Sorry. And NO MORE YAOI CRAP... I can't tell you how sick I am of those. I'm okay with thinking Pitch is sick and wants Jack, but I don't want to know about how he's raped or how they have consensual sex._**

**_Dancing With The Clouds: Haha. Aww thanks. I'm glad you like Tooth and her personality. I thought I failed, but atleast you like it._**

**_Teresa: I agree I was rushing. I have a difficult time writing about North and Bunny simply because they are foreign. I'll try a couple of websites to help me think of how they might respond, but I don't want to have the stereotypes. Btw: did you know fannypack (like the bags you wear around your waist when you jog or hike) is slang for crotch? Haha I'm sorry, my friend said that in public in australia and everyone gave he weird looks._**

**_Smiling-is-my-favorite-pastime: Aww thanks for the review. Yep, Jack is pretty banged up heehee. Just keep reading :)_**

**_Sorry to those not mentioned. I simply pick out long reviews or ones that make me smile/laugh. Love you, though!_**

**_Okay, You guys are now my family. I love y'alls. I felt like the chapters were short, so I hope this makes up. Hope you enjoy:_**

The obviously exhausted Tooth Fairy came back with a golden sandman by her side. "Ah, Sandy," North exclaimed in his thick Russian accent as he got up from a chair. "I'm sure Tooth has told what has come of Jack."

He nodded at the statement, a pitiful smile on his face.

They walked back to the infirmary where Jack laid on a white bed breathing steadily yet shallow. Sandy looked at the boy with sorrow clear on his face. As they were walking towards the door they heard a groan. They're heads turned back to Jack, seeing him tense up.

Jack's head was pounding, his stomach burned, and the lights in the room felt like needles to his eyes when he tried to open them. He heard a voice whisper his name with a thick accent that he recognized without having to open his eyes. "H-hey, North," he answered weakly. He opened his eyes now, even though the lights stabbed at his eyes.

He stared with bloodshot eyes at the group of guardians who swarmed to his side. "Kangaroo."

Bunny smirked. "Tough kid, you are, mate."

Jack gave him a tiny grin in return. North put a hand to his head. Hits temperature was high for a winter spirit, being around room temperature when he normally stayed at freezing point. "What happened?" he asked.

The boy sighed as he recalled the nights events, how Pitch had ambushed him, tried to persuade him to join his side once more, stabbed him with the majestic dagger, then broke his staff. He left out the part about his dream. He truly had no idea what to think of it anyways.

Their faces filled with concern. "Why is Pitch back already?" Tooth asked. "He shouldn't have reformed so quickly."

"I don't know," North admitted. "But we must find out what his plan is and stop him."

The guardians started to converse except for Jack who could hardly think of anything else but the pain. They did an excellent job healing the wounds from the fearlings but not from the dagger. His entire leg felt as if it had caught on fire. Every move he made only made it worse. Sandy must have noticed his discomfort since he floated over to Jack and created a question mark over his head with a thumbs up next to it. Jack mumbled, "My leg- whatever Pitch used, it hurts." He looked to his left where a two broken sticks laid on a table next to him.

He stretched his out towards it, only to regret his decision. A shock of pain surged through his body. Tooth rushed to his aid but was ignored by Jack. "I'm fine." He managed to tighten his fist around the snapped staff. "I'm fine," he repeated. "Fortunately, Pitch is a gloating idiot who forgot about what happened last time my staff snapped."

He shakily pulled himself up into a sitting position, denying any help from Tooth who wanted to cry at his painful effort. Every move ached at his bones, but he didn't want to show such weakness to the group. He was, after all, a guardian, too. He could handle it.

Jack held each piece in either hand and slammed them together. Black, and blue sparks shout out where the break was. He focused, just like he did in Antartica the last time his staff broke. Sandy and North stared with no words as they watched.. Tooth continued to pull out her feathers as she waited for the process to finish while Bunny watched with a smirk across his furry cheeks.

After a few long moments, everything went white. It was like a flash-bang: Pure white, blinding, and overall terrifying.

The light went out after only being there for a mere second. What was left behind made the other guardians left wondering why that boy was so unfortunate. Each piece of staff had clattered to the floor on the opposite sides of the infirmary. The room was sprinkle with nightmare sand, Pitch's sand. On the no longer pure white bed laid Jack coughing and dry heaving.

_Who knew sand could hurt?_ Jack thought as he touched his cheek which was scratched and trickling with blood where the larger clumps of sand had swiped at. His chest that was covered in gauze to help hold his broken ribs in place was now burned from the sudden explosion. Jack stared horrified at the scene. "Wha-Why didn't it work?" he question not particularly to the others nor did they have an answer.

"N-no," he panted. "It worked last time. Why didn't it work?" he asked dumbfounded. "Maybe-" He winced at his aching body as he tried to stand up.

Bunny saw what he was planning and quickly hopped to his side before he could put the rest of the weight on his injured leg. "Easy there, frostbite."  
Sandy quickly grabbed the two pieces from either side of the room and brought them back to Jack. He let them lay on his the boy's lap. No guardian was more astonished than Jack who only stared curiously and worriedly at the broken staff.

He clutched his staff again and repeated his attempt. Except, nothing happened, not even any sparks when he clashed the to two pieces.

"W-what?" Jack spat. He slammed the pieces together again.

Nothing.

It was as if they were just two pieces of wood, nothing more. All of its magic had stopped responding to Jack as it normally would. Only Jack had ever been able to tap into its magic. But now, . . . nothing.

Jack's bottom lip quivered as a tears threatened to escape. No, He told himself. This can't be happening. The staff was his main source of power. It allowed him to channel his energy. Of course, he could still create ice and frost without, but he'd be weaker. Without it, he wouldn't have a chance in a real fight.

Sand saw the teenager's shock and sorrow, so he laid a hand on his shoulder. Jack looked up after quickly wiping away a tear before anyone else could notice. North leaned down to be at Jack's eye level. "Don't be hard on yourself. Pitch is trying to get to you."

Bunny's lip twitched at the name Pitch. "That ratbag." He declared. "That bloody wombat. Pitch can stick his head up a dead koala bear's arse for all I cared for him!"

"Bunny!" Tooth scolded.

"I'm statin' a fact!"

"Not now," North ordered, and they went dead silent. He turned his attention back to the the winter spirit. "Jack, It's going to be okay." he gave him a smile filled with, what he hoped, comfort. "We'll fix this."

Jack was mentally and physically exhausted. Trying to mend the staff had taken much of his energy. He gave Father Christmas a weak smile and leaned back in bed. His muscle ached and made him even more drowsy. All he wanted at the moment was sleep.

As he tried to move into a comfortable position he winced as he moved his leg.

The rest of the guardians took notice and North decided they should check the wound. Jack blushed when he realized he was only wearing his penguin boxers, but being so he didn't have to worry about wound being irritated by his pants. Before North even pulled the bandage off, he could tell the atypical black veins had spread. They branched out past his kneecap and around his leg. They winced at the sight of it.

"What did Pitch do to you, frostbite?" Bunnymund demanded.

"The dagger- I don't know. It had some magical properties to it. The entire thing was black, even the blade." He tensed as Tooth touched one of the black lines on his knee cap.

"It will only spread," North explained. "We must find antidote."

Sandy created a sculpture of Pitch and a pair of binoculars which Sandy looked through around the room.

"Yeah, mate, we should search-" Bunnymund didn't finish his sentence. A soft snore came from the boy lying on the infirmary bed. Jack's face was relaxed and his breaths had steadied. "Why don't we move him to a room? That way he'd feel more comfortable. And give him some daks while we're at it."

North nodded and, careful not to irritate his injuries, grabbed Jack off the white infirmary bed. He walked him down the hall to an unoccupied room then sat him down on the bed. North searched through the dresser drawers and pulled out brown trousers and a blue v-neck for Jack when he woke up.

North led the rest of the guardians to a lounge where they could discuss their next move. A fireplace sat in the corner with two couches, a chair, and a coffee table in front of it. Tooth and Sandy sat on one side while Bunny sat on the other. North took the chair that allowed him to look directly at the kindling fire. They each held a cup of hot chocolate to ease their worries, but it wasn't working.

They were silent for the first few minutes. not sure how to start the conversation. But then Bunnymund spoke up. "Any ideas why Pitch is all of a sudden so interested in the icicle?" Bunny asked.

North stroked his beard. "Perhaps he knows something of Jack that we don't know? Or maybe, with Jack on his side, he'd have a higher chance of winning."

Tooth stood up (hovered). "Then why injure him? If Pitch needs him then why make him defenseless? He doesn't even have his staff anymore. Jack can hardly do anything without it. He can't even bring snow to the children like he could."**  
**Little did she know that Jack had heard a part of Tooth's little speech.

**Anyone wondering what "daks" are, they are trousers. **

**My feels arent doing too well after I wrote the part about his staff. But, oh well. Let me just say, you will like chapter 4 if not this one. **

**Dear critiques, i love you, but I feel like i'm hated, except for a few who have done a mix of positive and negative. My father is a manager for Comcast in two cities and has to correct people's laziness and poor jobs, but he has learned how to explain their mistakes but left them not feeling... too angry, I guess. I don't know. Don't get me wrong, I REALLY DO appreciate that you even reply, but I sometimes am sick of just negatives in a person's review.**

**My pops told me to compliment, give negative parts and corrections, then end with a compliment. Just saying this because I do love your thoughts, but I feel like I'm failing some of you. I don't know. **

**Okay, now attack!**

**Chapter 4: 12/6 or 12/7 idk**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I say anything, I wish to apologies from what I said in the previous chapter about "you guys being unable to write a review." I was having a bad day and didn't realize i even wrote that. I'm sorry if I offended anyone!**

**Now, shout-outs, because I love you:**

**ImmaEnforcer: Your find. About the staff, I think people just end up throwing that aside when it actually plays a big role. **

**CloakiSchemer: Haha why, thank you! I'm glad I'm giving you feels, even if they make you cry; that just means I'm doing my job right. And yes, I plan to write all this weekend so I'm caught up on Monday when I post again.**

**Rand0mSmil3z: Thank goodness you got a crack out of the joke. I was a tad worry, at first.**

**Sparkiebunny: I understand and apologies completely to everyone for being so rude. I shouldn't have written that and hope you except my apology. Thank you for continuing to follow my story. I hope I didn't lose anyone for saying what I said...**

**mockingjay098: HAha omg. I can't stop laughing! Poor Pitch!**

**JackFrost23: The chapter made you cry? *Hands Tissue***

**Kalik's Eternal: YES!**

**isthisparadise: No spoilers!**

**Ayara12: Aww thanks. I'm glad you got a crack out of it. Thank you for the advice.**

**Okay, no more talking. Enjoy, lovelies: **

He had woken up from his nightmare. Cold sweat crept down the sides of his neck; His hair dampened. He searched over himself to realize he was fine. Only a nightmare, He told himself, yet it felt so... real, as if he truly had lived through it.

His dreams were vivid, impossible to forget a single detail. He remembered the taunts from the nightmare king as he was trapped in the black dreamsand. His body wouldn't listen to his brain's commands. The sand filled the small white room he stood in like water. It was as high as his upper thigh and growing higher. The words the nightmare king had said still ringed in his ears.

_Pathetic_, he had said.

_You were no more than a 'class clown,' only there for their own amusement._

_Worthless._  
Jack had clawed at his ears in his night terror, trying to drown out the sound. "Stop it!" he begged. The black water rised at Jack's pain.

_No one wants you around._ The voice echoed through his mind. It was deep and filled with no remorse.

_Why didn't you just leave your family when you were alive? You would have given them a blessing._

_Other than them, your absence would have gone unnoticed._

_If they did notice, they would only praise. Joy would fill their hearts as the disgrace was finally out of their hair!_

_Your family never loved you, they only dealt with you. Their kindness was the only thing that kept them from kicking you out and sending you to the woods to die._

Tears had welled up in his eyes as he struggled to drown out the horrifying words from his hearing. Pitch only laughed at his vain attempt.

Jack felt so hopeless in his nightmare, so alone and in pain. Maybe, Pitch was right? The guardians didn't ever turn their heads to Jack until after MiM said he was a guardian, as well. No, they only looked at him so they could scold him. Bunny still thought of him as a pest. Tooth only cared for his pearly white teeth. North had just let his yetis take care of Jack when needed which, by the way, was rude. Sandy was the actual nice guy, but he was always too busy. He did, after all, have to work almost 24/7. When children in North America were waking up, China was going to bed. Why did they care, if they truly did?

Maybe, they didn't care, but only dealt with him.

The black sea of sand had reached his torso.

_Don't listen to him_, Jack, A women's voice claimed. _You cannot let him get to you._

_I believe in you_, She whispered. That voice... It was the same voice from before. It was calm and collective. Her voice didn't rise or waver when she spoke. Jack held on to every word.

When she spoke, the nightmare sand stopped its pursuit of rising. The center of the room, above Jack, an orb of light shined on the dreamsand and brightened the already white room. He looked up towards the ball of pure light and listened to what it had to say.

_Your family loved you. Don't think anything different._

The sand seemed to recoil from its words and seceded back to Jack's kness.

_I will hold it off as long as I can. Do what must be done, Jack._

He woke from his dream more lost than before. He shivered at the thought of what Pitch said. But then he remembered that girl's encouraging voice. Jack found himself smiling at the thought of what she said. He didn't even know her, but he felt, somehow, familiar to her. But the light. What was it? Was it her?

Jack lost his train of thought when he realized he was no longer in the infirmary. The bed he laid in was soft and had dozens of pillows. The covers were dark blue, and the structure of the bed was made from ebony wood. A bathroom was visible through a door from where Jack laid. A mahogany red couch was pushed against the wall underneath a wide window where a white clouds covered the sky. It had to have been late afternoon.

He noticed a v-neck and brown trousers that sat at the end of his bed as he tried to stand. His leg still burned with every shift, but it had reduced. He could at least put his weight on it without feeling without crying out in pain.  
He managed to walk/limp to the door. No one was out in the hall. It seemed so quiet for North's workshop. He guessed the part of the factory was used as a sleeping quarters for the the jolly Russian man and for visitors. Strange, Jack thought. You'd think there'd be a Mrs. Claus somewhere. He sighed.

He hobbled down the hallway to where, he thought, would lead him to the globe room. Apparently, he took a wrong turn, several times. The twist and turns in the halls were confusing and misleading. He found himself in an elf lounge room at one point. Jack never moved so quick in his life when the deformed toy came at his face. North must give his elves the ruined toys for them to do whatever they wanted with them.

After a long while, he limped down a hall, but stopped in his tracks when he heard a voice that belonged to Tooth. He had reached the hall where the other guardians were conversing. Jack stood in shock when he heard Tooth say, "-He doesn't even have his staff anymore. Jack can hardly do anything without it. He can't even bring snow to the children like he could."

"Seems like we're stuck with the boy," Bunny muttered. Of course, the kangaroo would be against him, as usual.

Pitch... was right.

Jack couldn't listen anymore. He left from the hall he had come from, but not to his room. He took several twist and turns, but eventually he found a door leading outside. A gust of wind pushed on him as he opened the large door. Snow covered the ground 6 inches deep. This was his element. This is where he belonged, out in the snow.  
Then he remembered how he could no longer bring snow like he used to to the children. He started to walk around the large building as questions built up in his mind. Why him? Why was he even here? Are the guardians really his family? Was he even a guardian, or was he just a tool for them to use? A child, maybe, to them? He'd lived for so long it was hard to think of him as being a child other than his personality at times. Was Pitch better than them? Did he know the truth? He seemed so horrible, at first. But when Pitch came to him in Antarctica he actually had pity for Jack. And Jack felt remorse as well.

The words the girl had spoken still echoed in his mind. She said she'd "hold it off" as long as she could. But, what was that? What did the girl think he knew?

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw the black sand that laid on top of the snow and condensed into a man. The man's yellow eyes focused on Jack's broken body. "I see that the guardians do not want you? What did I tell you, boy?" He walked toward Jack and laid a hand on his shoulder. "They only want you for what you can-could- do."

Jack shook him off. "That's a lie!" he shouted with anger, taking a step back.

The dark man only smiled. "What did that hummingbird say? 'Jack can't do anything'? I must say, that doesn't sound like you're wanted." He moved closer to the boy than before. Jack felt his warm breaths on his face as he spoke. "You can be so much more."

Jack stared into the man's cat eyes. He hesitated. _What if I did join him? Bunny and now Tooth don't want me around._ A voice in the back of his head spoke now._ Snap out of it!_ He shook his head. "You destroy children's childhood. I want no part of it." He spun around and walked back to the door, trying not to limp.

Pitch noticed his struggling. "I see my dagger did some damage. I hope you enjoy what comes after." He snickered.

Jack stopped in his tracks. He turned to speak, but the boogieman was gone. The only clue that he was truly there were his footprints in the snow. He's trying to get to you, Jack thought to himself. Hm, he's doing a good job at it, he commented. He shook his head again and walked back into large building.

As he walked down the long hall the pain in his left leg increased yet again. The black and blue branches around his leg felt like they were constricting him. and each line burned his skin. His stomach ached from not only the hoof prints. His insides tensed and constricted until Jack felt the acid in his throat. He coughed and dry heaved as he leaned against the wall, barely able to keep himself up. His coughing made it impossible to breath. His brain felt as if someone was pounding it with a hammer. The continuous burning on his leg made it difficult for him to walk. He leaned over as he vomited on the once clean wooden floors. But the vomit wasn't... normal.

It was black as if he'd been eating Pitch's black sand.

**Well, my feels are screwed, am I'm the writer!**

**Please leave comments. I don't post on the weekends, so expect the next chapter on Monday on the 10th. I love you all and thank you for caring to even reading my work.**

**Don't worry, your questions will be answered... someday.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, weekend is over and chapter are being posted daily again. Sorry for making you wait.**

**First of all, you all need to check out CloakiSchemer's fanic about RotG. Quick Summary: Pitch's past and post-movie events are covered. It's called "Lies Under A Bed." MUST READ OR YOU DON'T HAVE A SOUL!**

** s/8780116/1/Lies-Under-a-Bed**

**Before we get to shout outs, some reviewers have said, "how painful to eat sand!" Well, I thought I'd share a little story: When I was younger, I'd always go to the beach with my grandmother and she could never let me just sit there by myself because I'd eat the sand. It kind of explains why I love salt today. I mean, I practically salt most of my food. By the way: I'm pretty sure it tasted good since I always did it. But, it doesn't come back out nicely (Awkward). Of course, I was only 3 or 4 at the time, even younger.**

**Hope you had a good laugh. Now, Shout-outs:**

_**CloakiSchemer: **_**Not technically OC. No spoilers!**

**_Sparkiebunny: _****Why, thank you. I wasn't sure how to apologies, at first. And I hope I did okay doing so.**

**_Dancing With The Clouds:_**** Aww thank you. Sorry for screwing you feels! The next few chapters might do so, as well! *Hands you a box of tissues* **

_**Rand0mSmil3z**__: _**Gross, huh? That just makes me think back when I was just a tike and used to do that.**

**_Lilac Poizon: _****A french comic artist? SWEET! I've learned it's only real if you believe it is. So, no more believing in curses! Aww, I wish I read the other reviews :(**

**Ok, on to the story. Please enjoy. If you don't understand Bunny's slang, look at the bottom of the chapter; there's a cheat sheet:**

He didn't get far before toppling over. He clutched at his stomach and curled into a ball. His insides burned. His throat felt scratched and raw due to the black sand.

His vision blurred as blackness took shape in front of him. He wasn't blacking out. No, it was the black nightmare sand. The man took shape yet again in front of him. He crouched down by Jack's ear and whispered. "Pathetic and worthless. That's all you will ever be with these 'guardians'."

Before the small guardians could respond Bunnymund appeared at the end of the hallway. He took in the scene in front of him. Jack laid on the ground with a Pitch towering over him. Not far from them was a puddle of black liquid, or so he thought, spewed on the floor. Jack was breathing heavily and clutched at his ears as Pitch whispered something. "Get away from him, you drongo!" The pooka demanded and threw a boomerang at the dark figure.

Pitch barely dodged the flying boomerang. He then hauled the half-conscious Jack onto his knees and pointed a knife at his throat. Jack forced himself as close as possible to Pitch, away from the knife, and

Bunnymund stopped mid-throw of his exploding eggs.

Pitch let out a crazed laugh. "What are you going to do?" He put more pressure on the boy's throat and Jack's vision blackened around the edges. If the knife didn't slice him he'd just suffocate. He gasped for air which made Pitch only smile more. "Put down your weapons and maybe we can negotiate."

The pooka hesitated. He couldn't just let the overgrown koala get what he wanted, but he couldn't let Jack the hoon die in Pitch's hands. The pooka set his boomerangs on the floor.

"Good," Pitch chimed. "I think I'll let the boy live, for now."

He held back his anger as best he could, but he could see Pitch's smile widen at his struggle. "What do you want, cockie?" He spat.

"Hm, this boy is already infected. You wouldn't want him around." The nightmare king said as he inspected the boy. Those golden eyes stared at the guardian hungrily, like a cat would to its prey. The eye wandered up and down Jack's body. The winter spirit tried to pull away, to get away from his hungry stare, but only felt the knife pressure more onto his windpipe. Jack felt as if his skin would tear at any moment from the recently sharpened blade.

"You haven't answered my question, dill." Bunny stated.

Pitch leaned down to the boy and whispered something in Jack's ear. The weakened boy recoiled, trying to move away from the the dark man hissing in his ear, and his face filled with disgust. He then turned his attention back to the pooka. "This boy- he's quite entertaining. But I'm sure you would gamble for his life. What would you offer me for me for the boy?"

"I think you left a few roos loose on the top paddock there." Bunny snarled. "How about you give him back, and I don't kill you right now?"

By then the other three guardians had reached the hallway to see a barely conscious Jack with a knife pointed at his throat by the boogieman. "Unhand him, Pitch," North demanded, pointing his swords at the dark man.

Pitch laughed. "Oh, please. None of you cared for the boy until he joined you. Why do you care now?"  
North ignored his question. "Give up. You're surrounded. There is no where to go." And he wasn't bluffing. Yetis and elves crowded the exit, prepared to attack on North's call.

Jack watch as Pitch's smile slid into a frown. The sharp edge of the knife had started to cut his skin, but didn't manage to slice his windpipe. He wanted to scream, but that would only end badly for him. Just like the wound on his leg, it burned. It was the same dagger Pitch had used before, he realized. He ran out of energy to fight. He could barely hold himself up on his own, but Pitch made sure he wouldn't fall forward with the dagger at his throat and another arm holding onto his shoulder.

Pitch sighed at his predicament. "How rude. Oh well, I'll come back for you later, my pet," he said to Jack who recoiled once more. Shadows erupted from the exit door. Fearlings the larger than the pooka and barely missed the support beams when they stood on their hind legs. Pitch dropped the boy, who fell forward while Pitch ran towards the door. The elves and yetis jumped out of the way as the dark mares went to their master. He hopped onto his favorite horse and sped out of North's home while letting out a crazed and loud chuckle, a laugh that sent a shiver down their spines.

The guardians ran to Jack, who was attempting to stand by holding onto the wall only to fall back down at his attempt. The cut on his throat burned like acid. His left side burned and felt constricted from the magical dark veins that branched throughout his left leg and now to his stomach. He vomited again more black sand. It scratched at his throat as it came up. Bunny stopped in his tracks when he saw the black half-liquid-half-sand come from his mouth. He continued to dry heave as North laid a hand and rubbed his back, saying soft words to ease the boy.

Tooth and Sandy watched as the winter spirit lost everything from his stomach. The black sand-liquid covered the floor in front of him. Jack breathed heavily, eyes closed, as North pulled him into his arms. Father Christmas scooped the boy up and led him back to his room with the other three guardians behind him. Jack didn't resist, though; he was too exhausted all of the sudden.

He hated being so weak, being so vulnerable. He'd become the baby of the group all of the sudden, the child with three fathers and a mother. No, he wanted to stand on his own. He wanted to be independent and not need their help. Whatever Pitch did to him, it was getting worse.

The yeti's stayed behind to clean up what Jack had brought up. Jack winced at every shift of his leg. North noticed him tense in his arms with every step. "What hurts?" he asked softly.

"My-my leg. My stomach. M-my head, throat... Everything." He barely opened his eyes to look at North, but the effort alone was exhausting. Tooth fluttered next to him while Bunny and Sandy followed not far behind. Tooth was like a mother to the boy after Pitch's defeat. She always loved seeing Jack and liked to be with him for as long as she could. And then there was her relationship with his teeth. Yes, the teeth that shined brighter and gleamed whiter than any other human's. Each time they met she had to fight the urge to stick her fingers in his mouth and sneak a peek at the pearly whites. But now, she didn't want to touch his mouth. His infection- his sickness- was eating him away from the inside.

As they walked to his room the words Pitch had spoken to him ringed in his ears.

_She won't help you _He had said. But, who was he talking about? Could it be true that he knew of the girl, the glowing light in his dreams? Did he know who she was? _There's nothing she can do to stop me from taking you, Jack. _He shuddered in the big man's arms as they turned a corner. The guardians had stopped Pitch, but Jack didn't feel like that was what he meant. Him coming into the toy factory felt more like an act to Jack, a game. What was he planning?

They reached Jack's room and sat him on the bed, careful not to irritate his wounds. Jack lifted his shorts higher to see his patched wound. He cautiously tore away the white patch only to see that the wound looked worse than before. The entire opening was black and the the black branches now reached down to his shin. Jack lifted his blue shirt to see the same on his stomach and back. The infection had spread in such a short amount of time it shocked all of the guardians. Fear filled the teenager's eyes. "What's going on with me?"

No one had the answer. But Tooth tried to comfort him. "Don't worry, we'll find a cure soon for whatever it-" She was cut off as Jack tensed again and hugged his stomach. Sandy knew what was happening and helped him over to the bathroom while he held a hand over his mouth. The young spirit held his head over the toilet bowl as he release the recurring sand from his stomach. He coughed loudly between vomiting while Sandy rubbed his back and looked towards the guardians, hinting that now was not the time. Tooth understood and left with her minnie fairies, losing feathers on her way out with Bunnymund gathering them up on his way out, as well.

North and Sandy stayed with him, helping him get back to his bed, getting a bucket when the sand in his stomach piled up again, and trying to calm him down with soothing words and relaxing sand images of happy dreams. None of them spoke of Jack's worsening sickness. They didn't want to worry him. Soon, Jack ran out energy to stay awake. While vomiting out the last of the sand in his stomach, Jack didn't sit back up. North worried at first but then heard the boy's soft snores. Sandy gave out a silent giggle as he push Jack onto his back and pulled up the bed's covers. Even during their dark time, the Sandman was still able to smile at the winter spirit's childness. North and Sandy left the exhausted boy to sleep and went to the lounge.

Tooth flew around the room dropping feathers onto the floor while her minnie fairies did the same. Her quick panting annoyed Bunnymund who was leaning against wall next to the fire twirling his boomerang in his furry hands, watching the flames.

Tooth took notice of them entering and flew to them, too close for Sandy's comfort. "Is he okay? What should we do? Why was Pitch here? How can we stop the infection from spreading? What is the cure? Did he do something else to Jack? How can we help?" North ignored her ever growing list of questions.

"We need to find Pitch and fix this soon as possible. He will only worsen. Whatever the magic the dagger had, it's spreading by the hour. I don't like leaving Jack which is why one of us must stay."

"I'll do it." All eyes turned to Bunny. "The three of you can search for Pitch." He looked away from the fire towards the other guardians, his eyes focused and determined. He knew what they were all thinking: He never got along with Jack before. They'd always ended with a fight in their conversations; But Jack needed him now.

North nodded hesitantly. "To the sleigh. Pitch can't be far. Bunny," he gave him a weak smile. "Take care of Jack."

Bunnymund nodded and left down the hallway to Jack's room. He held back a laugh when he saw the boy with his mouth wide open, snoring as loud as a yeti. One arm hung off the bed while the other laid above his head. Bunny moved his hand back onto the bed and sat on the mahogany couch below the window.

"You're safe here, mate," He said to the sleeping spirit. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Jack seemed so peaceful as he slept, except for his constant snore. This winter spirit has been in plenty of hard times. He'd been an outcast to the guardians. A loner without a cause. He didn't really have to deliver the snow, but he chose to. He chose to move on and get through three hundred years of solitude. Jack always smiled, even when he was shattering from the inside. He held his head high when the guardians scolded him for causing horrific snowstorms that ended in human deaths.

During their time as Jack being a guardian, he had told them of how he couldn't always control the snow. It was linked to his emotions. If he became excited or upset, snow would fall.

Jack didn't control the winds, only asked them to help him get from place to place. The wind on its own created snowstorms which had left children without parents, causing fear to seep into their hearts. No, Jack never meant for it to happen; It just did.

If anything, Bunny thought. He is the strongest of us all. He meant it. Mentally, he'd been through hell, yet managed to keep smile on his face which left Bunny to think of him as cockie. His ability to control the snow proved his strength, even if it wasn't technically physical.

Unlike Bunny, Tooth, and North, he had that magical ability that Bunny envied. The pooka never thought the spirit would need his help. But now, the tables had turned. It was sad for him to think of how vulnerable the teenager was now. With his staff snapped and now no longer responding to his touch. The broken staff sat on a table next the sleeping boy. It looked like nothing more than twigs to Bunny. If he were to come across the two pieces, he would never know their importance.

The pooka's eyes became heavy. He was exhausted. Seeing Jack in the hands of Pitch nearly scared the living daylight out of him. He was terrified of what would come to the winter spirit. He wasn't sure if he could save Jack. Thank god the other guardians arrived and the yetis surround him. If they weren't there, Pitch might have gotten what he wanted. Bunny drifted off to sleep as well, ensured that Jack was safe.

Little did the pooka know of Jack's internal battle.

**Ok, Austalian translation, peoples:**

**Hoon: hooligan**

**Drongo: a dope or stupid person**

**Cockie: cockroach (Only when he was talking to Pitch only)**

**Dill: Idiot**

**Roo loos on the top paddock: Basically, a phrase to say a person is an idiot or crazy**

**I personally hated writing half of this chapter, so I'm sorry if there are mistakes or something doesn't make sense. I'm tired of looking at it.**

**Okay, I'm in the mood for critiques. Come at me, bro!**

**Next chapter will be posted either the 11th or the 12th.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Check out a fanfic done by CloakiSchemer called "Lies Under a Bed." This person has been encouraging me all through these chapters and has been a great friend. Please, Please, check out her work. Heck, she's way better than me.**

**Shout-outs to:**

**_Lilac Poizon: _Oh my gosh, you caught that? I was hoping someone would notice that. I love you right now! So, I managed to see your art and saw your digital art of "Jack Frost." The detail, oh my gosh. You managed to catch the light from the moon. You made him appear as if he was floating and the golden dream sand fish add on to that feeling of being in the air, as well. I loved the mix of the post and tree; it gives the illusion of Jack's loneliness and his hometown. Excellent!  
**

**_likhitata: No spoilers! I'm glad you like that part. It took a while to write as well since I was worried that I might say something people might just think as stupid._  
**

**_DoctorWhovian: _Oh my gosh. I read your fanfic and I can't wait to see what happens to Jack. Sorry if I seem cruel. Really, I'm just a sweet innocent person :)**

**Rand0mSmil3z: A violent person you are, aren't you? haha No, I can't kill Pitch by drowning him in the toilet. haha I can't even tell you how hard I laughed when I read your review!**

**CloakiSchemer: Awe. Your just too kind! I love yas! Thanks for the the pointing that out to me. It should be fixed now and actually make sense. :)**

**Chappie 6:**

"You are worthless." a voice echoed throughout the hall. "You're not wanted."

Jack held a burning torch as he crept through wherever he was. It looked like a castle in ruins, with many twist and turns and filled with darkness. Jack could see that some of the walls had chipped and crumbled with dark green moss covering them. It was cold, not that it affected Jack, but this cold was... dark, as if something was wrong with it. There was no other light than from his torch as he walked down the shadowy hall.

He wasn't injured in this dream. He felt perfect physically, but something itched at the back of his mind that something was definitely wrong as he saw a large wooden door in the distance. He slowly twisted the doorknob and pushed. It's creaking echoed throughout the castle halls for no one to hear but him.

"Nobody wants you around," a voice hissed from behind Jack. He quickly turned and pointed his torch towards the hallway. There was nothing there. He peered down the hallway, still nothing.

A warm breath whispered into his ear. "We could be so much more." Frozen in fear, Jack didn't move until he was grabbed by his hood and pulled back into the room. His torch fell to the floor, its light fading. "You and I are very much alike, you know. Both unrecognized. Alone in the world." Jack had fallen to the floor with a shadowy figure standing over him. Pitch stepped back into the shadows.

Jack stood up and looked where the man once was, but now there was only darkness. He ran to door he came from. Locked. He took a step back and hurled himself against the door, but it didn't budge.

"Dammit," he swore. He turned around looked around the empty room except for his torch that flickered. "What do you want, Pitch?!" he cried out.

Jack scanned the area as the voice replied. "You would be perfect for my army. Wouldn't you enjoy being second in command? You'd be appreciated much more, and, together, we could be invincible." He came out of the shadows on Jack's left. "Don't you wish to be more than just... this?"

Jack hesitated. To be more? he thought to himself. He hated not having anyone see him or even knowing that there was a Jack Frost who brought the snow. Science says he doesn't exist. What if he could become noticed? To exist? Become a real again? He'd given his life to save his sister 300 years ago and now is only a spirit doing the same thing each, causing mischief and spreading snow. What if he could be more?

Pitch smirked slyly. "Being the Nightmare King, I know your greatest fears. You're afraid of becoming invisible again to the world. Your past human fears I still remember. You were the 'class clown' of your village, the joke. You always acted that way because no one turned their head unless you did something idiotic. You can become more, Jack. You can become seen, again," he said as if he had heard his thoughts. He moved closer to the teen and laid a hand on his right shoulder. "Give in to your fears, accept them. Let them enrage you. You didn't deserve to be treated that way." Darkness came from Pitch's hand and spread onto the boy's shoulder. Jack gasped and jerked away. The black sand/goop spread down his chest until it had branched out on his body. The black lines looked like wrinkles at the edge of his eyes. His face wasn't covered though. He collapsed on the ground. The black goop burned where it touched his skin. The dark sand thickened on his body, making a black outlining of himself.

"Give in to fear." Pitch's voice echoed as the torch's light faded.

The scene changed.

He was back in the with room surrounded by a sea of black sand. This time, the nightmare sand reached past his chest. His shoulders were barely visible above the black sea. No light shined above Jack's head. He heard no voice.

The nightmare sea rose up to his chin now. More of Pitch's words echoed in the small room.  
_Give in to fear_, he said.

_There is no escape for you now._

_You should have stayed away from the guardians. You should have stayed at your lake._

The sand crept around the side of Jack's face as he tried to stay above the nightmare sand.  
He heard one last sentence before his head went under: _The world will be ruled by fear._

Jack held his breath as he the dark sand entered his nose. Darkness surrounded him. There was no way out. His lungs burned a begged for air. He couldn't hold any longer. He gasped for oxygen, but was greeted by only sand as it scratched the inside of his throat down into his lungs.

**...**

North, Sandy, and Tooth set out on the sleigh to find their friend's perpetrator, except they had no idea where to find Pitch. They had no idea where his lair was now or what his next move was, except that he wanted Jack for something big. He couldn't have been far from the North Pole. They searched the snow covered mountains near the toy factory, in the extra snow filled valleys, and anywhere they could think of he could be hiding before he strikes again.

"It's no use," Tooth admitted. "We're never going to find him."

Sandy made an image of Jack and Bunny with a house next to them above his head.

"Of course," North said. "We should go back. We're not going to find anything. Besides, it be getting late."

Pitch watched in the shadows of the mountain in a cave as they turned the sleigh back around towards the toy factory. He smiled, as he knew that Jack was already his.

He had taken over.

**Critiques**, **your thoughts?**

**Next Update: 12/12/12 :):):)::)):):):)):):):):)):)::):)):)::):):)::):)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so the white room in Jack's room was his subconscious. I'll let you think about everything else before answering all of you lovelies' questions. Sorry!**

**Shout-outs:**

**Dancing with the Clouds: I honestly have no idea how many chapters. I normally just write, break it up where I think it should, then post. I, unfortunately, have not finished. I should have an idea in not too long. I'd guess another... 6+ chapters? I'm not sure.**

**Rand0mSmil3z: ... Have fun with the Kangaroo :) I personally have a difficult time liking him because he was so rude to Jack in the movie :/ **

**Darkblade County: ... I feel like you've been reading my mind. This is really weird. Oh my gosh, how on freaking earth have you been reading my mind? I haven't even written it out yet, but you... I'm terrified right now.**

**Guest: Thank goodness and Australian as yourself hasn't taken offence to anything I've said! i was really worried. at first.**

**CloakiSchemer: Thanks for pointing that out. I'll fix that ASAP. I'm so glad you liked how the chapter ended. I was worried I'd be killing people with emotions, but, oh well. :)**

Bunnymund had fallen asleep after a short time, having sweet dreams about some carrot recipe Tooth used once. Carrot Au Gratin, she had called. She had decided to take over Thanks giving dinner last year and all the guardians came together as a family at North's place. He remembered the taste of the scrumptious carrots she had made for him. Of course, he was a vegetarian so Tooth made a special plate for him instead. It had been a sweet dream, until he heard the boy's scream.

_Jack._

He awoke startled to see the winter spirit crying out with his eyes still closed._ A nightmare?_ Bunnymund asked himself. He jumped up from his seat and shook the boy softly at first, but he wasn't awakening. Jack's cries didn't stop when Bunny tried yelling at him. "Wake up, Frostbite!" He shook him harder. "Dammit, it's just a nightmare!"

He stopped fighting. His body eased in the bed as he spoke with his eyes again still closed. "She is the key."

The black veins that had now reached his back and chest solidified underneath his clothes. They thickened more and more, stretching across his body, connecting to the other lines, make his skin look black. Bunny watched as the boy's hands, once a translucent white, be covered in the black sand. Jack's face was the only part of his skin that wasn't covered in the dark liquid sand, although, strands of it stretched around his eyes that were still closed.

His yelling had stopped as well as his thrashing. "Jack..." Bunny said. "Jack?"

His eyes popped open, but there was something different about them. His bright and beautiful blue were now a mix of gold and silver eyes. He started to laugh. It wasn't Jack's normal mischievous and childish laugh. Now it was sickening to Bunny's ears.

"Jack," He called again.

The boys turned his head to him, a large sly smile played across his face. His voice was deeper, Bunny noticed, as he spoke. "Oh, the oversized pest is still here. I'm surprised you haven't tried to kill me in my sleep. Weren't you enjoying watching my pain?" The rose to his feet. He grabbed at the pooka's fur. His death grip hurt as he pulled more and more on Bunny's fur on his chest. Without warning, Jack hauled the pooka over his shoulder. Bunnymund was flung against the door and was left half dazed.

The staff that had been laying on the side table floated into Jack's hands. He slammed the two piece together and gold intertwined the pieces together. with golden designs etched into its black surface the way the frost had before it broke.. His hair now was the color of a raven's feather. His clothes seeped into his skin. A suit of black covered to his neck to his toes. His normal mischievous look was no longer playful, but sinister.

"It's time for the people to pay for ignoring me." Jack stood on the mahogany couch as he opened the window. As he opened it up he said his farewells. "I hope to see you soon. It'll be quite entertaining seeing the look on your face while Pitch and I spread hell itself upon the children!" he said gleefully.

Before Bunnymund could say anything he was gone.

Jack had given in to the darkness.

The other guardians arrived shortly after with gloomy faces. They had failed to find Pitch. For all they knew, Jack would be dead soon. His body wouldn't be able to handle the darkness and would would shut down. Immortality was a delicate thing, surprisingly. They healed quicker and could take more pain than a human. Their immune system was enhanced as well as their senses. But they still could die from an injury or, in Jack's case, from an infection that his immune system is unable to fight.

Before their thoughts could linger anymore on the thought of Jack's possible death, Bunny hopped over on all fours. "Jack," He panted. "He's gone. Jack's gone."

Tooth gasped. "How? Where is he? Is he alright?"

"I-I don't know. He changed. "He stopped to let out a shaky breath "Pitch has him. He's under his control!"  
He quickly recalled in the bedroom, how Jack had changed physically, attacked him, and left confirming their fears that he had joined with Pitch, their greatest enemy. One question went through all of their minds: Where was Jack now?

Sandy formed a clock ticking.

"Right, we need to stop them before it's too late," North translated for the other two guardians. But they had no idea where to find them. Without an idea of where Pitch's new lair was located, they were guardian of fun was on his own until they had a clue of their location. But would he be beyond saving by then? They asked themselves that question as they all looked at each other with questionable looks. Pitch was a twisted man, they all knew that.

Would they reach him on time?

**Sorry, short chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I like to think of Jack's new attire as being similar to Vanitas from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. Or of Venom from SpiderMan 3. I've had way too many dumdums, I'm addicted to them. Seriously, I eat about 7 per sitting while working on this fanfic. **

**Shout-outs:**

**_Lilac Poizon: OMG I have loved every review by you. I'm glad you like Bunny; I'd say he was my second priority in character building in this fanfic. It's true that Jack won't just forgive them for 300 years of solitude. It surprised me that none of them ever worried that Jack would become more or join Pitch and fight against them. Honestly, every word you have written back to me makes me love to do this more and more. Thank you._**

**_Lazy Gaga: ...Did you not like it before? *tear* Nah, I'm fine. Sorry if it was slow at getting to the actual action!_**

**_DarkBlade Country: Haha thank you! If you really want my secret, I spent a lot of time planning and writing it in my head before I even got the idea of making it into a fanfic. I wrote down all my ideas then mixed it together to make...well, this! Wait and see what else happens :) hehe_**

**_CloakiSchemer: No spoilers!_**

Jack stood in Pitch's lair, the same castle he'd seen in his dream. The grey stone walls stood tall in the room. The ceiling, surprisingly, still held in place. Moss covered the corners of the rooms. The only light illuminated from torches that covered the walls.

The winter spirit no longer wore his normal clothes. Now, he was in a suit made purely from Nightmare sand. Gold and silver was weaved into the organic material lining down his spine and branched out to his hands and feet. His pale skin contrasted to his raven hair and black suit. His gold and silver eyes stared straight ahead towards the darkness, not necessarily focusing on anything.

"Who are you?" Pitch asked while pacing around the boy who only stared straight ahead.

"I am no one," Jack replied without hesitation. "I shouldn't exist."

"Who betrayed you?"

"That wretched North, Sandy, the gullible Tooth Fairy, the pest Bunnymund, and MiM."

"What did they do to?"

"They abandoned me, left me in my solitude for three hundred years. They allowed me to think I was nothing more than dirt beneath their feet.

"Who do you hold your allegiance to?"

The boy didn't speak.

"I said, where does your allegiance lie?" He stepped toward the winter spirit. He put his hand on Jack's shoulder and darkness sprout from it onto Jack's already dark skin.

The boy was testing his patience, but no matter. He was a stubborn child who tried to defy him while being under his control. Even though he would never break free, it still annoyed the elder spirit. Pitch's plan had no flaws except for his flare-ups, when he fought back, stopping him from responding properly to Pitch. _Soon, _He thought, irritated, _I won't need him anymore._

He winced but answered. "With you, The Nightmare King."

"Very good." Pitch continued pacing around him. "I believe you're ready to be tested out in the field. Prepare to attack. We're going to have a little fun!" He smiled at his work. Jack was his. Pitch's plan to "kidnap" Jack while at the North Pole had worked without any doubts. He was ever so clever to distract the other guardians from being able to stop the teenager when he became under his control by luring them away. The guardian of hope wouldn't be able to stop the corrupted being from leaving, neither could the other guardians on there own, he knew. But, soon his true agenda would be put into action.

"Of course,... Master."

**... A week later...**

Burgess was quiet. All of the children had gone to bed and Sandy would arrive soon to give them sweet dreams. It was always rough having the two jobs of being a guardian and the keeper of dreams. He had to work throughout the day yet maintain the peace as guardian. Sandy had left the others to do his job as they all needed to work. North needed to prepare for Christmas in a couple of days, Tooth went out to collect the large quantity of teeth, and Bunny had to check things at the warren.

No new snow had dropped since Jack was first injured. The ground was covered with a slush the color of dirt. There had been no sign of the spirit of winter or fear. Wherever they were, they didn't want to be found. Poor jack. What could have come of him? How demented was the Nightmare King? These question ran through the sandman's sandy brain as he reached the small town of Burgess.

Sandy started his nightly ritual. He stood on a platform of sand high above the town of Burgess. He spread the sand out towards the homes, taking shapes of animals in the children's dreams.

Everything was going according to plan at first.

A shiver went up the sandman's spine. Something was wrong. He looked to his left and noticed one of his golden sturgeons was blackening, as if Pitch had touched it. A group of dolphins became infected by dark sand on his right. They all morphed into a fearling, its golden eyes glaring at Sandy. He readied his sand-whip. Another horse neighed behind him. And another appeared beside him. And another.

Sandy was surrounded.

The first dark horse attacked. Sandman quickly used his whip to extinguish it, making it fall apart. Another came at him. He jumped onto its back and put his hand on its maine. The black sand turned to gold as Sany concentrated. It turned into a large dolphin which Sany was able to ride on, holding its fin. He continued on using his whip, but only more took the fallen fearling's place, and Sandy was running out of energy.

Two dark forms watched from a distance on a roof of a building, Sandy was too busy to notice. Pitch stood with his hand behind his back while Jacke remained perfectly straight. His injuries had completely healed underneath the sand suit. He no longer heaved from the nightmare sand that settled in the pit of his stomach. It now coursed through his veins.

They saw Sandy's attacks slowing, his breathing turning into silent pants. Pitch turned his new ally. "Jack, you know what to do."

He nodded and stepped of the building, then using the wind to hold him up. He glided above the sandman. His back was turned to Jack. The possessed boy pointed his staff at the golden man. From the tip of his staff, black ice formed into a spike. It wasn't like Jack's normal ice, where it was blue and white with glow. Now it was a sickening mix of ice and darkness.

As he prepared to fire he hesitated yet again. The guardian of fun knew what he was doing, knew the horrible act he was about to do. He had no control over his body, but he could still see, hear, and feel what was before him. For a moment his eyes flashed blue, but gold and silver consumed the electric blue immediately.

The spike pushed forward through the wind of the cold night, towards its target, as Pitch let out a laugh.

**Sorry for leaving you like this, but I don't work on Fridays or weekends. So, this is what you get for the weekend. So, what do you all think is going to happen next? Any ideas on who 'the voice' was? I want to see how predictable I am :)**

**Chapter on Monday will be longer!**

**I hope you all notice a very specific sentence that's a hint of what is to come next! XD heehee**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for leaving you in that suspense!**

**Okay, it really POed me when I heard a song in the trailer for The Host but I couldn't figure out what the song is. I searched for a good 45 minutes then realized the song had been right under my nose. I just want to scold myself for my idiocy. It was Radioactive by Imagine Dragons.**

**Anyhow, Shout-outs to you people who have questions and comments:**

**Kitwarrior24: I'll explain the reasoning of his staff later on in a few chapters. Did I really make you cry? I'm sorry! But, I'm glad you and DoctorWhovian11 like it. Thank you!**

**RY0ung: Thank you for the offer, but I never really liked having one specific person look over my work. I prefer it when people point out only 1-2 problems rather than 1 person pointed out all of them. Thank you, though.**

**Olive-Pizza: Well, I had idea, but I found that adding what is to come to be more... interesting. No spoils!**

**Lilac Poizon: I'm glad you like how I showed Jack consiously seeing what he was doing, and I do realize the sadistic behavior. No, I'm going to the extreme in that. I just liked the idea of Jack feeling helpless and trapped, nothing more. I tried to make the last sentence a bit more emotional, showing Jack's internal fight and his helplessness. Thank you, again, for reviewing!**

**DragonGirl4611: Good idea. Although, I believe what I have planned... No one will expect.**

**number1percyannabethfan: ... Violent little bugger you are, aren't ya?**

**Okay, now I want your opinions on this. I'm 14 and have much to learn, but am I doing okay? I mean, I feel like I could have described a bit better or extended my vocabulary more. I'm not sure. I just wanted to hear your thoughts.**

**By the way, Jack isn't a fearling. He's corrupted and under Pitch's influence.**

**Alrighty then, onto the chapter:**

He screamed inside his cage, his body. He wanted to cry out. He wanted to call to Sandy and warn him. No, he had no control. His body burned from the sand that coursed through him and coated his body. A lump of sand was balled up in the pit of his stomach like clay. It would move and scratch the sides of his stomach. Time slowed around him. The spike made its way towards the golden man at a gradual pace. _Why am I so weak? _Jack asked himself. If he had control, a tear would have streamed down his face. He was disgusted with himself. How could he just watch? Why couldn't he find the strength to save his friend, his family?

_You really are worthless, _He told himself. He felt so cheerless, so dispirited. It was so strange to Jack, the guardian of fun, to feel so low and unhappy. He repeated to himself,_ Worthless. _On the inside, he was crying of his despair, of his loneliness, of his misery, of his regret. Jack regretted what he was doing with his whole being. He regretted for being so weak when his family needed him. _Worthless._

_You're not worthless, Jack. You saved your sister. You protected the children from the Pitchner. You are a guardian._

It was her, he knew. It was the same girl from before. It was the girl who comforted him in his strange nightmares when he was first injured. She cared for him when he felt unloved. She hadn't spoken to him since that night he was changed.

_I'll help you. But I can't hold it off for long. _

_Now! Help me now! _He shouted psychically.

_Now is not the time._

He screamed harsh profanity in his mind as he watched the spike ease its way closer and closer to the golden man he called his friend.

**...**

But the spike never hit the sandman. Where Sandy once stood was North's sleigh. The spike punctured the sleigh, but none of its passengers were hit. North raised his swords. "Jack, snap out of it!"

The boy didn't speak, but a smiled at the pain in the old man's face. Jack was like a son to North. He would stay at the North Pole most of the time during spring and Autumn for the two hemispheres or went to the edges of the continents near the Poles. But this wasn't the Jack that North considered his son. This Jack had little to no positive emotions. His normally cheerful smile was now filled with a mixture of anger and amusement.

Bunny and Tooth turned to see Pitch laughing on top of the roof of a building. Sandy and North kept their eyes on their lost friend as the other went to Pitch. Tooth flew onto the roof. "What did you do to Jack?" She demanded.

He laughed. "I only helped him get a new perspective, Toothiana. Unfortunately for you, Jack is no longer yours. He mine." Fearlings appeared around her, but puffed into dust as a boomerang flew through them. He sighed. "And the pest, what pointless statement do you wish to say?"

Bunny hopped onto the roof, grabbing his boomerang that he threw as it landed into his hand. "Whatever you did to Jack, reverse it, Pitch!" he shouted.

He rubbed his chin. "Hm, I think I'll keep him." Pitch formed a pickaxe twice the size of a normal one and was made up of black sand. He swung at the fairy, but she was too quick. Bunny threw an egg towards the dark man only to have it swallowed by fearling, causing it to explode but stopping the blast from affecting Pitch. More Fearlings formed from the darkness.

Tooth rammed into the line of fearlings as Bunny went towards Pitch but was stopped by a spike made of ice. The ice was a mixed with darkness, as if from Pitch. It barely missed the pooka by an inch. He looked to where North and Sandy were. Sandy was using his whip against the fearlings while North went after Jack.

Jack smirked at the Pooka while dodging North. He had shot the spike at him. Another spike shot towards him and another, each he barely was able to dodge in time, and he was a rabbit.

While Bunny was looking at Jack, waiting for another shot, Pitch had lifted his pickaxe into the air above his head in front of the Pooka. As the weapon surged forward, a whip made of golden sand spun around the pickaxe and yanked. The strength of the yanked pulled Pitch off the roof building, still holding onto his weapon. He crashed onto the street, bashing into a car and dropping his pickaxe.

Tooth and Bunny turned their attention to the Fearlings upon the roof.

As that was taking place, North continued to plead to Jack as they fought. "Come back to us," he begged. Jack only proceeded to fight, unaffected by his words. He shot spikes of grey ice towards Father Christmas and froze his reindeer when they came close enough. Three of the reindeers had at least one frozen leg, slowing the sleigh and losing altitude.

Jack flew under the sleigh and froze the reindeer from underneath. They started to descend faster, almost hitting Jack as they fell towards the streets. North held on as he and his reindeer crashed onto the street. The possessed Jack landed next to the sleigh only to find that North was still ready to fight. He smiled to himself.

"Why do you continue to fight?" The winter spirit asked cruelly. "Pitch will take over. It's only a matter of time."

"You're wrong Jack," North said in a pleading voice. "Pitch will not win as long as we choose to protect the children." He lowered his swords. "Don't you remember how important those lives were to you?"

His eyes flashed blue again. "They never cared. They will only forget about me, like everyone else has!" He yelled.

"Not unless you give them hope, wonder, dreams, memories, and fun. We protect each part for a reason. Snap out of it, Jack. You know you can fight it. This isn't what you want!"

He didn't move or speak for a long time. North watched as his eyes changed from electric blue to silver and gold. After a long moment he spoke. "North, end me. I don't want to hurt anyone." A tear leaked from his eye then turned back to gold with silver lining.

"Fight it, Jack!"

But it was no use. Jack was gone yet again. Sandy joined them on the street, as did Pitch who bashed into a car. Tooth and Bunny followed shortly after Pitch gained his balance. Jack and Pitch were cornered against a building's wall.

Bunny held a boomerang ready. "For the last time, let go of Jack."

Jack smirked, as if it were amusing to hear them fighting over their lost friend. He spoke up. "The Jack you once knew, is gone. I'm not going anywhere with a fleebag who would never give me a chance, with a fat Russian who just let his yetis rid of me, with a bird-lady who has a love affair with my teeth, _or_ with a pile of sand who can't even survive a fight his equal-" he waved a hand to Pitch. "-on his own."

Bunny's gaped, his mouth wide open as Pitch laughed. "He can leave if we wishes. And, as you can see, he wants nothing to do with you." He continued to laugh.

The pooka was fed up with the boogieman. He pulled of a colored egg from the strap around his chest and aimed it at Pitch. The nightmare king didn't flinch as it was hurled in his direction. Jack used his staff and the egg fell to the ground covered in a black ice made partially of Pitch's nightmare sand.

"Pathetic," Jack mumbled. He then twirled his staff, making the snow created from his staff spin around him. He forced it to grow larger and stronger. The four guardians backed away as the blizzard tornado extended out into the sky, becoming larger than the shops around them. The wind tugged them around. Tooth had difficulty not flying off with the wind while the other three tried to hold their ground. The wind didn't affect Jack nor Pitch.

Pitch laughed once more, his hands folded behind his back, as his apprentice swept Bunnymund of his feet, Sandy started to fall apart as the his golden sand was being stripped from his body, Tooth's wing could barely fight against the winds. Only North, being so plump, had been able to stand his ground, which only made the winter spirit furious.

The wind speeds were like a tornado, but the father christmas held on. "Jack," he called out. "Stop this madness! This isn't you!"

His words were lost in the wind. Pitch walked over to the Russian man, unaffected by the hell surrounding him. Black restraints grabbed onto North's hands and feet, pulling to the ground, standing on his knees. The boogieman's sand swirled in his hands, forming into a black sword. Gold words were etched into the blade. _Metus Vincit Omnia_ The Latin words translated to _Fear Conquers All._

Both of Pitch's hands held the handle as he lifted the weapon over North, preparing to stab at the man's heart. "It's time for fear to rule the world." Pitch leered.

**...**

Bunny flew within the tornado bashing into objects that had been caught in the storm's path. How the the citizen's sleep was not disturbed by the high winds and the roofs' shutters he did not know. He'd seen glimpses of North, still standing there trying to talk sense into the boy plagued darkness by Pitch.

As he stared off towards the three figures on the ground, an unexpected tree branch knocked into him causing him to twist and turn in the air. He felt something grab onto his waist and yank. The oxygen left his lungs at the tug that was pulling him to the Earth. He managed to twist his body to find that the thing that had grabbed onto his stomach belonged to Sandy, his golden whip holding onto Tooth as well.

When Bunny reached solid ground he gave it a quick kiss before turning his attention back to Sandy and Tooth. Both of their faces were horror stricken, staring off to his left.. He turned to look.

There North was in chains with Pitch holding a sword ready to be plunged into his heart.

"No!" Bunny cried as he raced to where he stood, trying not to fly off again, but it was no use. He was too far away.

The Nightmare King drove down.

**... New chapter on wednesday!**

**I'd say this was one of my favorite chapters to write as well as the one before it. Sorry for sounding terrible and cruel. :/ I thought of this quote while writing the ending:**

**"The only thing we have to fear is fear itself." -****Franklin D. Roosevelt. 32nd president of the US.**

**This week's chapters will be posted every other day to make them last longer since I don't plan on posting on Christmas. So, expect the next chapter on Wednesday!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, over 200 reviews! YES! And... 3,568 visitors in all... I wasn't even expecting a hundred!**

**Shout-Outs to:**

**_Noivavea Nox: Because it's fun to mess with your emotions *evil laughter*_  
**

**_Hana-Liatris: ... Wow, thank you. That was really helpful. I'll put that in mind for when I write next week's chapters._**

**_CloakiSchemer: Haha. Sorry for making you wait. Hope this makes up!_**

**_Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet: Thank you fall of your reviews. I agree, my first few chapters are very weak and I apologies for it. Do you ever look back at your work and say, "I did this? This is child's play!" Yah, I do that every time I look back on anything :/ _**

**_Dancing With The Clouds: Oh my gosh. Thank you! That is so sweet! But I've seen your work. You don't fool me :)_**

**You know, I just realized I hate writing dialogue. It's not my strongest. I just like to describe the situation, back stories, and people's emotions.**

** I thought of this quote while writing this:**

**********"Fear defeats more people than any other one thing in the world." -Ralph Waldo Emerson. U.S. poet, essayist and lecturer.**

**********Here is the next chapter of Sickness:**

The world around him slowed. North watched helplessly at the boogieman's feet as he plunged his sword towards his heart.

Memories of good times flew through his mind. He never believed it before, but life really does flash before your eyes. He remembered his home, Santoff Claussen. A memory of his childlike elves having a snowball fight against him reminded him the family he had. All those yetis and elves, they were like his brothers and children. He wondered what they would do without him. Would they move on? Would Christmas no longer be filled with joy from the toys he'd bring? No, there would be no Santa Claus to deliver them.

_The children_, He thought to himself._ How would Christmas be like for them without Santa?_ The holiday was only a few days away. Now, they would never see a present from the fat jolly man. There would be no more Christmas cheer, or at least not as it had been would never get to see the smiles and excitement on their faces when they found their presents on Christmas day.

He thought back to his family, the other guardians. He remembered his closest and most trusted friend Sandy. He was so quiet yet had much to say. He always found a way to make him feel better by just being in the same room. Bunny was like a brother, or cousin maybe. North always found him to be amusing whenever he became angry, which was all the time. Sure, they had butt heads, but he wouldn't trade him for anyone else. Tooth was so sweet she could give a person a cavity as strange as it might sound. Like a mother, she looked after all of the guardians and always wanted to be there to comfort a person going through hard times. He would have to say Tooth was a person he would never allow to get hurt.

Then there was a Jack. He was mischievous but had the innocence of a child. Even though he was 318 now, he still resemble a 17 year old who died saving his sister. He brought the guardians together as a family unit. It surprised North how strong the child could be. He always managed to smile no matter how much he hurt on the inside. He was the most inspirational out of all the guardians North thought. The little spirit was like the son North would never have a chance to have.

He remembered their first Thanksgiving together. Tooth had decided to cook for them. She always managed to surprise all of them. A turkey the size of Sandy was laid on the table before them with gravy, mashed potatoes, corn bread and other delicacies littered around it. Because Bunnymund was a vegetarian, she had made a special plate of roast beet salad with chèvre. North remembered how that night had ended: Tooth was sprawled out on the other couch, laying her head on Bunny's lap. Sandy slept hovering in front of the fire place, dreams sand swirled above his head and played out his dream. Jack had fallen asleep as well, leaning against North, on a couch a bit farther from the fire than North preferred. But Jack's opposite was fire. He couldn't stand it. They seemed all so peaceful. All the tension left their faces and were calm. His family had fallen asleep around him.

Jack, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny were his family. A family isn't defined by blood. No, they were defined by relationship. Even if they argued, he couldn't hate them. He cared for each of them and would lay down his life if it would save them. He loved each and everyone of them. If he was to truly die at the hands of Pitch, he would only wish for his family to be okay.

This was his end. This was where he would finally die, once and for all.

North closed his eyes and waited for the death blow. He waited.

But the nothing came. He opened his eyes to see what his enemy was waiting for to see him stumble to the left. Something was lodged into Pitch. A shard of ice had impaled itself into his skin. Pitch turned to see his apprentice glaring at him, his eyes flashing from its normal blue to a combination of silver and gold.

Jack clutched at his head, dropping his dark golden weaved staff, as the boogieman spoke. "What a pathetic attempt, child. Did you think that was clever? You are mine now, Jack. I own you. I will make these guardians suffer and the dark part of you will smile as you watch them cry out in pain while you are screaming from the inside."

The storm had stopped completely by then, but the chill in the air was constant as Jack struggled with himself. Pitch laid a hand on his apprentice's shoulder. More darkness pulsed inside Jack than before, making it unbearable. His body burned from the inside. He wished he had control of his body so he could cough out the darkness from his insides. He wanted to call out to his friends the guardians. He wanted to tell them to get out of there. He knew Pitch wasn't weak. He was living proof of how dangerous that man could become.

The guardians were armed and ready to attack as they surround Pitch and Jack. The Boogieman's eyes darted back and forth between the guardians."No, he's mine!" Pitch screamed. He pulled Jack to him and sunk into the ground. A tunnel was left in their place. A tunnel to his lair.

The four guardians looked to each other and nodded. As dangerous as it was, they needed to save Jack. They couldn't leave a guardian behind. Bunny jumped straight down into the hole, not afraid of what might happen to him. The rest of the guardians slide behind down the dark tunnel, North getting stuck in smaller parts of the tunnel.

Each were determined to prove to the guardian of fun that he was wrong about them; They truly did care for Jack. They all wanted to take him into the family as a son, a brother. He had, actually, brought the guardians together more as a family. Before Jack, they only interacted when they had meetings and fights. They did their jobs and didn't turn their heads when they saw each other on the field. No, they were separate.

But one boy turned that around. They spent Easter together, Thanksgiving, and Christmas. They had shared laughs, pranks, and love. Without Jack, it would never be the same. Bunny knew it deep down in his heart that they would never be a true family without him.

Parts of it had collapsed which made getting around even more difficult for Father sped ahead of the other guardians down the old tunnel. He had to save Jack, he had to.

He left the other guardians in the dust as he hopped on all four to the end of the tunnel.

**Wow, don't you just love cliff hangars? *Dodges thrown fruit* Okay, Okay, if you all are getting uninterested, just wait until Sunday, please! That's the closest spoiler you're getting from me! *Covers face with hands while eluding more flying fruit***

**Okay, guys, another chapter will arrive on Friday the 21st. Hopefully, we won't die!**

**REVIEW! They are essential to getting me to write chapters!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A quote to ruin your mind:**

******"We are more often frightened than hurt; and we suffer more from imagination than from reality." -Lucius Annaeus Seneca. A Roman philosopher.**

******Shout-outs to you kind people:**

******_Guest: Wow, thank you leaving such a long and nice review. I'm glad that I made you doubt about North's possible death! (as bad as it sounds) Anyhow, I'm glad as well that you liked their unusual family. You know, it would be weird since North happens to be bringer of Christmas, Tooth is a hummingbird hybrid, Sandy is a pile of sand, Bunny is a grump kangaroo thing, and Jack is the bringer of snow... Such a strange yet awesome family._**

******_HeartsDesire: ... Was it because of the summary that you kept skipping over? Don't worry, I do that, too. When I read summaries like the one I wrote for this, I tend to think 'it's just some random person with a pathetic story'... I my goodness, that made me sound terrible. Sorry, people! Anyhow, I'm glad you like it and, soon, Bunny will be kicking some a** :D_**

******_likhitata: I KNOW. I'M SORRY! i didn't really like it all that much, except for almost killing North XD_**

******_CloakiSchemer: ... Give me the chainsaw. You can throw fruit instead. MUST QUOTE: "Remind not to get on your bad side." -Jack Frost XD XD XD_**

******_Judopixie: I hereby promise to come back from the dead and finish this fanfic if we die!_**

******_I'd like to say a few words of gratitude: Thank you guys for sticking around when I wasn't even sure if anyone was actually reading this. You have all brightened up my day every time I read a review. Thank you, again, for reading :)_**

**Okay, so this is basically my version of the books and Pitch's past. I haven't read any of the books, only the excerpt of North and whatever I might have seen on tumblr and the RotG Wiki. It's also a bit of an awkward chapter. If you have questions, ask me in a PM or in a review. Enjoy:**

_Why can't I fight him? _he asked his mysterious friend within his head. Jack still wasn't sure whether he was insane or if someone was really there talking to him. Pitch pulled him by his hair down into the depths of his home. Jack was still trapped inside his body, unable to control his actions. But he saved North's life. He stopped Pitch and that was enough for the boy. If his family was safe, he didn't care what would happen to him.

_Pitchiner has always had a strong will,_ Her voice spoke full of sorrow._ Back when was human, he captured the fearlings and dream pirates and locked them away. Years later, he was the one entrusted with guarding the doors that kept the fearlings at bay. He was the only one who could do the job._

_Why is he doing this, anyways? _He asked not really expecting an answer.

But the voice always managed to surprise him. _He wants his revenge._

_Why? I don't understand. _

She was silent for a moment. _When he was young, he had a daughter. He loved her with his full being. He never wanted to let her go. But, he had to. He was called to duty far away from his daughter without any way to contact her, no communication between the two. He left to be a jailer to the fearlings he had captured years before his daughter was born. He was to keep them imprisoned for he year. But he missed his daughter. _She paused once more. Jack could have sworn her voice had cracked at the end. _The fearlings spoke in his daughter's voice, crying out for help behind the door he was guarding. His fear caused him to open the doors, even though he knew she wasn't there... He went insane. The fearlings corrupted his mind and made him into a madman. The soldier he once was, was gone. His daughter died before he could reach her. His grief destroyed the little sanity he had left and made him into the man you see today. Now, he wants to make them feel the pain he felt. The grief. The regrets. The sorrow. The loneliness. His daughter's pain that he couldn't ease._

His mind was silent as he was dragged down into the depths of the cavern.

_Why are you telling me this? _He pleaded.

_Someone else needs to know that Pitch wasn't all cruel and brutal. He once was a good man. A good soldier who protected the ones he loved._

There was silence.

_Who are you? What is your name?_

She laughed at the request. It was sweet but painful. It was loving yet filled with sorrow. _My name no longer matters. It hasn't mattered since Kozmotis Pitchiner came to power._

**.../\...**

The guardian of fun found himself back in the underground. He hated it there. A chill existed there that nipped at the winter spirit whose job was to do that. This cold was the only cold that had ever effected Jack since he was turned into a spirit.**  
**

The girl he had spoken to no longer replied. He felt her presence leave him after a short time. Who was she, this woman who comforted him yet hadn't told him who she was?

He didn't have time to think about it, for he was snapped back into reality when he felt Pitch's staff crushing against his sternum while he laid on the stone floor of Pitch's lair, defenseless due to the fact he had no control over his body. The king of nightmares glared at him with a hungry smile as blood trickled from his wound below his ribs on his left side. Yes, he knew that he will outsmart the guardians and get just what he wanted. His plan had fallen into line perfectly.

Jack stared back at his captor. He still didn't have control, but he glared from within himself.

"You think you and her are so clever, don't you?" He spat.

_Her? _Jack thought.

"Let me tell you something: I don't care if you try to defy me anymore. You're too late, anyways. The process is almost complete."

_Process?_ Pitch wasn't making any sense. Since he had been turned, Pitch hadn't done anything with him. He was left in the main room with the globe to stand to the side and do nothing. His body wouldn't react unless Pitch told him so. Jack even worried that his body would forget to breathe sometimes. Pitch only interacted with him every so often. All he did, though, was pump more dark sand in him. Sometimes he would mutter something like "Almost there," but, other than that, he was alone.

The sand in his stomach clumped together like clay. Whenever Pitch pumped more sand, it felt like it was getting bigger. He couldn't cough it up because he had no control. He was stuck with whatever had grown within the pit of his stomach, until now.

"Let's finish this up, shall we?"

Jack didn't understand at first. Pitch focused on the winter spirit and the sand within his victim. Jack's stomach began to stir. He began to gag on it. He felt it creep up his throat, burning and scratching him when it touched the edges of his esophagus. He coughed and dry heaved until it reached past his mouth. Pitch turned him onto his side to chuck up the clump of sand that had grown in his stomach.

Jack looked at the ball that he had coughed up. What a strange thing. But it only became weirder when he saw the thing move. It grew larger and expanded. The sand that had been a suit on Jack's body crawled away from him and joined with the other sand, leaving him in only his boxers yet again. Without the dark sand, his staff, that had been weaved with gold, fell apart back into two pieces yet again. The blob grew tall and slim. It then morphed more by adding four limbs.

The thing he had coughed up took shape of a human and stood over him. It was black like the shadows with red pupiless eyes.

Jack gasped at the figure in front of him, not even noticing that he finally had control over his body again. After days of being under Pitch's influence, he was in control. But Jack was too preoccupied with the figure that stood over him now.

Pitch had done what Jack believed to be impossible until now.

**.../\...**

Bunnymund reached the end of the tunnel which opened into a large dark room covered in stone, not dirt like the tunnel leading in. The only lights came from torches which were screwed to the walls which made the cages hanging from the ceiling look like they belong to a horror film. In the center of the room was a rusty globe that appeared like the one North had back at his place. The world was rusted and dented and sat on a platform. Ten feet away from the globe Pitch sat at a king's chair. His eyes focused on the pooka, his hands tapping at the armrest impatiently. The color mahogany stained his left side.

Bunny pulled out his boomerangs. "Where's Jack, you freak?"  
The Nightmare King laughed hysterically; a laugh that made a chill crawl down the pooka's spine. A smile stretched across his face.

The tunnel entrance from behind him collapsed on itself. The pooka turned and was horrified to see it sealed tight like a cap on a quiver. He rammed against the boulder that blocked his path, but it wouldn't budge. He turned back to the Nightmare King who still smiled, amused by his failed attempt.

Bunnymund got back into a ready position. "I'll ask you one more time: Where is Jack, whacker?"  
He peered to his left towards the cracked ceiling. A cage hung by itself away from the others. From Bunny's view only a small bit of Jack's frosty white hair was visible. Apparently, Jack had some control now if Pitch had to put him in a cage. That was a good sign, right?

"You're a little late. The process is complete." Pitch's smile showed his razor shark teeth. His silver and gold eyes looked over the bunny who was utterly confused.

"What process?"

Pitch mocked concern in his reply. "Why, Jack was infused with my sand for a specific reason. Because of this, it had learned of Jack's abilities, magical and physical, creating a mold of him."

Silence crept over the room for a few moments.

"Why don't I just show you?" The dark man asked.

A form that had been hidden from the Pooka's view stepped out of the shadows. Even though he was no longer standing in the dark, it was still difficult for Bunnymund to make out his features since was as dark as the shadows under a child's bed. His eyes glowed red with no pupils. It was the only part of the form that wasn't black.

He almost called out to him, but then he realized who was in the cage above him. He looked back at the figure standing before him. _This is just a dream_, Bunny tried to reassure himself. _Or, maybe, I hit my head during the blizzard-tornado._

No, neither of those were true.

The shadow boy who stood in front of him was...

... Was Jack.

**.../\...**

Sandy stood holding a ball of sand that illuminated the part of the tunnel they were in as North pushed himself against the sealed entrance Bunny had gone through, but it was no use. Bunny was on his own.

"Oh, no," Tooth gasped. "What if Bunny can't hold him on his own? What about Jack? We can't leave them there!"

North held his hand in front of him in a surrendering stance. "Calm down, Tooth. We can't do anything here. We need to find new path."

Just as he said it, the roots upon the ceiling stretched out, grabbing around the old man. North kicked his feet as he felt them leaving the ground. Before anyone could react, the Russian was lifted higher and into the ceiling. Smooth stone replaced the spot where North went through. Tooth flew to top and started to pound on the ceiling. Sandy made a shovel and started to bang the golden tool onto the ceiling, but it was no use.

Tooth's breathing became quick pants that was now the same tempo of her hummingbird heart. She landed on the ground of the passage way. "What now, Sandy? North, Bunny, and Jack could be dead, now! We-Where are we supposed to go? I-I don't know what to do." Her lip quivered as a tear streamed down her cheek. She felt so weak, so powerless. Here she was with trained fighters while she was just the keeper of memories who always smiled. But now, she felt as if she would never smile again. She held her face in her hands as she started to sob.

Sandy laid a hand on her shoulder as his other hand lifted her chin to wipe away her tears. He gave her an encouraging smile he hoped would calm her. He knew she wasn't weak. He had seen firsthand what she could if you threatened her friends. She just needed a bit of encouragement.

They stood there in silence for a long moment. They stared at each other as time ticked by, but they needed to rescue their friends. Their family was in trouble. Tooth sighed and place a determined smile upon her face. "Come on, let's go get out friends back."

**I didn't feel right leaving Jack naked, so he gets boxers. If it bothers you that much, then fine, picture him naked. So this is my view on a 'cloning process.' Basically, Jack had a baby that he coughed up... ****I doubt any of you expected this. So, the story won't be ending for a while. We're halfway there... I think :)**

**If you have question, ask me in a review or PM**

**Next chapter will be posted on Sunday the 23rd... if we survive the rest of the day.**

**I PROMISE, IT WILL GET BETTER!**


	12. Chapter 12

**BOOK SPOILERS! I actually haven't read the books. I just know what I know from Tumblr and the RotG wiki. Those who have read the books, sorry that I'm inaccurate (I have no doubts that I'm wrong) and apologies for it. I'll read those books someday, probably when the cow finally jumps over the moon.**

**"Lullaby For A Stormy Night" by Vienna Teng made this chapter possible and emotional for me. :'( Listen to the song!**

**Shout-outs to you, lovelies:**

**_Lilac Poizon: I figured it was you. haha Okay, I know it doesn't give him an excuse for what he has done, but you have to feel pity for him, right? It certainly kills me. I read a part of the book where he becomes Pitch Black, when he was guarding the doors. Oh my goodness, I cried. This chapter is a bit boring but important. _**

**_HeartsDesire: Haha! Okay, no, I don't plan on doing that. I think it would ruin the whole idea of her being in Jack's head from the start. BUT, she'll play a big part in helping all of the guardians in later chapters. Her form, from my plan so far, will remain as a light until we get to the conclusion._**

**_CloakiSchemer: Well, I could just leave him naked! I would make me feel terrible, especially since he will be in that state for a while. That would just be awkward for everyone..._**

**_Girl SuperSonic: Yep, that's my view on it :) Kind of awkward and disgusting. I actually had a dream about that once when I was younger. As I had said before, I used to eat the sand when I went to the beach. When I was a bit older, I had a dream that coughed up the sand and it started moving... Worst. Dream. Ever._**

**_Sodapop'sAce14: Oh yah, really weird. And, Thank You! You make me smile and throw my fist in the air, crying out, "YES!"_**

**_TapD: Oh my gosh. Why, thank you. I'm glad I inspired you and you're enjoying the fic :) You, my friend, lightened up my morning!_**

**_SetsuUzumaki: AHAHHAHA O-O :D :D :D Oh my gosh, I don't I ever laughed so much. Honestly, I'm still smiling over it, and I read your review the yesterday! *Hugs you because of your amazingness*_**

**Random quote I thought of:**

_**"To fear love is to fear life, and those who fear life are already three parts dead." -**__Bertrand Russell_

_****__My sweat, tears, and a hint of blood (cutting your finger hurts!) while making this chapter, so I hope you enjoy. Your questions about the mysterious voice shall finally be answered. CHAPTER HAS BEEN REEDITED:_

In a cage the winter spirit hung from the ceiling. He laid on the metal and frost covered bottom of that cage curled up in ball, still clutching his head, hugging against the cage's bars.

His visible pale skin appeared to glow on the stone walls of the cavern. He was ever so skinny. His ribs showed beneath his skin, and his hip bones stuck out. He had tried so many times before to gain weight but never succeeded. Back when he was human, after his father left, he had become the provider for his family. He spent plenty of his time trying to find work which hardly gave him the money he so desperately needed. He would never eat until he was sure his mother and sister had their fillings. Even when Pippa, his little sister, offered him half of her scraps, he declined, knowing she wouldn't be full on the little she had on her plate. So, he spent most of his time on the verge of death by starvation.

Once he became immortal, he tried to eat. Food wasn't a requirement, but it did help when a spirit was in need for energy or to speed the healing process. When he visited North not too long ago, he had eaten as many cookies, cake-balls, and brownies as he could, only to find his stomach never bulged. In fact, he wanted to only chuck up what he had eaten. He was still frozen in time, stuck with the physical features he had before he died.

But, none of his fellow guardians knew of how deathly slim he was. Not necessarily physical. Like his body, he had fragile emotions. He could be so gullible and hope that the world wasn't so cruel, yet it always turned on him and crushed him. Those years of being alone, only talking to himself and the moon, only listening to only the sounds of a breeze the wind constructed and the snaps of twigs and crunching of snow beneath his bare feet. It had all tore at him, broke him into an animal just trying to survive. His trust was thin, just like his bony body. He simply waited for them to turn on him and shatter his heart like everyone else. Like the tree after being buried in a winter storm, he was never the same after each break of hope. But when it seemed to last, their affection, he had doubt his thoughts of the guardians. Maybe he could trust them. But when the guardians had turned against him that Easter, shunning the spirit, the slight bond they had shattered like glass to be swept away by the wind. Everything about him was fragile and weak.

Weak.

He felt so weak, so tired, tired of living. Why didn't he just die? He hated this feeling of vulnerability. It was so foreign to him. He always acted as the independent chaotic teenager who did whatever he wanted and went wherever, causing fun and snow days.

The world around him was difficult to focus on. The room seemed to spin whether his eyes were closed or not. All sounds sounded muffled as if he was underwater. He heard his captor's laugh, but couldn't make out anything else, neither did he care. His head ached and his stomach still burned from the sand that had been in his stomach. His blood no longer coursed with the nightmare sand. He felt drained and exhausted. His eyebrows knitted together in pain. He had tried to get up moments before only to find himself unable to even pull himself up into a sitting position. The effort alone made the room spin only faster. He was weak and helpless.

Whatever Pitch did to him, he wasn't recovering from it quite well.

_Why can't you tell me your name? _The spirit of winter asked the girl from within his mind, not expecting an actual reply.

_I can, but I choose not to. In fact, I'm not sure I even remember it... _If he could see her face, Jack would say she was possibly on the verge of tears. But she stayed strong when she spoke. She attempted to hide her hurt just like he had for 300 years. He had learned from his own experience when someone was trying to hide their pain.

Silence crept over his mind again. Comforting others was never his thing. In fact, he didn't have much contact with others since he was invisible for so long. He never really learned 'people skills.' Normally, Tooth or North were the ones doing the comforting, sometimes Sandy. Bunny just made situations worse simply because of his temper and pride.

_Do you remember anything about your past? _He questioned. He felt like he was being nosy and regretting saying it after the words left his mouth, but he needed some information about this person he was sharing thoughts with.

Fortunately, for Jack, she didn't seem to care. _Kozmotis was a married man, once. Did you know that? He had a child with the love of his life, the person he wished to share the end of his days with. They had lived in peace for a six months after their daughter's birth, but his wife became ill. She no longer ate the food she was given. She became weak and could no longer do the things she loved.__Pitchner had taken her to several men who knew their medicine and to magicians, even. But, no one had a cure for her strange illness. Kozmotis was called to duty and had to leave his ill wife and daughter for a month for an assignment. _

_The night before he came back from his duty, she slipped away in her sleep in the care of his best friend. Pitchiner never forgave his friend for letting his wife die. He blamed that friend for her death. The man was, after all, a medic himself. Kozmotis blamed the surrounding worlds for making his daughter motherless and him without the other half of his heart._

_But he moved on for his daughter's sake. He raised her the best he could. Kozmotis protected her from her fears. He tried ever so hard not to fall to pieces while being in her presence. . She looked so much liker her mother it nearly killed him to look her in the eye. She was a spitting image of his love. __He loved his daughter with all of his heart. _

___But he had to leave, yet again. When she had turned eight, he left her in the care of his wife's sister. She was the only person he truly trusted after his wife's death. He left to guard the doors to the fearlings like I had told you before. It had been only a few months in that he became homesick. He didn't know when he would see his daughter again. But he kept a locket with a picture of her around his neck._

___ It was once his wife's when she was alive. He gave it to her when had to leave her for a long time to do his duty. It was a simple object. It had gold with twisted curls around the edges. Before he left, he told her to put in the locket what she treasured most, which she put a small drawing she did herself of her love, Kozmotis Pitchiner. He wanted to leave a token, a memento, for her to remember him and a promise that he would return one day to marry her. It was all she had of him through those dark days without him, but she stayed strong. As I had said, they married. Before her death, his wife had written a note that said for him to keep the locket. He obliged his love's last request. _

___When Kozmotis had opened the locket, he found a drawing of his daughter done by his wife when she was only a month old. Every year, Pitch would put a new photo of his daughter on her birthday to match her new appearance. That locket gave him courage during his time as a soldier, when he was away from his daughter for those long remote years. He constantly would glance at the small drawing when he felt he was being pushed to his limits... which was quite often._

She went silent, a sign that she had finished her story.

_Why are you telling me this? _Jack questioned. It made no sense to him. This person knew all of this about his enemy, but how?

_You asked me who I was and what I know. I don't know my name, but I do remember those years with Kozmotis. He was such a gentlemen. He cared so deeply for everyone and everything to only have it all taken away from him._

The pieces connected inside Jack's brain. How it was possible, he didn't know, but it was.

_You- You're Pitch's wife._

**.../\...**

**DO NOT STEAL MY IDEA! I worked really hard on putting his wife in this story, so no taking the idea, or you get slapped!**

**When I read on the RotG wiki how Pitch became the boogieman, I honestly cried. I actually cried while reading that. It's just so terrible to think how he was this great man who loved his daughter with his full being but was separated from her to become a jailer to the fearlings. Imagine how many times he looked at that locket to give him courage to continue his job. Then the fearlings play a dirty trick on a disconsolate man and turn him into the universe's most hated man... It's just heartbreaking.**

___**I fell in love with the poem, "Birches" by Robert Frost and used it a bit to explain Jack's feelings of being 'broken glass' and how he was a loner. All credit to the lovely poet who made me cry.**_

**Next chapter will be posted... On the 25th. I'll see you on Christmas. You're questions about Pitch's plan of the 'cloning' will be answered and explained more in the next chapter, as well as a fight scene (which I hate writing). Pitch's wife's sickness will be explained later on!**


	13. Chapter 13

**(_I rewrote a part of Chapter 12. Please go look just for those who were lost when I said 'the guardians didn't know about Jack's skinniness' thing. My laptop decided not to save and I didn't realize it didn't until someone pointed it out. Anyhow, go back and look, please. Thanks.)_**

**Alright, apparently, all of you assumed it was the daughter. But, nope, it's Pitchiner's wife, my "OC" if you would like to call it that. :) I've always felt like she'd been overshadowed by Pitch and their daughter. So, now she can shine! **

**Shout-outs, you kind people:**

_**CloakiSchemer: I think I'll be buying you more tissues soon. So, Jack will have a bit of a hate/pity relationship for a while. Haha Jack's on my side!**_

_**SetsuUzumaki: Oh my gosh, I loved the thought of why Jack is so skinny (Strange to say) and I thought it shows his vulnerability physically! But also shows how much he cared for his human family. :) Your question will be answered in a few chapters, sorry! Thank you!**_

_**likhitata: Haha thank you! I made the part about the locket, but I thought it added on to the depth of their relationship and proved her significance in Pitchiner's life. Such a sad story to be told.**_

**Okay, chapter 13:**

**.../\...**

He had left his friend, his brother, in the hands of his greatest enemy. Now, Pitch had somehow managed to make a copy of Jack, the person he considered to be his obnoxious little brother.

Jack's shepherd's crook laid in two pieces on the floor in front of the king of nightmares' feet. He smiled deviously at the two figures, Bunny and the Jack made of his nightmare sand.

"Now, why don't we get on with the show?" Pitch joked. He cackled as his fingers snapped and the being that had stood far from him was now inches from his face. His eyes were luminous and glowed on the pooka's fur.

Bunny side stepped as the staff made of sand crashed down where he once stood. The stone floor cracked from the impact. The Shadow Jack swung at his head but missed. Bunnymund jumped back against the wall and threw an egg bomb. It burst into a pink explosion, but the shadow spirit ran out of it, unaffected by the egg bomb.

Jack made a three slivers of ice, each thin and long. One shot towards Bunny. He ducked just in time from it embedding itself into his eye. He sidestepped the next one to the left. The third grazed his right arm. Blood soaked into his fur.

He ducked before Jack's nightmare staff could crash into his face. It, instead, chipped into the wall behind the Pooka. Bunny took his chance and landed a kick to his enemy's stomach, making him slightly hunch over. He then made an upper-cut punch, causing Shadow Jack to fly backwards. The shadow spirit did a back-flip and landed on his feet.

He stood and smirked at Bunny, though it was hard to tell due his appearance of a shadow. "My turn," the shadow boy intoned. His voice was dead and monotonous. It wasn't Jack's voice like Bunny knew it as. Instead, it was deep and smooth and a hint of Jack's mischievousness crept into it as he spoke.

His shepherd's crook morphed, the crook in the staff vanished and the rest of the staff turned to ice. His ice was different from Jack's, even when he was diseased with nightmare sand. Before, it only had been a slight tint grey. But this creature was a perfect mix of ice and nightmare sand. It was smooth like a frozen wave with black sand within. It grew and formed into a long sword, a spatha. Bunny sidestepped to the right, hopped back, and rolled to the left, dodging his attacker. The Shadow Jack sliced at Bunny and left a slash across his chest, reaching to either side. The Pooka gasped and clutched at his chest. It wasn't deep, but it certainly hurt.

Bunny pulled out his boomerang and blocked his attacker's spatha from slicing through his chest. Jack came down again and again on the boomerang. Bunny tried to hold his ground, but then Snap_!_

A part of Bunny's soul screamed at what had just happened. Of course, he knew his boomerangs weren't indestructible, but they were a part of him. He had that boomerang from when he first became a guardian. He wanted to yell at his attacker, but there was no time.

Shadow Jack sent a blow to the Pooka's stomach with his foot, knocking him off his feet.

**.../\...**

Pitch watched from his throne, enjoying the show, as his creation fought the overgrown hairball. The pooka didn't seem sure of how to react to this figure. It was a nice match to the winter spirit he had locked in a cage above him. The poor boy was left weak without the his other half. When the sand had coursed through his veins, he had become depended on its power like the guardians were to believers. It was like a drug that they needed in order to survive. This 'Shadow Jack' was made up of his The figure he made was made of Jack's worries, anxieties, his suspicions, hatred, his despair, his greatest fears. This Jack was made of pure darkness. No hope or dreams lived in his creation just like the fearlings he commanded.

Pitch remembered what brought him to those measures. He knew he needed Jack on his side. His abilities were just what he needed to the leverage over the guardians that would give him a chance to come back into power, like in the Dark Ages. That creation he made, that sculpture, back in Antarctica when he attempted to persuade Jack to join him. The way the two elements mixed- it was a perfect concoction. But Jack had refused to join him.

So, desperate times called for desperate measures. He had used a new blade to get the job done. It was infused with his nightmare sand from within. His plan never was to keep the boy, his spirit made him difficult to control properly and only so much of his dark sand could be infused into him. Only so much of his sand could Jack have course through him before it would kill him. That's why that dagger was used, to spread his sand into the boy's body and learn about him- his strengths and weaknesses.

Now he had darker image of Jack in his control made half from Jack and half from Pitch. It was a perfect mix of cold and dark. After all, what went together more perfectly? It was made of Jack's darker half, the things the made up the side of him that he didn't want others to see. It was Jack's nightmares put together to make his ultimate fear.

His creation was what Jack and Pitch could have been, a duo that could have ruled over the humans of the planet.

He watched as his pet advanced on the over sized hare. He watch that pest's crimson blood seep into his fur. His apprentice was uninjured, he didn't even seem tired when he knocked the Bunny onto his back.

...Something was wrong.

Pitch was no longer paying attention to fight. The presence disturbed him. Something else was in his domain that he knew shouldn't be. He looked up at the cage that hung from the grey ceiling. The snow haired spirit didn't move. Pitch looked back at the show his pet and the fuzzball her giving and sighed. He stood up from his throne golden throne and ceased his hands behind his back. He held his head high and casually walked deeper into his lair, leaving the two guardians alone with his pet.

**.../\...**

Bunny rolled to the right as the black ice sword came down, again cracking the ground. He was stronger than Jack, that was obvious. His attacks, though, were still much like Jack. The pest got up on his feet again chucked another two eggs in the direction of the shadow spirit.

He knew it wouldn't stop him. If he wanted to defeat this creature of darkness, he would need help.

**.../\...**

**Goodness gracious, I suck at action scenes! I hope I answered some of your question in this chapter! If you're still lost or think I missed something, PM me or write a review. Thank you!**

**By the way, happy holidays!**

**New Chapter on 27th. **

**By the way, if you're having difficulty reviewing, sorry, that would be my fault. I took out the chapter about OCs and it is making this chapter and the one before share the reviews in a way. Kind of confusing. Anyhow, please PM me to do reviewing so I can hear your thoughts or just wait until the next chapter to review for both.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I couldn't wait to give you the next chapter, so here you go. Merry Post-Christmas!**

**Shout-outs:**

**_MysteriousSherlock: Haha I'm glad you're hooked! Chapters are posted every other day unless I say differently :) Thanks for reviewing!_  
**

**_Judopixie: Haha Thank you! Hope you enjoyed your Christmas if you celebrate it. :) Wow, I wish I'd said that. Maybe, it would have shut up everyone at my school!_**

**_Redemmo: I totally agree with you. It is difficult to critique your own work. I tend so skip over the mistakes and not realize it. I can't take a writer's course this year because I'm a freshmen at my highschool, but I plan on doing so next year. About the mix of monotonous/dark/smooth thing, my fault completely. My computer tends to not want to connect to the wifi so sometimes my changes save, sometime they don't and I don't realize it. I'll be fixing that ASAP. I know the character I want, just a mistake made by a blonde. :P Sorry. I totally agree, I wish I wrote more about Jack's turning. You know how it feels long to you, but when you actually look at it, there's hardly anything there? I tend to do that all the time. I did say that about his thinness and, once more, my laptop didn't save. I meant to write how 'jack's skinniness as a comparison to how he feels about himself and such.' Look back later; it should be fixed by then (ch. 12). I like your method of writing action. I'll put that into consideration. Thank you so much for reviewing. I respect every word you say and take it all cogitation. Thank you, once more._**

**Reminder: North is at a higher ground level than everyone else.**

**Onto the chapter:**

Tooth flew back from where she had come in through, Sandy following close behind. Her hand trailed against the passage wall. The passage walls were cold and were slightly wet. She pulled her hand away to feel the wet clay in her hands. A body of water must be above the tunnel.

Sandy noticed the moist dirt, as well, and made an image to Tooth of a water drop. Tooth nodded to confirm his assumption.

"Where do you think we are, Sandy?" she asked while wiping the mud onto her legs, which became a mess in her feathers. "I don't think we're under Burgess or the lake."

Sandy nodded and scratched underneath his chin. He shrugged his shoulders after a moment of pondering. Like Bunny's tunnels, this one was enchanted to make the length of traveling shorter, they knew. The travel from the entrance to where Bunny had gone in was a far stretch. For all they knew, they could have been under another continent. The moist walls proved that it was unlikely.

Tooth became flustered. She was faint, the little happiness she had before had vanished. Not knowing where North, Bunny, and Jack had gone made her anxiety worse. _What if they're dead?_ She asked herself. They were no match against Pitch on their own. They were, after all, in his domain. He knew what tricks and traps that littered his home.

Tooth leaned against the muddy wall, not caring about her feathers. But she kept falling. The wall behind her crumbled into a heap of mush and dead roots. More mud painted onto her green feathers. She gasped as she fell back. Sandy quickly help his friend out of the muck, his eyes widened with glee.

"Stop," Tooth muttered. "It's not funny."

But she wasn't what he was smiling at. With the wall down, he could see a new passage, a passage that could lead them to their friends.

**.../\...**

North opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by darkness. He could barely make out his hand, which was numb due to the cold, when he held it in front of him. The place was soundless except for his even breaths. _Where am I?_ he asked himself. He remembered being with Tooth and Sandy. Then he remembered the dead roots, or so he thought they were dead. They had wrapped around his belly pulled him off his feet above his friends and into darkness. The mud had let him through like quicksand. It had surrounded him, darkening his world and eventually passed out.

Now he was there in a room surrounded by darkness.

He scuffled to his feet, his effort sounding like an earthquake due to there being no other noise. He pulled a sword from his belt and felt it on the floor in front of him like a blind man would. He traveled through the hopeless darkness. He knew not where he was or whether he was alone. It was too dark to make out anything, really.

His hand found the stone which he used to lead him through the never-ending darkness. His thoughts traveled to Jack on his journey. Where was he? Did Bunny find him? What did Pitch do to him?

Was he dead?

His thoughts of despair were interrupted by a glow in the distance. It was small, like candle light. He followed the little light. As he came closer, the coldness he had felt decreased. His numb fingers became warm. The light filled him with hope in the forever light reminded North of the lights on his globe back at Santoff Claussen, like the heart of a child who believes.

He clumsily walked towards, not sure where he was stepping and not caring, anyways. His eyes were trained on the light, worried that it would vanish if his eyes left it for more than a second.

The scent of salt filled his nose as he came closer to the glow. The sound of rushing water was faint in the distance, but he didn't stop or train his eyes anywhere else. He was only ten feet away from it now. Nine. Eight. Five. Two.

The light vanished. The little glow that had given him hope ceased to exist. The chill in the room wrapped around North once more. He was stunned, not sure how to react to his lost hope. Why did he believe in that little light? It only teased him and left him alone in the dark.

The wall that was only a few feet ahead of him shriveled in one spot. The roots and dirt moved away from the spot, making a large hole. North saw the little light that shined through the breach in the wall.

Father Christmas rushed to the illumination. The hole was six feet in diameter, certainly big enough for the big bellied man to walk through. He looked up to see his friend Manny from above.

Below him, water rushed against the rocks that made the cliff. He was at the edge of an ocean.

**.../\...**

His ears no longer drowned out the noise from below him. Jack heard the tiny explosions from below him.

_Bunny?_

His head still throbbed and pounded within his hands. Each and every muscle burned and cried out with the little movement Jack made. His lungs hurt the worst of all. It felt as if they couldn't expand, like it was in too small of a cage. The feeling reminded him of drowning, being unable to get the oxygen he so desperately needed.

He heard the clash of metal against rock. He heard the snap of wood and it crumbling to the floor. He could have sworn he heard Bunny grunt, but he couldn't be sure. Another crack of stone. It was too hard to focus on for the spirit. He only wanted to sleep in a never-ending slumber. His eyes refused to stay open, but his mind fought back.

_I'm sorry, child, of what my husband has done to you,_ The woman spoke smoothly. But, please, d_o not blame him; blame the nightmares that have corrupted beyond reasoning._

The new piece of information about the women he had talked to in his mind had stunned him. If it truly was Pitch's wife, should he really trust her? Had anything she said reliable? How was he to know whether she was just toying with his mind as a sick joke from Pitch? He wanted to trust her, but how could he? But he never doubted her before. In fact she had helped him when he needed it most to save North. She had kept him company when he felt so alone in his internal battle. She somehow managed to suppress Pitch's nightmare sand which allowed him to fight back.

_I wish to help you,_ She added._ The real Pitchiner would never do this. He would rather die than be helping the nightmares plague innocent children. I know that for a fact, my dear._

Maybe he could trust her.

"Tell me," Jack pleaded in a whisper. It was the first time he had spoken under his own will. His voice was smooth and his tone didn't waver. "How do I stop Pitch?"

_You are in no shape to be in a fight, nor are the others. The guardians have been scattered. Regroup and I will help you._

**.../\...**

**_(Go back to chapter 12 and reread! I fixed a mistake that I didn't realize until someone pointed out that it didn't save. whoops, sorry.)_  
**

**Any ideas? So, where do you think they are?**

**Wow, this fanfic could take another 10-20 chapters to get through the plotline. Looks like I have a way to go.**

**Stay tuned to learn their fate. :D Merry Post-Christmas!**


	15. Chapter 15

**You know, I feel like the poem, "Birches," by Robert Frost sums up Jack's immortal life. If you have a hard time reading poems, you should at least look up an analysis on it.**

**Shout-outs:**

**_Darkblade 2.0: Nice guesses, but no. It's not a dream or nightmare. You know, I'm not sure if Sandy can even have a nightmare, maybe, he'd die from it or just fall apart. I don't know. Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. His skinniness is fun to use symbolism with._**

**_Nagasha: Soon they'll be together!_**

**_ .kussia: As long as they're not onions, come at me, bro!_**

**_Youji Zero: Aww, you're so sweet :) Thank you!_**

**_Micki H: Haha Awe, just wait and see chapter 18-20 (I'm not sure when I'll be getting to the emotional parts. Somewhere in there. HINT)_**

**I really hate making people wait, so I'm posting today. Chapter 15 with a bit of action. Enjoy:**

The hummingbird hybrid had to crawl on her hands and feet to get through the tunnel. It became narrower as they had walked. At times, she was afraid she wouldn't get through, but, somehow, she had managed. Tooth led the way through the small passage with Sandy following not too far behind her.

Sandy carried a ball of sand that shined through the tunnel. He couldn't give it to Tooth since it would likely take affect on her and she would be knocked out. The tunnel was dark, cold, and moist. Tooth became more cover in mud than before and Sandy simply mixed with the wet clay on his feet. Because of his size, he didn't have to be on all fours like Tooth; he only had to slightly crouch.

"Sandy, can you hold your light a bit higher?" Tooth asked. The darkness in front of her was awfully unwelcoming, but she kept moving, determined to find her friends. She had no idea where the tunnel would lead, but she had to remain faithful. She will find her friends.

As they trudged on, a ray of light shined from a distance. A warmth radiated off of it onto the hybrids feathers, causing the mud to dry and crust. She didn't know why, but she smiled. It felt so tender and kind. It didn't burn like the sun. It was a little bit of... hope.

"Sandy, do you see it?" she whispered, almost afraid her voice would scare it off.

The ball of glowing sand in his hand faded as he took notice of the other source of light. It reminded him of his dream sand, welcoming and full of life.

Tooth followed the light, it beckoning her towards it. As she came the closer, the light retreated deeper into the narrow passage. She desperately dragged herself along as the light fled. She wouldn't let it go. _It could be a sign, _She thought. _I promise to find you, Jack._

**.../\...**

The sounds of clatters of stone and metal echoed through out the large room. Jack attempted to pull himself into a sitting position while ignoring his brain's refusal. His arms shook as he managed to lift his stomach of the metal cage floor. His eyes threatened to blacken his world, but he continued to pull his legs under him. He leaned against the cage, panting from his struggle. Why did he feel so weak?

_Your strength will return in time. Your friends are here within Pitchiner's domain. _

"Where?" He whispered to her. He grabbed the bars of the bird cage behind him and pushed with the little energy he had to bring him up onto his feet. He stood there for a moment, testing his footing before letting go of the his prison's bars.

_Don't worry about them. Right now, get yourself out of the cage._

He nodded to her order. Without his staff, his could't do as much. He didn't have the strength to the bust down the the gold birdcage doors. He held the palm of his hand in front of him and concentrated. _Cold. Snow. Ice. _A blue white frosted icicle formed in his hand. It was thin and long.

Jack walked to the the door of the cage that stood between him and his friends. He pulled his hands between the bars and shoved the icicle into the lock. He managed to form another crystal of ice and lodged it into the mechanism. As he worked on the lock he saw a his least favorite guardian, but Jack no longer cared about their rivalry. He was just glad he was alive. Bunny was fighting something. It took only seconds for the spirit of Winter to realize the attacker was the Shadow Jack, Pitch's creation.

Oh how he hated that thing. It disgusted him to think that the sand that had once pumped through his veins was used to create a mold of himself. Pitch was a sickening man.

He shoved the thought in the back of his head and continued to work on his escape. He noticed his staff lade in two pieces at the foot of Pitch's throne. Where that man was, he didn't know or care. A couple of twist and the lock clicked.

As the door to the birdcage opened, he looked over towards the fight beneath him. Even from the distance, blood was visible on the Pooka's fur across his chest and shoulder. Bunnymund was fighting with what little he had- a few exploding eggs and one boomerang. The other was broken into pieces on the floor. Jack towards the golden throne. There at the foot of the king's chair laid his staff, still broken.

He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled. His voice sounded weird and scratched due to the sand that had burned and scratch the inside of his throat, but his audible. "Go to the throne!"

**.../\...**

Bunny heard his voice; He heard the spirit of fun's voice. _Jack? _He turned his head to look at his friend. There stood the winter spirit in nothing more than his blue plaid boxers. **(A/N: Ruined that moment, huh?)**

_To the throne? _Bunny thought. He looked towards the golden chair that Pitch had sat at. Spikes stuck out from the back like the tail feathers of a peacock. At the foot of it laid two pieces of wood. One was perfectly straight, the other had a hook like a shepherd's crook. He didn't even notice it when he first came in to the chamber. But now, the broken staff might just save him.

Bunny ducked as his attacker swung his dark ice sword again. He backed up, avoiding the sword from grazing his chest again. He turned and ran for the wall. Shadow Jack pursued his target with his Spatha at the ready. Bunny hopped and landed his feet on the stone walls of the cavern. The dark Jack swung when his target was just out of reach. Bunnymund pushed off and did a backflip, landing behind his attacker. He twisted on his heel and sped off toward the platform.

With little effort, he jumped onto the raised floor, not looking back to see if his pursuer was on his tail or not. He was only a few feet from the broken staff when the Shadow Jack rushed in front of him, cutting him off from the shepherd's crook.

Bunny tried to step away. On his back he felt the cool rusted globe. The Shadow Jack lashed out again and came down with his sword. At the last second, Bunny sidestepped.

The black ice sword sliced through the brittle metal, cutting off a large chunk of the metal world. Bunny swung around the back side of the globe, putting it between them. The red-eyed Jack simply hopped onto what was left of the metal globe and brought his sword down where Bunny stood.

Bunny hopped out of the way and rushed for the broken staff. If Jack's staff was to be in one piece, it would have been about the size of the Pooka. But, thanks to Pitch, It was only three feet of each piece. When he was only five feet away from the fragments of the staff when he felt something wrap around his ankle. It tugged at his foot and he came crashing down. Since he wasn't prepared for it, his head bashed onto the stone floor just inches from the staff.

He grasped the crook of the staff, his fingers grasping around the piece of wood just as he felt the thing wrapped around his foot pull ever so harder. He twisted his body as he was dragged towards the center of the platform to the now ruined globe. Perched on top of it was that shadow boy holding his icy spatha and a black whip with frost creating sharp and edgy designs. The end of the frosted whip wrapped around the Pooka's ankle.

Shadow Jack smiled as he pulled up, the false-kangaroo following the action. Once he was a good thirty feet up in the cavern, he floated for a moment. He hated heights, but the feeling of weighing nothing felt nice.

A move Sandy had done once the dark Jack did. Once the Pooka was in the air, Shadow Jack lashed down with the hand holding the whip, forcing Bunny to gain speed as he fell.

His landing was far from pretty. He land flat on his back. His precious oxygen was slammed out of him due to the impact. Bunny couldn't move. He wanted to scream because of the pain, but with the little air he had, he couldn't. Sucking in air hurt and his side ached. His vision blurred, but he saw the black figure walk to his side and mumble something. He couldn't catch since his ears were ringing. The half of the staff, still held in his furry palm, seemed to weigh far more than it should when he tried to lift it.

He watched, still stunned from the loss of breath and aching back with possible broken bones, as the Shadow Jack held grabbed the sand-ice spatha with both hands, the blade pointed down. He simply watched as Pitch's creation raised its sword. Bunny didn't react. His body refused to respond to his brain that was shouting at him.

The shadow spirit spoke ever so quietly, "_Cold and Dark__ will rule the word_."

The dark figure cackled.

Bunny heard a the yell, but it didn't belong to him. He took in the scene in front of him: There Jack stood with the other part of the staff, the straight piece, holding it behind himself like a golf swing. The Shadow Jack had been bashed with the piece of wood and sent into the shadows of the room.

Jack lowered the little three feet of staff and looked down to Bunny. "You alright, cottontail?" he asked casually.

Was he alright? He just took a beating from Jack's darker half. He could swear he had a broken rib. Bunny almost died in the hands of that creature, and Jack was asking him if he was alright like he would speak to the child.

"No, I'm not alright, you oversized snow cone!"

Jack sighed. _Yep, he's fine._

**.../\...**

**I'm the mood for a critique today. I guess all I can say is, "Come at me, bro!"**

**Chapter 16 will be posted in two days. (29th of December)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Shout-outs:**

**_Ruu. Razill. Kussia: Haha Thank you! No vegetables needed, miss! _  
**

**_DarkBlade County: Really? Awesomeness! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LOVELY PERSON! LET YOUR DAY BE FILLED JOY AND GUMMY BEARS! :D_**

**_Sunkissed-cheeks: OMG I love you! See, fandom, there is no Jack/Tooth, it's Tooth/ Jack's TEETH! And the deformed toy being a Jack-in-a-box, YES! I could so see that! (Oh my gosh, that would give me nightmares!) Oh, and I'm reading your fanfic. AMAZING_**

**_Judopixie: BAD IDEA! PLEASE DON'T DROWN YOURSELF TO FIND YOUR KEYS! hahaha_**

**Someone thought that the fake Jack was dead. Well, Shadow Jack isn't dead. He is like a man, but made of nightmare sand. (Spoiler: He will be VERY difficult to defeat so don't expect him to die off quickly, peoples.) Anyhow, there's a small explanation of how the fight ended in this chapter.**

**No sleep, but I wrote this chapter o_0 Sorry if I failed to check for typos. ENJOY:**

He crept through the secret passageways that made up his home. Stone covered the walls on all sides. A few had cracked and crumbled, but the underground held up. Pitch couldn't say the same for the castle that existed since the 13th century above his head that now laid in ruins. Torches light cast taunting shadows of someone watching from behind throughout the dark halls.

That presence he felt disturbed him. It shouldn't exist, yet he felt it there in his lair, his domain. He would destroy it. It shouldn't have existed. No, he needed to rid of it.

**.../\...**

Her little friend, the light, guided her through the narrow passage into the more solid and dry section of Pitch's domain. Dead roots littered the malnourished soil surrounding Tooth and Sandy. The crusted red-brown earth on the hybrid's feathers contrasted with the green. She certainly was a mess, but it didn't care; she only concentrated on the orb of light. Sandy followed not far behind, watching her back.

The passage had widened and stretched high enough for Tooth to walk. The ceiling was held too low to fly properly.

She followed her friend the light through the slowly expanding tunnel of darkness. Oh how she hated Pitch and his lair. The little glow contrasted with the place. It didn't belong in a place of fear; It should exist in the middle of field full of life, a place full of love and care.

She was so close to the extravagant light, only meters away. She reached out to touch it, mesmerized by its exquisite beauty. Tooth wanted to protect the life from the nightmares the domain of Pitch held.

Everything was dark.

Light pulsed from Sandy's ball of sand within his hand. The glowing orb that once stood inches from tooth had vanished. In front of her was the mouth of the tunnel. In front her she saw the back of a golden chair fit for a king. Spikes spread across its top like fan. As she and the sandman stepped into the cavern, a globe much like North's stood in the center, but South America laid flat on the stone floor.

To the right of the rusted world, two familiar faces stood out from the darkness on the platform they all stood from. Bunny clutched his side with his paw as Jack tugged at his other hand, trying to help him up.

Jack.

Snow white hair replaced the raven black he once had and his attire was missing except for his boxers. His pale skin seemed to glow just like that orb of light had. But his body was so... fragile. The kid was as thin as a rake. His ribs stuck out and his hips looked awkwardly wide compared to his waist. She had seen him before without his hoodie when she had to clean his wounds from Pitch, but it killed her to see him there. The shadows from the torches showed the angles of his bones. He didn't belong there, just like that light. Both were so full of life and should have been protected from the despair that plagued those very halls.

Tooth rushed over them and crashed into the unexpected spirit. "Jack," She called. Jack lost his balance in the surprise hug and toppled over the stone floors. The crusted earth on her feather crumbled onto him during the desperate hug. Tooth gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Don't you ever do that to me again. I thought you were gone!"

"I'm fine, Tooth," he reassured her while trying to break free from her grasp. He was still drained and hardly had the energy in the first place to whack the Shadow Jack away from Bunny in time.

The creature was gone. When Jack had turned his attention back to his dark imposter, the thing looked down the hallway Tooth and Sandy came from minutes later. He must have felt their presence and decided his time was up. "Until we meet again," it had said in a dark voice not like Jacks. It's voice remained low and raspy as it said, "I'll be waiting." The worst of it all, Jack recognized that voice.

It was the voice that plagued his dreams and tormented him through his human years. It was a voice that managed to scare him even though that man had been dead for all so long. Jack played back what the Shadow Jack had said over and over in his head, memories that had been hidden within the depths of his mind threatened to rise, as he heard him say, "_Until we meet again, I'll be waiting." _

Jack shivered from the memory of the creature talking to him in that haunting voice of the past.

Tooth pulled him up as Sandy helped Bunnymund into a standing position.

"Where's North?" The Pooka asked, realizing they were short a man.

Sandy suddenly thought the ground looked quite interesting, not meeting Bunny's gaze.

"We got separated," Tooth answered dismally as she attempted to brush off the dirt that had smeared onto him during their hug. "He's somewhere here in Pitch's home."

Jack soft pulled her away. "We need to find him."

"Not without any dacks, boy." Bunny commented. "Clothes would be nice."

Sandy waved his hand in front of the guardian of fun. Father time snapped his fingers, which made no sound, and a gold sand shirt and pants covered the under dressed teen. A cloak of sand bound around his neck hung just low enough to cover his hips.

Jack recognized the outfit to he wore as a human except in gold. The stitching was exactly the same; it fit just like it used to. The sand fabric was surprisingly soft against his fair-skin. It smelt of pine, just like it used to.

He sighed in relief. "I never thought I'd see this again." He smiled to himself.

Sandy grinned at the young spirit, understanding what he meant. Jack would have dreams wearing the outfit. Sandy, being the guardian of dreams, had known of the attire, but he didn't choose his sand to morph into the particular clothing. Jack's wishful thinking altered the sand to whatever he wanted

"What ya say, Jack?" Bunny asked confused.

The boy ignored his words and grabbed the wood piece that had been in his hand. He knelt and grasped the other piece that Bunny had grabbed in defense against the Shadow Jack that had been little use.

Before anyone else could speak, Jack clashed to two pieces together. Blue and white sparks flew from the impact of the magical staff. Jack's eyebrows knitted together in concentration and determination. _This will work,_ he told himself.

A bright flash filled the room, just like before.

When they light faded, Jack smiled at his work.

His staff pulsed with life to his touch as he held as a shepherd would. He gave the guardians his famous crooked smile. "Come on," he said. "Let's go find North."

**.../\...**

**Aww part of the family is together, again.****I gave a small hint of where they are. So, where do you think Pitch's lair is?**

**Alright, time for opinions. What do think is going to happen? How do you think this will end? How do you like the golden sand outfit for Jack? What are your opinions on Shadow Jack from the little you know so far? Do you think there should be a bit more humor in this when the timing is right? What do you think North is doing? That voice that Shadow Jack had used that scare our Jack, who do think the voice belongs to? What do you think will happen to Pitch? What about his wife that shall not be named (for now)? Everyone's opinion matters on this thing. THANKS.**

**Chapter 17 will be posted on 31st, the last day of 2012!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Shout-outs:**

**_Shuu. Razill. Kussia: HAha Bob is MIA, hun, he'll be back later. Pitch's wife will play a significant roll, but will remain how she has been. Hast luego, senorita._  
**

**_Darkblad 2.0: I'm glad you liked the new outfit! It sort of symbols who he is, his dreams and such. Interesting theory on the strange voice. Not what I have planned, but not bad, not bad at all. I like the idea of Pitch's wife being the one who corrupted him. It's different. Although, that is not the case in this fanfic. Great idea, though!_**

**_Likhitata: Nope, not South America; cross the Atlantic, travel North. Guess the country. Good, I'm glad you like the outfit. That was a part of what I was going for. Just wait until later! :)_**

**_Sunkissed-cheeks: That's a part that I was going for. His clothes are going to be important later on for who he is._**

**_Judopixie: I can say a few of your guesses are right. Which ones is the question :) Just wait and see. Thank you for reviewing!_**

**"Can't Hold Us" by Macklemore made this chapter and the next few chapters possible. I should have slept, but I had to write this. So, Enjoy:**

No one had expected it to work except for Jack. His staff felt familiar yet foreign within his hand. Magic pulsed through the staff at his touch just like it had before. The staff's importance to him was severe. It was there when he awoke from the lake. It had been with him for over three hundred years. It was a part of his life that he would never give up.

The three other guardians had been stunned and didn't realize at first that Jack had turned and took determined filled strides through the cavern deeper into the unknown. He passed the hanging bird cages that he had been kept prisoner in not too long ago.

The tooth fairy shuddered at the thought of how her mini fairies had been locked up into the cages like pets to the filthy man that she knew to only give fear, not love or care.

"So, Jack," Tooth started. "Where exactly are we going?"

"You said North was pulled into the ceiling, right?" After Sandy and Tooth nodded in synchronization, he continued. "Then he must be at a higher level than us," he said matter-of-faclty.

Sandy floated next to Jack, Bunny and Tooth following behind as they walked. The sandman looked at the young spirit wrapped in sand. The cloak he wore gave him bit of elegance in his walk. His face was contorted into a confused frown.

Jack noticed father time staring at him. "What?"

The golden man formed a question mark to ask back, redirecting the questioning.

Jack didn't answer, but trudged on. He wasn't in the mood to talk. The time the sand had been inside him had effected his sensitivty to comments and questions made by others. He wouldn't speak, knowing his irritable mood would cause him to lash at them through harsh words. He already was hating himself for being so weak when they needed him. Jack had attacked Bunnymund back at the North Pole and joined Pitch, their worst enemy. He even almost killed his best friend, Sandy. If it wasn't for North's sleigh getting in the way, the sandman wouldn't be there to give the children dreams. It was hard for Jack to even look at the golden man with out feeling the immense guilt on his shoulders weighing him down. Jack hated himself for almost being unable to stop Pitch from killing his father. North would have died if it wasn't for the girl inside Jack's head.

It wasn't because of Jack that Sandy or North survived; it was always someone else who saved their lives, not Jack. How was he supposed to react to this? It only proved that Pitch was right: he was weak.

The four walked down the stone hallways of Pitch's lair in silence. Fearlings would show themselves and attack every so often. With Jack back in the game with his staff, even with Bunny out of commission due to his likely broken rib, the creatures of nightmare sand were outmatched. The torches would cast dancing shadows from its flickering, making creatures in the edges of their had been in the cave of nightmares for days, but that didn't numb the feeling of someone always watching.

_The stairs are on the left, child._

Jack took the first left he saw, heading for the stairs.

"Where are we going, frostbite?" Bunny called out from behind. "You seem to know where you're goin'."

Jack sighed and looked over his shoulder at the Pooka clutching his chest with the arm around Tooth's shoulder. "I can't really explain it, right now. It's a bit of a long story and I'm not even sure what to think of it, right now. I'll explain once we find North, okay?" Jack to didn't wait for answer. He turned back to his destination and saw the stone cracked stairs. No banister protected the side from falling as he climbed the steps.

The other three guardians looked to one another. Jack had been so mysterious lately. Bunny figured it was the after effect from the nightmare sand that had plagued him. This was Jack he was talking about, the mishevious boy who filled the Pooka's life with stress from the winter spirit's antics. But now, he was as silent as a church mouse.

How Jack supposed to tell his friends that he was hearing voices in his head? Would they think Pitch was toying with his mind? Was his wife just using him? Or, is there no girl? Was he simply insane? How could he be sure? Jack knew none of them would understand. He needed to speak to North. He'd give him a chance to explain unlike Bunny. He trusted Sandy, sure, but he would suspect Pitch, as well.

They couldn't know, at least not yet.

**.../\...**

Pitch Black walked swept through the shadows of his home to where North was being held captive. Because of Pitch being the spirit of fear, his sight of the night was like a cats. He could see what other humans couldn't. Shadows didn't trick him into thinking someone was in the corner of his sight; he was the one who created them. Nothing could scare the bringer of nightmares.

Except one person.

He had reached the door that led to the large chamber the guardian of wonder was to be cooped up in. Before he even the opened the door, he knew something was wrong. As he peered inside, he felt the presence again, the feeling of that warmth that he had grown to hate.

Nothing was inside the cell. A hole in the far wall shown the light of the moon into the abounding darkness of the room.

North had escaped.

The King of Nightmares sighed as he knew what had happened. His pet came through the door behind Pitch and spoke. "The brat is with the hummingbird, the false kangaroo, and pile of sand. What are your orders, my king?"

Pitch turned to Shadow Jack, his arms crossed and head low. "Get this under control. I will be in my chamber if you need me." His heart ached, if that was possible. He knew that presence and how it became so addictive. He couldn't be near that presence any longer which meant staying away from the guardians, for now. "Get the situation under control. This is my territory, it shouldn't be too hard to take them out if they play by our rules. Keep Jack alive, for now. I'll join you shortly." Pitch passed his apprentice down the hall to his chamber.

The shadow spirit smirked greedily at the command from Nightmare King. "As you wish."

**.../\...**

"Jack, what was that thing that attacked me?" Bunny asked, breaking the silence that had crept around them as the walked down the stretched halls. It was a question that had burning in the back of his mind the moment he saw the Shadow Jack.

The winter spirit stopped in his tracks, causing a train affect as they all came to a halt. He turned to his fellow guardians, scratching his not so itchy neck. "It's a bit of a long story, too."

"What are you talking about?" Tooth asked dumbfounded.

Bunny quickly filled her and Sandy in about the fight that had left him injured and the thing that had attacked him before Jack could tell his part.

The boy sighed as he leaned against his staff. "You know how I told you about Pitch trying to get me on his side, right?"

Sandy nodded.

"In Antarctica, after the Easter disaster, I flew to the continent to get away from everyone." Bunny's gaze turned to the floor when he said Easter disaster. It wasn't his fault, Bunny knew, but he blamed the child for not being there. "Pitch followed me there. When he confronted me, I attacked him in a blind rage. I didn't care, I just wanted him to leave me alone. Not long after, he convinced me to give him a chance to talk." Jack let out a small, weak chuckle. "Oh, I believed him at first.

"Anyway, when we had fought, my ice and his sand combined. The 'sculptor' we created was not like my normal ice. It was... dark. Instead of having a friendly appearance, it was deadly, as sharp as a needle point. Half was nightmare sand, the other ice.

"You see, Pitch loves power and getting what he wants. He knew that if he had me on his side, he would have won. He would have defeated the guardians if he had that power. Since I refused to join him, he went on to plan B. That thing he created, it was a replica of me created from the sand that had possessed me in the first place. When it was in my blood, it-how should I say it- 'learned' about me. Pitch had pumped more and more into me and the core of the creature balled into my stomach, which was why I kept coughing it up. It was building in my stomach, trying to form.

"When I gained control of my body, I coughed out the sand clump. The sand that had been on my body added to it and created the 'Shadow Jack' that you fought."

"So, this thing is a clone of you?" Tooth asked curiously with slight confusion.

" I wouldn't say clone. We do look alike, but we aren't the same people. That thing was created from my fears, my anger, despair- basically everything negative about me. I guess, you could say it's my darker half. Now, Pitch has what he needs. He now controls cold and dark."

The hall was silent. No shuffling of feet disrupted the awkwardness until Tooth spoke up. "Why go through all the trouble? Why didn't he just control you? I mean, I'm happy you're okay, but didn't he just use you? You were under his control."

"I couldn't take that much nightmare sand. It was killing me from the inside. A body can only take so much of that sand before their body just shuts down. No, he needed it to be 50/50 of cold and dark. I'm lucky he didn't just kill me when he had the chance after he got what he wanted."

After he finished, he had aged. The bags and shadows around his eyes showed just how exhausted he was from the damage the sand had done to him. He had tried to hide it, but he was still weak. His usual smirk was nowhere to be seen as well as the light in his eyes.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Jack looked to see the sandman staring into his eyes. He didn't say anything, like he ever did, but Jack knew the message by the encouraging smile upon the golden man's face.

Before the young spirit could open his mouth, a sound of rocks smashing and colliding followed by the floor shaking beneath their feet.

Jack whispered to his friend, too low to be heard from the rumble. "What's happening?" he asked.

_Your rescue is here._

**.../\...**_  
_

**Alright, more hints. The country they're in is European. Guess and good luck. Sorry if it feels short. **

**I need sleep 0_o Four other chapters are ready to be posted. Next chapter will be posted on January 2nd. See you all then! Happy New Year, everyone!**

**BTW: someone should write a fanfic about Jack keeping care of Baby New Year. I would love you forever!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Shout-outs:**

**_Sunkissed-cheeks: haha You're not the only one! It's good that your glued to the story then. Sorry, I'll answer your questions as chapters progress! I like to make people wait to know, it keeps their attention to the story. _**

**_Judopixie: So darn close! Anyhow, you'll find out once you read this chapter!_**

**_CloakiSchemer: We shall see!_**

**Wow, I haven't really gotten any sleep since the day before Christmas Eve. I'd be surprised if the words I'm writing now make any sense. Anyhow, Chapter 18:**

His plan had to work. He had to protect the other guardians, his family. North regretted the time it took him to find Jack with Pitch. He was angry with himself for being so useless and being so easily separated from his fellow guardians by Pitch. He was just lucky the light had gave him an escape route or else- who knows what Pitch would have done to him? For the short time he had been in the Pitch's lair, he already felt weak and so worthless. North couldn't imagine what Jack had gone through during those days he was under Pitch's influence.

But now, it was in the past.

He was going to protect his family at all cost.

**_Flashback_: **

North pointed his middle and index fingers on both hands, his thumbs holding down the others. His middle fingers touched, his knuckles of his ring fingers as well, forming an A. Father Christmas pushed his tongue down and pulled his lips over his teeth as he stuck his index and middle fingers into his mouth. He then blew and a sharp crisp sound echoed across the sea he stood only meters from. The deafening whistle overpowered the crashing waves.

He waited from the hole in the wall, in the place he was being held captive.

After a few hour-like minutes, a black dot became visible in the light of the moon. As it came closer, it took shape and color. He saw the brown fur of the reindeer and the polished red of his beautiful sleigh glistening the moonlight on the water.

"Whoa!" he yelled to his oversized caribou. They slowed their pace and hovered close to the edge of the cliff North stood from within the cave. With little effort, he hopped onto his sleigh. He grasped the reigns and found a bag that laid at his feet. As he flew, he rummaged through the sack until he found what he pulled a snowglobe from the red bag.

The great Santa Clause looked back from once he came from. Above the mouth of the cave was the top of the cliff. Bits of stone wall still stood from the cliff's edge. Maybe, a room or two survived with little damage in the farther part of the castle, away from the edge. Little was left of the once great castle had stood for so long.

North shook the small glass ball, water and snow swished and flew within the orb. He whispered to the little glass ball and a glow came from it. He chucked the little glowing orb that reminded him of the light from Pitch's lair that lead him to his escape. Instead of it falling into the depths of the sea, the little glass ball shattered in front of his sleigh, the emmense light shining brighter and expanding and swirling like a vortex.

**.../\...**

He arrived at his home, Santoff Clausen. He didn't take much time there. North quickly rushed back and forth, shouting at the yetis to prepare to attack. Once they were all ready, North pulled out another few snow globes. "Dunluce Castle," he whispered to them as a they became self luminous.

Yetis holding torches, baseball bats, golf clubs, hockey sticks, and even tennis rackets rand through the portals the snow globes had created. One by one, they rushed through the vortexes to where the other guardians were being held.

North lead the assault, promising to save his family and make Pitch pay for ever taking Jack.

_**End of**** Flashback**_

******.../\...**

The neighs of the nightmare stallions of Pitch's echoed through the halls to the other guardians, as well as the sound of objects colliding.

"What the hell was that?" Bunny shouted.

"Our rescue," Jack said calmly. "Come on," he ordered as he rushed down the hall, leaving the other guardians. He wish he could he fly in the domain, but the lack of a draft made it impossible for him. He continued his run as the others followed behind at a slower pace for Bunnymund's sake.

"Something else is wrong with him," Tooth commented as she and Sandy helped the Pooka.

"Ha! I thought that was obvious!" Bunny mocked.

"No, really. How would he know that we're being rescued?"

The sandman conjured an image of Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth talking to Jack. The golden sand Jack shook his head and scratched at his neck. Bunny interpreted. "Jack doesn't want to tell us?" Sandy made a clock and held his hand out as if to say 'stop.' "You want us to wait."

Sandy nodded and smiled to the hummingbird hybrid and Pooka.

Tooth sighed. "You're right. We just got him back. We can't push him away, now."

"Yah, the little bugger probably has enough stress with the whole 'other Jack' thing." Bunny added.

Jack made twist and turns at the intersections of the halls. He followed the sound of horse neighs and grunts from another creature Jack couldn't put his finger on. Sounds of slashes of a sword connecting with stone continued to echo down one of the halls

_Right, child._

Jack followed her order to the direction she stated. Jack rushed down the the stone corridor. At the end, two thick wooden doors with black lining and designs stood in front of his freedom.

"Jack, where are you?!" He heard North shout.

Before Jack could reach the door or call out, he felt his feet lift from the rocky surface of the floor and felt the impact of his back smashing into the wall. His staff clattered to the floor from the surprise attack. His precious oxygen was cut off by the hand holding his throat.

"You thought it would be so easy, did you?" He heard that cold laughter from back when he was just a human boy. Oh how he hated and feared that laugh, that voice. The temperature in the room dropped. "You're mine," The shadow boy whispered into his ear, his breath tickling the winter spirit's ear. Frost surrounded the afraid winter spirit.

Jack was on the verge of tears. His voice trapped in his throat from the horror he felt. This thing was taunting him with that voice. That voice had crushed the spirit within that child as he was growing up. He was what Jack had always resented. Jack had always heard of the expression of "frozen in fear" but never believed its power over another until now.

Frozen in fear, he was, in the hands of a creature that knew his greatest fears.

**.../\...**

**Hint for the voice: I briefly spoke about this person in older chapters. It's so small, I really would have just looked over it. Any guesses?**

**So, Pitch lives in a secret passage under the ruins of Dunluce castle in Ireland/UK (some say it's either one). Were any of you close? At all?**

**Sorry for the chapter being short, next one will be longer!**

**New chapter on January 4th**


	19. Chapter 19

**shout-outs:**

**_Guest: Where the castle is located is on the island of Ireland, but, as you said, it is in Northern Ireland which belongs to the United King. My apologies if I'm wrong. I'm a blonde American = terrible mix :P_**

**_VideoGameFreak1213: Believe me, I'm with you there. Thank you for reviewing! I appreciate it!_**

**_DarkBlace 2.0: Ha thank you! I kind of thought of the movie "Brave" while I was picking out the place (even though that movie takes place in Scotland). I'd say it's not one of those 'oh no duh' kind of things. It will be important and show a bit more Jack's character to the audience. Thanks for reviewing!_**

**_BestWishes: If we didn't have cliff hangars, then the world would be boring :) Haha as bad as it sounds, I'm with on about torturing Jack. It's something about our favorite character being in a vulnerable that just makes us love him even more! So, no, you're fine :) Same here. I won't be getting much done on writing with school starting up again so I might take more time update... great :P_**

**_HeartsDesire:Haha no. You're perfectly fine. I don't think there is even a membership thing to do that cost. So, yah, no fees and you can post as many stories as you want. Hope this helps! Can't wait to read yours!_**

**_TheLadyJazz: Awe, you made me smile! I agree, I started off REALLY slow, but that's how I work. I like to spend time just building, then I throw everything onto the reader! Thanks for giving my fanfic a chance! I don't think I've ever watched Stardust. I guess I'll be watching that later. :) Thanks for reviewing!_**

**Please deal with my slowness and confusion. All will be answered within time:**

Jack stared into the eyes of the Shadow Jack in front him, his red pupiless eyes stared into his very soul.

"Tell me, who do I remind you of," The shadow boy ordered grinning.

"L-let go of me," Jack stuttered as his voice cracked. His skin crawled from the laugh Shadow Jack let out. The winter spirit's muscles locked at hearing that laughter again. Oh how it had mocked him, tormented him, pushed him down to his lowest point.

Why was he so afraid? It wasn't like it was him; it was only a boy with his voice. But why did it still affect him like it did? _He's dead, _Jack told himself and repeated it as his fear-stricken body fought for oxygen.

Jack lifted his hand and clawed at the nightmare. The shadow boy cried out and his hands fleeing to his face, releasing Jack and was able to fill his lungs once again.

The shadow boy turned to the white-haired teen. The claw marks had indented into the sand that formed his face, but the marks were quickly filled with the nightmare sand, as if he hadn't been scared just moments ago . The only evidence that it had ever occurred was the sand underneath the winter spirit's nails. "You little bastard."

Jack's eyes widened at the sentence the horrifying voice had said. That was the last words he had heard that man say to him. Jack rushed for his staff that had fallen to his side that led to North. He grasped the fine wood, magic coursing from his touch, as he felt a tug on his ankle.

A black whip with frost on its surface wrapped around his slim ankle. Shadow Jack tugged at the whip and Jack was pulled forward across the stone floor. The winter spirit shot ice from his staff at his attacker, but the shadow boy made his nightmare staff into a frosted shield to block it.

The shield morphed again into a dagger. Shadow Jack held it in his hand as he tugged again at the whip, bring the spirit of winter right below him.

He plunged down. Jack held his staff horizontally, both hands spread across the staff, as the dagger came down. Jack thrust forward with his staff, it stopping the shadow boy's arm and the dagger.

"Such a disgrace," The shadow boy taunted. "Such a pathetic little thing you are."

Jack's stomach twisted at the words he had believed in when he was human, but he couldn't let his enemy see his weakness. "I can't wait to see what the guardians do you to you when they find you," he joked.

The shadow boy let out a dark laugh that made Jack's stomach turn. "You still don't consider yourself a guardian." The pressure on the staff increased severely. "It just shows that even you know how weak you are." Jack's shaking arms bent lower and lower. Shadow Jack smirked. "You thought you would escape your past, but you're wrong." The blade touched Jack's cheek. "Really, you're just as worthless as you were then as you are now," he chortled as the tip of the blade pierced the skin of the boy in the golden sand cloak.

Jack held his breath as he felt the dagger drive deeper into his left cheek.

"You know, that old man who calls himself a king said he wanted you alive." Shadow Jack twisted the dagger, making the winter spirit yelp. "But he's not here, is he?"

Without a warning, a sound of a crash, came from behind Jack. He heard the sounds of splintering wood and metal clinging against stone.

The shadow boy flew back, away from Jack and the now destroyed door, and was was flung against the corridor's wall.

Jack got onto his feet shakily. Sandy had used his whips to knock the Shadow Jack away from the snow-haired boy. Jack turned to see a man in a red coat with black fur on the shoulder and a fur hat. His white beard reached to the tip where his belly poked out. With that thick Russian accent, he spoke. "Bohze Moi!" he shouted.

He ran to Jack's side and looked at the boy in gold. "You-You're normal. You turned back!" He looked farther down the hall where Shadow Jack now stood. "The-There's two?"

Jack held his staff ready for an attack. Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny stood on the opposite side of the corridor. The shadow boy was surrounded by the guardians, yet he still managed to smirk. "Oh, Jackie, you really going to try to take me down? A thing that is a part of you?"he asked, speaking with that voice that made a shiver crawl up Jack's spine. The temperature continued to drop as Jack's emotions arose. He leaned casually against the wall, his arms crossed, nightmare staff between his arms, and back away from Sandy and the two others. "I wonder what your little friends would say knowing your greatest fears, seeing just how weak you are." He tapped his chin with his index finger in thought. "Hmm, I wonder what they would say when they learned how pathetic you are? Or maybe, if they found out who you fear the most? How his voice makes your skin crawl every time you hear it, even after three hundred years?"

"Just shut up!" Jack shouted. No longer holding back, the infuriated an terrified winter spirit formed an icicle and shot it at the shadow boy. The shadow spirit dodged with little effort, the spike passing him and nearly hitting Bunnymund.

"Oi, Frosty, watch where you're shootin'!"

Sandy formed his whips and lashed at the black sand boy. Shadow Jack moved like the shadows- quick and elegant in its on horrific way. The shadow spirit laughed at his poor attempt. He then formed a whip of his own to lash at the short guardian who wasn't expecting it. Within seconds Tooth flew in front of the little sandman and held her arms up in defense.

A cry echoed through the corridors.

Tooth crumbled to the ground trying to cradle her arm and cheek. "Tooth!" the Easter Bunny shouted as he stumbled over to her.

The Shadow Jack only laughed at the sight of the 6'2'' rabbit caring for the hybrid. "Aww, how sweet."

North pulled out his swords and attacked from behind. The shadow boy side stepped and smacked the old man with the end of his black staff. North stumbled as Shadow Jack turned his attention back to the normal Jack. The shadow boy strode its other. "Come on, it's pretty sad watching your 'friends' fight your battles for you."

Jack's grip on his staff tightened. North got up from his spot and brought both swords down. Shadow Jack quickly twisted and blocked it with his nightmare staff. Jack attacked as the shadow boy's attention was on North. Jack came down with his staff to be blocked by a frosty black shield. "Is that all you got?" Shadow Jack taunted as he pushed back the winter spirit with the dark shield.

Shadow Jack turned and bashed his shield into the old man. North fell to the floor as stars danced across his vision from the blow to the head. Sandy went to his aid as the shadow boy ran for the other Jack.

The two Jacks held their weapons at the ready. "I say, you don't have very strong company, just like you, I guess."

The guardian of fun shot a spike at the shadow spirit who only held his shield in front of him to block it. "Pathetic little Jack." he mocked with grin as he watched the distressed boy. "So weak. So alone. So useless."

Shadow Jack ducked as a golf club zoomed past his head. A few dozen yetis had lined up behind Jack holding any toy from the factory that could be used as a weapon- bats, clubs, plastic light-sabers, anything they could find.

"Phil!" Jack yelled gleefully as he turned and saw that his favorite yeti threw the golf club.

The shadow Jack looked back and forth from the two ends of the corridors. Jack stood with the small army of yetis with miscellaneous dangerous items and the other guardians stood on the opposite side, all ready to attack, even the injured Pooka and fairy.

The shadow boy with pupiless eyes sighed. "Oh no," he mocked in a high pitch voice that sounded terrible with his raspy throat. "Only one of me and so many of you. What should I do?" He answered his own question by snapping his fingers.

From the shadows behind the guardians, back where Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth had come from, creatures of black sand came forth. Unlike Pitch's stallions, the Shadow Jack's were in the shape of wolves with red eyes that matched their creator's. Howls were audible from behind the army of yetis back in the room North had come from.

"Come on, Jack. You didn't think I'd just let you leave without having a _little_ _fun_?"

**.../\...**

**Wow I didn't think their escape would take so long! They were suppose to escape two chapters ago! O_O oops.**

**More fighting, and Shadow Jack showing off his abilities. Let's see who wins!**

**Chapter 20 will be posted on the 6th of January. I just bought the guardians of childhood books and am freaking out! They way North is portrayed in the movie- he was nothing like that in his teen years, that's for sure! Now, it's time that I finally do that homework that's been staring at me for two weeks...yeah.**


	20. Chapter 20

**_SHOUT-OUTS:  
_**

**_judopixie: Well the, tell her I said Happy Birthday! :)_  
**

**_Darkblade County: Teaches enjoy spoiling our joy of vacations by giving homework (Which I still need to finish!). I can't answer your guesses or I'd spoil later chapters which would make it boring :/ sorry!_  
**

**_Turtlelover0511: Thanks! I want him to be similar yet unique when compared to our Jack.  
_**

**Sunkissed-cheeks:_ Haha Agreed. Remember, Shadow Jack __is__ made of fear._**

**_Lyndin Guards: Ha you made me smile. I say I fail at action, but your words are encouraging :) Thank you!_**

**_HeartsDesire: Awesome! I can't wait to hear from you and read your fanfics :)  
_**

**Alright, chapter 20 is here!:**

Within his chamber, he sat a chair where he did his reading. Being stuck in the depths of his home all the time could be so depressing. Bookshelves lined the walls along with a bed and desk. The room was quite plain, everything being dark and colorless, even the books.

Except for one.

Pitch pulled it off of the top top shelf where it had sat for hundreds of years untouched. It was nothing great, being a navy blue with an intricate gold design down its spine.

Pitch went to his favorite chair for reading, a fire blazed next him. He opened to the front cover to read the note to him written in the ink in an old-fashion style. He continued on through the little book to see a drawing of him and a little baby held in his arms. The details were so exquisite- the way the cloth was wrapped around the baby, the shadows on his face, the smile beaming at the little bundle he held.

What was he doing? He shouldn't be acting this way with those emotions. They were meant for those who had hope, not the treacherous King of Nightmares. The book was only a reminder of his sensitivity. Pitch stood from his chair and approached the fire, book in hand.

He knelt by luminous burning fire and held the book out in front of him. It was such an easy thing to do, burning it away in the fire, to never again remind him of his weakness. The object was glued to his hand, though.

He couldn't destroy his wife's journal.

Why did he feel this way? Why, after his feeling for so long being suppressed, they now surface? Then he thought back to his least favorite guardian. When he had been giving the boy nightmares, she was there to protect the insignificant brat. When Pitch was first trying to over power the boy, she stopped him. She chose the child over her husband.

Pitch swore to himself Jack would pay for being favored by lost love as he left his quarters to find the wretched boy.

**.../\...**

Bunnymund chucked an egg at the pack of wolves as they crept closer to him. _Of all_ things, Bunnymund muttered in his thoughts._ It had to be dogs. _Pink dust and frosted nightmare sand was left of the explosion of the little egg. His broken rib made it difficult to much physical labor without being winded. He'd been trying to hold his ground by chucking his boomerangs and eggs, but he was running low on eggs. "How you hold up there, Tooth?"

The tooth fairy spun in mid-air and flew into the attacking wolves, her wings cutting through them with ease. "I'm fine! Sandy?"

A bit farther back at the intersection of the halls, Sandy whipped at the black wolves that had attacked him. At the touch of his hand, a few wolves had morphed into goldfish, stingrays, and dolphins, but none were a help against the carnivorous wolves with their rows of teeth like a shark's. Sandy quickly gave the green hybrid a smile before continuing his work.

Yetis and wolves fought in the corridors and main entrance that North had come from. The surface was only a walk up the stairs that were in that large room that led to a secret passage that had been hidden in the ruins of Dunluce Castle.

North and Jack fought against the Shadow Jack in the center of corridor. Father Christmas sliced at the chest of the shadow boy who jumped back. Shadow jack side-stepped as north lunged and bashed his shield upon the head of the big man. Shadow Jack ducked as the winter spirit's staff was swung right where his head had been. Jack rolled to the side as the shadow boy's frosted staff became a black sword and came down where Jack once stood.

The dark sand boy shadow traveled behind his other in the golden sand attire. A thin spike of ice formed by Shadow Jack was shot at the other. Jack side-stepped. Then another one came. Before Jack could react, it embedded itself into Jack's left hand. Jack's cry of pain was heard by all the guardians. Another spike conjured by the nightmare sand child punctured Jacks left thigh. Another yelp escaped his lips as he fell to his knees.

"Jack," North shouted. He rushed for their attacker, swords at the ready, but Shadow Jack was expecting it.

"You guardians make this all too easy," he said to Jack, his back turned from the Santa Claus coming closer and closer to him. The sword within his hand shortened into a dagger. "Too easy," he repeated quieter for only Jack to hear who stood below him, cradling his wounds. The shard of ice was still lodged into his hand.

The shadow boy waited, smiling down at the other boy in front of him. Jack's eyes widened as he realized the Shadow Jack's plan.

Time seemed to slow as the Shadow Jack turned to face North, the black frosted dagger held low, and plunged into the man below his rib cage. Jack's screams were heard throughout the corridor, the yetis' and guardians' head turning to the blood curdling scream.

North was silent, eyes wide, as he looked down at the blood soaking into his shirt. The smile on the shadow boy's face never left as he pulled out the now red dagger, blood from the great Santa Clause dripping to the stones beneath his feet, and kicked the man back. His foot connected with the fresh wound and the big man yelped, his blood now dampening the shadow Jack's foot. North stumbled back a few steps, clutching at his abdomen. Short gasp came from the big man as he held his sword at the ready still. "Come at me, bastard!" he shouted.

"As you wish," the Shadow Jack replied while walking towards the injured bearded man.

"No," Jack called from behind as he got off his feet and shot icicles with one hand only at the other boy. Shadow Jack rolled to the side and shot back his own sand infected icicles. Back and forth, they dodged each other's attacks.

"We need to get out of here," Bunny shouted to the others. "We won't stand a chance!"

North managed to pull a snow globe from his jacket pocket that he had put in there earlier. He whispered a few words into the glass orb and threw it at the corridor's wall. A glowing vortex of color shined near the man in red. "In to portal, everyone!" he shouted. "Yetis, retreat!"

A few of the furry men brought out globes of their own and shattered them onto the stone floors. Slowly, while protecting themselves from the surrounding wolves and carrying the wounded, the yetis passed through the portals.

Sandy and Tooth passed through North's glowing vortex. Bunny waited as guard, holding it off for North and Jack.

North lashed at the Shadow Jack who raised his sword to block it. The winter spirit shot ice at the shadow boy who form a shield again to block it. The shield morph into three shurikens which he threw at the guardian of fun. Jack ducked and rolled to the side to dodge the black frosted shurikens.

North pulled back and aimed at the boy's legs. Shadow Jack blocked again and came down with his sword which was easily blocked by the big man. "Jack is mine, old man." Shadow Jack sweep his foot behind North's.

North fell on his back on the cold stone. The dark sand boy held his sword ready to strike.

The shadow boy was knocked away by Jack's body ramming into him. Both boys fell to the side as North got up from his place. The two struggled, hands locked and weapons forgotten. Shadow Jack got on top of Jack and landed a punch. In his daze, the Shadow Jack gripped the golden clothes, lifted the frail body, and slammed it down on the cold stone. "You would think you would be the superior, but I think I've already proved that wrong!" Another blow to Jack's cheek made his head sway to his left.

The boy in gold managed to lift his leg and knock the other off of him. He grabbed his staff and shot ice at him once more as he still sat on the ground. A wave of black sand blocked the attack and came back at the golden boy as a wolf.

The dark wolf inched closer and lunged for the boy. Jack held his staff and shot ice to freeze the creature. But, as the magic left Jack's staff, a yellow shimmer tinting it, and touched the black wolf, it fell apart into heaps of black sand with grains of gold scattered through it.

The winter spirit felt himself be lifted by his arm. "Come on, Jack. It's now or never," North warned.

Without another thought, the two ran for the portal that was beginning to fade. "Hurry up, snowcone," Bunny shouted as they drew closer and hopped into the portal.

"Wha-No!" they heard someone shout from behind them, not the Shadow Jack. They didn't dare turn as they crossed through the portal into the North Pole.

**.../\...**

**They had finally escape Pitch's domain! Okay, that took WAY too long for them to escape! Originally, Jack, North, and Shadow Jack were to fight on the surface in the ruins of Dunluce Castle, but that all changed before I realized what I was writing. Expect the castle to come up again later on.**

**Anyhow, please review. I love your opinions.**

**Chapter 21 will be posted on 8th. I go back to school on the 9th... kill me now.**

**I just wanted to say, thank you, all of you, for even glancing at this fanfic. I sometimes look at the 'traffic graph' and start getting jumpy just seeing that so many people cared to click on this fic. And your reviews- so many of you have made me smile, laugh, and feel like people understand me and my geekiness! Once more, thank you for caring to continuously read and review. My spirits raise everytime I see a new review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**SHOUT-OUTS TO YOU LOVELY PEOPLE:**

**_Lindyn Guards: Haha Deal!_**

**_Darkblade 2.0: No words can explain how excited I got over reading your review *Super Awesome Happy Dance* Thank you for making me smile uncontrollably! :D  
_**

**_Number1PercyJackAnnabethFan: I can't even tell you how hard I laughed! Trust me, I'm not through with Jack *Evil Smirk*_**

**_TurtleLover0511: Aww, thank you :) Your scary thought will be answered in the chapter._**

_**Dancing with the Clouds: Really? I thought it could have been better, more emotional. BUT I appreciate your thought of it :)**_

_**Crystal Di Angelo: I won't make you all wait in the dark. I'll continue updating as usual. Although, I might end up slowing down after a few chapters if I'm running out of time to write.  
**_

**Chapter 21, peoples. I'm glad I made it this far. By now, I probably would have just ended it, but I'm still going strong! Enjoy:  
**

"You let them escape?!" Pitch yelled at his apprentice as the portal vanished along with the last of the guardians.**_  
_**

"Easy there," Shadow Jack muttered while morphing his staff back to its original form. "It's fine. We still have the upper hand."

"This was not a part of the plan for taking over, you imbecile," Pitch insulted. "I wasn't finished with Jack. My plans for him were not finished!"

The shadow boy smirked. "I'm not done with him either. But you have me, and, being a part of the guardian of fun, I have plenty of tricks and ideas."

**.../\...**

Father Christmas and Jack Frost fell as they passed through the portal. The room they landed in was the globe room in the workshop.

"North," Jack panted as he got up. "We-we made it! North we're-" He stopped as he saw the blood trickling on the side of the old man's mouth. North covered it with his hand as he coughed. When he pulled it away, more blood was splattered onto his hand.

"We got ta get ya to the infirmary," Bunny stated as he helped North to his feet. The bearded man clutched at his abdomen as he was led to the infirmary by the rib-broken and battered Pooka. A yeti put North's arm around him and half carried the man to the hospital wing.

Tooth had already gone down there to clean her wound from the whip. As Jack tried to rush after them, a golden figure stopped him in his tracks. The golden man smiled at the winter spirit and waved.

"Hey Sandy," Jack greeted him.

The little golden man pointed to Jack's left hand. Blood still streamed down from the shard that had embedded itself in his palm and hadn't melted. The other was still punctured in Jacks thigh, as well. He winced at the sight of it. "I kind of forgot about that. You know, adrenaline rush." Sandy took Jack's staff out of his hand and grabbed the now empty hand then led him down the hall towards the infirmary.

As they walked and limped to where the others were, Sandy formed two Jack's above his head, one with a sword and shield which would be the Shadow Jack. The Shadow Jack said something and the other Jack attacked. Sandy conjured a question mark after.

"Oh, you're wondering why I got angry at him when he said those things?" After Sandy nodded, he continued. "Well, because he's right. It's stupid, really, but I have some fears that I should have gotten over of hundreds of years ago. It's a bit pathetic, I have to admit."

Sandy patted Jack's back and smile at the young boy. Another image of Jack and the other guardians surrounding him appeared above the sandman's head. All of them appeared to have their hands wrapped around the winter spirit.

Jack interpreted. "You guys will be there for me?"

Sandy made a string in his hand a pretended to try to break it, but failed. He then had all the guardians holding hands.

"We're connected? A unit?"

The little golden man rolled his hand in a pattern as if to say, _keep going, you're close_.

"We're a family?"

Sandy smiled with pride as they reached the infirmary door. The place was already packed. Yetis and guardians laid on the white beds while others had to sit on the floor for there being no other beds. They weren't prepared for all of the injured at one time. Several of the yetis were unconscious as others wrapped the bites and claw marks from the wolves that littered their bodies, blood matted in their fur. Jack's eyes widened at the sight of his two favorite yetis.

Little Eddie, a young creature that Jack had always called a "little ginger" and reached to Jack's waist with a cream-colored beard. His eyes were big and green, just his father's who laid on the bed next to him.

Phil.

A claw mark stretched across his chest and bite marks were visible around his ankles and arms. Crimson stained the creature's left temple. Another line of red passed over the yeti's left eye down to his cheek. A part of his beard had been cut off from the wolf's claws.

"No... Oh, no," Jack mumbled to himself before running to the yeti's side. He knelt next to the bed and grabbed the creature's hand. "Phil, I'm so sorry." He held back the threatening tears to show his weakness to the others. No, he had to stay strong. "It's all my fault." He sighed deeply. "I'm sorry," he repeated to the unconscious Phil. Eddie wailed for his father as Jack attempted to stop his own despair to comfort the little creature he had grown to love. The spirit rapped his arms around the little guy as Eddie leaned into the embrace. The poor Little Eddie didn't understand it was because of Jack that his father had gotten hurt.

The young spirit felt a hand on his shoulder. After releasing Eddie from his hug, turned to see Tooth. Bandages covered her arm and cheek from where the whip had lashed her. "Come on, Jack," she said soothingly. "It's time to get you patched up."

After another glance at Jack's favorite yetis , he reluctantly left his friends' sides to follow Tooth with a limp to an opened bed. Jack stopped in his tracks as he looked around him. Other yetis around him with large gashes and were unconscious laid on the floor around him.

Tooth grabbed an aid kit and motioned for Jack to sit on the bed.

Jack shook his head. "Give one of the yeti's my bed. They need it more than I do."

"But, Jack, we need to fix you up."

"So do they. I'll just sit over here." he pointed to an empty chair. "I just don't need it as much as they do. You understand, right?"

She sighed, but agreed to his terms. Another yeti with a part of his arm nearly torn off from a wolf bite and more bites around his head took his bed, instead.

Trying to get the shards of ice out had to have been worse than them first lodging into him. Jack yelped at the first tug with the pliers from Tooth. "Can't you melt the ice?" She asked as she pulled again.

He held back a cry from the pain. "Already tried," he said through clenched teeth. "It wouldn't react to me..."

Sandy, who had just finished helping North and Bunny walked over to the distressed spirit. He rubbed at his chin in thought before laying a hand on the ice spike that was lodged into Jack's thigh. The black sand that had diseased it turned to gold. Jack notice the difference then laid his own hand over the spike with his good hand and the ice melted and dissolved.

Tooth and Jack's frown vanished. In its place, smiles of pure joy lightened their faces. Sandy proceeded to do the same with the other spike in Jack's hand as the tooth fairy started to work on his leg. The ice melted without a problem like the other after the sand had changed. Not too long after, Jack had been stitched and bandaged. The bruise that had swelled on Jack's cheek would heal within time.

He sighed. "Can I leave, now?" he asked. He had been in the infirmary surrounded by blood from others while waiting for Tooth to finish the stitching as Sandy helped the other yetis.

Tooth smiled to him and nodded. "Just take it easy. There should be a new hoodie and pants in your room, so you can get out of that golden sand." Sandy mumbled something no one could here at her comment. "Afterwards, head to the lounge, that's where Bunny and North should be. Sandy and I'll be joining later to discuss some plans." As Jack started off towards the door she added, "And what you promised to tell us."

Jack's breath caught in his throat as he went through the door back out into the hall. He knew he would have to tell them, but how would they accept it? How do you tell someone that you're hearing voices without them thinking you're crazy?

He planned his explanation as he walked to the lounge where he would have to explain it all.

**.../\...**

The guardian of fun reached the door where the lounge would be in bandages and a new blue hoodie and pants, just like his old clothes before he was attacked by Pitch. It was somewhat alien to Jack to wear them after the time it has been without them. Jack stood in the hallway in front of the door where he would have to approach North.

_Relax, child, everything will be fine, _the girl said to him.

Jack let out a struggled laugh. "That's easy for you to say. You're not the one who's friend may turn their backs on you."

_You won't have to worry about that. They are you family, as the sandman had said. The will not leave again. Trust me, _she reassured him in her motherly voice. It was so smooth, so calming, almost all of anxiety had eased.

He let out a deep breath made sure he held his head high as he opened the door that lead to his fate. He knew, without a doubt, the conversation couldn't end well, especially when he was talking to Bunny. His anxiety came back as he stepped into the room. The first thing he saw was North sitting on the couch with a list in his hands. The list, Jack knew, had every name of every child. Christmas eve was, after all, tomorrow. That night, North would leave to leave gifts to every child and coal to those who had naughty or didn't believe. Bandages were wrapped around the man underneath his loose red shirt that he always wore underneath his fur jacket. North noticed Jack staring at him and rose from his seat to meet the boy.

Before Jack could say anything, North pulled the little spirit into an embrace. "Are you alright?" he asked as he pulled the boy away to look at the patch that now covered Jack's cheek.

"I'm fine North," He answered, his eyes focusing on the stone flooring. "I'm so sorry for dragging you into this. I'm sorry for almost getting you killed twice, now. I-" Jack never got to finish his words as he pulled into another hug by the chubby man.

"I'm just glad you're alright." The hug was a bit awkward for the child. He'd know little of physical affection in his lifetime, but he allowed North to do what he felt was right despite Jack's discomfort. The big man released him and went back to his spot by the fire. Jack followed behind and took the couch parallel to North's.

His eyes drooped and head felt heavy as he sat down. North started to speak to him as Jack sprawled out on the couch. The old man continued to talk as Jack's eyes closed and his breathing steadied. Only when North heard a soft snore did he realize Jack had fallen asleep on him.

North smiled and moved to a basket that was by the door. He opened it and grabbed a green blanket from the wooden basket and laid it over the tired spirit. Jack's reaction to the soft cloud falling onto him was to curl up into a ball and embed his face into the fabric.

Father Christmas went back to his place on the couch to finish checking his list. His eyes drooped as he stared at the never ending list. Maybe he could sneak in a little nap, then go back to his work after a bit of shuteye. As soon as the big man's eyes closed, his breathing steadied and his grip on the list loosened.

Little did either one know the terrors that would plague the winter spirit's mind.

**.../\...**

**To tell you the truth, I cried while writing about Phil. Little Eddie will be mentioned again later on.**

**Alright, the battle has been put to a close. Now comes the revelation.**

**Chapter 22 will be posted on January 10th**

**Last thing, because this has been in my mind for the past few days: You know how in Harry Potter Remus Lupin is a werewolf? Well, I was thinking about how his 'condition' made him turn on himself sometimes and he injured himself. Now, my real question is why didn't they sedate him or something for the night? If they had knocked him out during the full moon, they wouldn't have to worry about Remus attacking himself or any near him. Sorry, that's just been bothering me...**


	22. Chapter 22

**WARNING: ABUSE. Excuse the language I used in this chapter. I don't know how else you would really write this without it. It's just one of those things...**

**Shout-outs:**

**_SeeingBeliever98: ... But I thought that potion that helped him stay in his 'right mind' wasn't developed until later on, after he finished his schooling. Yah, you had the right idea. Forgive me, I've only been able to read books 1-3. :/ Looks like I need to actually get to reading those instead of just watching the movies._  
**

**_DarkBlade County: Hun, go lye down. And see? I've wondering that for the past few days since I've strangely been eagered to read every fanfic I can about Remus back when he was going to Hogwarts._**

**_TurtleLover0511: I'll stop you now. No, I don't plan on having North be infected. He wasn't stabbed with Pitch's 'special dagger' so I don't plan on making an Evil North. *Shudder* I already find the idea of a fat man sneaking into your house through your chimney, eating your food, and leaving gifts that have who know what, and riding on a sleigh pulled by magical caribou really disturbing..._**

**_Vlad's Little Badger: I'm so sorry if you find it offensive at all! I didn't mean it to be insulting to Australians at all! I just always imagine Bunny saying that, so I wrote it. If you find it offensive, just tell me in a PM or review and I'll happily change it!_**

**_Crystal di Angelo: *Looks from you to Remus the back to you. Dashes off without a word*_  
**

**Here we go, Chapter 22 of Sickness:**

Jack sat at the kitchen table in his home three hundred and three years ago. Pippa and his Mother sat as his sides while his father was straight across. Jack was only fifteen in his memory of that terrible night.

Everyone stared at their plates as the man of the house chewed on the chicken leg Jack's mother had prepared. His father's greasy beard was black with streaks of grey and bits of food that had fallen from his meal to eat later. Soft furs from the bears and wolves he had hunted covered his muscled body. Even though he was a bit older, being in his late thirties, his strength managed to surprise everyone in the village they called home, despite him being plump from always eating well, better than the rest of his family. Wrinkles from stress and always furrowed eyebrows adorned his olive-skinned face. He studied the chicken bone in front of him, twirling it in his hands and forgetting about everything else on his plate. His third cup of wine had been downed and the effects were setting in.

"So, boy," he addressed his son. "How's that job out at Clark's farm?"

Jack's eyes left his plate and stared wide-eyed at his father across the table. "Well, -uh," he stuttered, shaking in his seat.

His father looked from his bone to his child, his eye narrow. "Speak up, boy."

The boy swallowed loudly and spoke. "He said that he didn't need anymore help from me... I was laid off."

Pippa and her mother looked to Jack with fear in their eyes. Jack's mother's bruises on her arms were visible from her sleeved shirt riding up. She tugged the brown sleeve to cover the marks she had gotten days ago for not buying his whiskey that day. Pippa had been cradled in Jack's arms as he spoke soothing words to her as the yells from their father and the crash and clatter of objects smashing against the floors in the main room echoed throughout the house. His outbursts were even worse when he had been drinking.

His father stared at him in the eye, fury burning like the coals in a fire. "What did I tell you boy?" he said as he stood from his seat, dropping his bone and slamming his fist to the table causing the plates to clatter. "Do you know how it makes me look when my 'son' can't even hold a job? Do you know bad that makes me look?!"

Jack scrambled from his chair and backed towards the wall as his father tread to him. He grabbed his wife's plate as he passed by and threw it at the boy. Jack covered his face with his arms as the plate shattered next to his face on the wood walls. Another plate was chucked at him, but the boy ducked before it could hit him. "I allow you to live here, to share _my_ food, to sleep in _my_ rooms, to sit by _my_ fire, and you expect _me_ to let _you_ live here for free?!"

Jack looked at the man in front of him, fear filled his brown eyes. "I-I'm sor-" His sentence was cut as his head was knocked to the side by the man's fist. Jack lift his hand to cradle his bruising cheek, but his hand was jerked away by his father. His grip tightened and Jack let out a yelp of pain.

"You've only been worthless to me, a dead weight, the dirt below my shoe!" The man's grip never ceased as he pulled his son to the other side of the room. As Jack was dragged by his father, he quickly grabbed something off the table, but held it out his father's view.

The boy was dragged over to the fire where a branding iron had been sitting in the fire. The old man was going to finish branding the few cows they had after dinner, but now it would have another purpose. The man's wife bit her lip, grabbed her daughter and held her in her arms, eyes clenched closed.

"Sir, please, I'm-" Jack was cut off once more by the infuriated man.

"You need to be taught a lesson, you little ass," he shouted

Jack's eyes closed, his hand wrapped around the pathetic object he had grabbed that could save him from agonizing pain or make the situation worse for more than just him. Jack had told himself so many times it was just the alcohol. But the few nights before, when he had beaten his mother, he was sober, Jack knew. He was certainly drunk now after the amounts of wine he had just had.

He held the object behind him as he was pushed down onto the floor. His father grabbed the branding iron and, without any hesitation, plunged forward.

Jack's screams were heard far past the house to the neighbors. The boy writhed in pain at the burning sensation, the skin crinkling and tearing away at the touch. Tears streamed down his face as he felt every moment of the branding iron touching his stomach. As his father pulled away, blood bubbled from the wound and his clothes were chard. Surprisingly, they hadn't caught fire. He wanted to curl into a ball and die, but the pain just wouldn't stop.

"You think you can just prance around and do whatever you want," his father muttered as he turned away from his burned child. "All you ever do is screw things up. A screw up, you are." He looked down at the branding iron in his hands. It glowed a red-yellow like the sun, the family symbol took shape at the end. "How do you expect me to deal with a screw up?" he asked openly. The man shoved his hand across a shelf, causing books and glass to fall from their place. The sound of the shattering resulted in Pippa and her mother flinching as well as Jack. "You don't know what it's like working so hard and having to deal with _this_! You don't-" He stopped as he heard the sobs from his daughter still cradled in his wife's arms.

"Stop your crying!" He yelled to her as he stamped over to her. His hand clenched around her scrawny arms and pulled her away from her mother. She screamed as she realized what was happening and squirmed in his grip.

Time seamed to slow around them. This was his father, the man Jack was supposed to look up to, to become one day. His father was supposed to be his hero and his sister's first love. He was supposed to be their protector, their guardian as they grew.

This man that stood in front of Jack was not that man. He wasn't the man Jack trusted or could call father. In fact, he was to address him as "sir" and nothing else. That man wasn't the one who protected them from nightmares and threatening situations, he brought them upon them. No, this man wasn't the guardian over Pippa, Jack, and their mother. He was the bringer of their pain.

And Jack couldn't let this man hurt his sister anymore.

Without another thought, Jack stood from his spot and rushed towards the man he feared most, tears streaming down his face, his adrenaline rush numbing his pain. His father had just turned to look at him as Jack raised the kitchen knife he had grabbed earlier and drove it through the man's chest.

He let out a cry and dropped the little girl as the blood dampened his shirt. He looked down at the knife within his chest as Jack released and stepped back. "You little bastard," he said as he slumped to the floor.

**.../\...**

**... I'll leave this to your thoughts.**

**Next chapter will be posted on January 12th. With school coming, after chapter 25, I might end up slowing down, but I promise to finish this fanfic even if it kills me.**


	23. Chapter 23

**SHOUT-OUTS:**

**_Judopixie:__ Haha congratulations. A few others guessed correctly, as well. Anyhow, congrats :)_  
**

**_VideoGamingFreak1213: Ha, Sorry! Hope you did your work :)  
_**

**_Darkblade 2.0: Ha! You made me smile like a dork in front of my brother while reading your review :) Thank you!  
_**

**_Random Person:I completely understand how you would think that way. Have you ever heard the saying, "The loneliest people can be the kindest. The saddest people sometimes smile the brightest. The most damaged people are fill with wisdom. All because they do not wish the pain they've endured on another soul." by Timothy Delvecc? I like to base Jack on that quote. He has been lonely, sad, and damaged, and yet he chooses to be the better person. He wishes to be the man that Jack's father never was and is why he wants to bring fun to children. Have you ever read "A Man Named Dave" by Dave Pelzer? Perhaps you've read his book "A Child Called It." After all that he went through, he chose to not let his past define who he was. I hope that helps with my interpretation of Jack as you had asked about. When I read the end of your review, I couldn't stop smiling. Thank you so much for reviewing. _**

**This chapter is a bit slow, with little action. Bear with me. Please enjoy:**

Tooth and Sandy had then joined the group in the lounge. The sight of the two sleeping forms of North and Jack melted the motherly hummingbird's heart. Jack had been through so much in such a short time, he deserved the sleep. Sandy smiled at the young child and formed a tall rabbit over his head with a question mark.

"Good question. Where is Bunny?" Tooth asked as she looked around the room.

Sandy pointed to himself and left the room to find the Pooka.

As Tooth waited, she decided to take a seat next to the big man whose head was slumped back and his mouth wide open, the tension in his face eased and list of nice children set aside. She couldn't help but smile at the sight. North was their leader. He was the one who was always strong and on top of everything. But now, he was given some time to rest while his friends took care of things. She didn't care about the silence. In fact, it was quite nice being able to listen to only the crackle of the fire.

After a few minutes of relaxation, she heard shifting on the opposite couch. Jack's face had scrunched, his eye brows knitted together and lifted high in worry. With his eyes closed, he pulled his hand up over his face as if he was blocking something. He curled into a ball again and his breath quickened. The blanket fell to floor forgotten.

Tooth quickly flew over to the distressed boy and shook him in her attempt to wake him up. "Sir, please, I'm..." the spirit started to say in his sleep but stopped mid sentence of whatever he was trying to say in his dream. His squirming didn't stop as the door to the lounge was pushed open and along came the sandman and Easter Bunny.

"He won't wake," she said frantically. Jack's yell in pain echoed through the room waking North from his deep slumber. Eyes still clenched closed, he clutched at his stomach and curled back up into a ball. Tears streamed from his face and his struggled breaths quickened even more.

Bunny hopped over to the nightmare plagued child and shook him violently. "Wake up, Jack. I'm going through this again," he shouted. The last time Jack was stuck in a nightmare, Pitch had taken control over the boy's body and had Jack turn against him. He couldn't let that happen, not again.

Sandy went to the sleeping boy and tapped the his head with his index finger. Golden sand sprawled out across the boy's face and Jack's eyes shot open, tears streaming down his face. His eyes, red and irritated, looked over its surroundings frantically. His eyes stopped at North, the walls Jack had built crumbling within seconds. "That voice! Why did it have to be _his_ voice?!" Jack sat up from his spot on the couch, putting his feet on the ground, and buried his face in his hands, tears streaming freely. His sobs were the only sound in the room other than the fire. Why was he so weak? Why did he have to dream of him while the guardians were around, the people he didn't want to see his vulnerability? He was a guardian as well, but they never acted the way he was right then. Why did he have to fall apart? Why, after taking so much time to build his barriers between him and others, did it now falter and crumble into nothing?

Bunny sat next to the distressed child and rubbed his paw on the boy's back. Jack flinched at first from the touch, expecting to be beaten, but the touch was soft and protective. "It was just a dream, Jack," he soothed.

No one was quite sure how to react to Jack's outburst. It didn't make sense to them, but they had to be there for him. They knew Jack would rather die than have someone see him cry as he was now. They were surprised he hadn't flown off to cry in solitude. North sat on the other side of Jack and wrapped his arms around the boy. Jack flinched again at the connection, remembering the big man that was his father bringing pain to him. North and him were actually close in size. Jack was expecting to be punished for being so weak, but North's arms were no threat to him.

Jack leaned into the hug after reassuring himself that he wouldn't be disciplined. Bunny continued to rub his back as North's arms tightened around the sobbing child in his arms. For the few moments they sat there listening to his sobs and watching his shoulders shake, the guardians realized just how young the boy was. Sure, he had been around for a few hundred years, but he was still frozen at age seventeen, technically a child. In those short moments, they realized just how alone they had left him. Jack had been left vulnerable for so many years; It's no wonder he refused to be a guardian at first and resented them. No one was there for him when he needed them most.

Tooth and Sandy watched from the other couch. Tooth was the first to speak. "Jack, would you like to talk about it?" she whispered just loud enough for Jack to hear over his silencing sobs.

"You don't have to, mate," Bunny commented.

Jack sighed and pulled away from North's grip, sitting up again on the couch, leaning forward with his arms resting on his knees and head in his hands. "You all deserve the truth. I'm so sorry for leaving you in the dark over this. It's just that I thought I had this under control. I hadn't had a nightmare like that for almost a year."

"What do you mean 'almost a year?'" Bunny asked.

Jack sighed again and lifted his head to look at his fellow guardians with red-rimmed eyes. "I didn't remember it until I regained my human memories. It was hard, at first, but I was able to deal with it. The first two months were the hardest, but I thought I had it under control, until I heard that voice again..."

North remembered something that Jack impostor had said about their Jack fearing a voice back in Pitch's lair. "What did the other Jack mean by 'his voice' from earlier?"

Jack gulped loudly and continued to stare at the ground as he spoke. "A long time ago, back when I was human, I didn't have the 'perfect family.' My father was an alcoholic and..." Jack paused for a second as if replaying a memory. "I still remember those nights where I thought he would finally kill me. I remember Pippa's cries as I held her in my arms while we could hear the sounds of him beating our mother..." His lip began to quaver. "I didn't know what to do." Jack's hands covered his eyes once more as another sob shook his body. Bunny rubbed his back once more.

Tooth got up from her feet and sat on the ground in front of Jack. She took the boy's hands from his face and held them in hers. "It's not your fault, Jack"

He gave the hybrid a weak smile before letting out a shaky sigh and continuing. "You know the voice Shadow Jack has? The deep and scratchy voice, the one not like mine?" They all nodded. "That voice once belonged to my father. The worst part of it all, he was the person I feared the most and still do. That's why Shadow Jack has that voice, because it was the voice I feared the most." He looked down at the ground again. "Even after I killed him for trying to hurt my sister, I'm still afraid of him. Even after he died when I was fifteen, I still feared him... After all this time, I still can't help but think he's there waiting to discipline me like he always would." His voice cracked at the word "discipline."

Their eyes widened in shock when Jack spoke of killing his father. They never would have thought that Jack Frost, the boy known for spreading fun, would ever be able to strip away a life from the Earth. No one knew really what to say, but Bunny tried to reassure the broken boy. He leaned down to look into the boy's eyes. "He's gone, Jack. He can't hurt you anymore." It was hard for Bunny to even understand, but he suddenly felt like Jack was his little brother, that he needed protecting.

Jack shook his head. "He can't hurt me physically. But his words, the memories, are killing me from the inside. And Shadow Jack just keeps pouring salt into those wounds." He looked at the others around him. "I can't even tell you how terrified I was while we were down there fighting against him. I just wanted to die." His voice shook at the last sentence.

North reacted the way any father would if he was to see his child crying: he pulled the young boy into another hug and held him in his arms. Jack didn't resist to the comfort North was trying to give him. Though Jack wasn't used to the fatherly affection, he knew this was North's way of trying to help him.

"I'm sorry," Jack mumbled through another wave of tears. "Pitch was right, I am weak."

North pulled Jack away, his hands on the boy's shoulders and staring into the soul of that child. "_You_ are not weak. You didn't deserve to go through it, yet you took it head on."

Bunny poked his head over to look at Jack who was staring back at the big man. "If anything, you've proved to be better than the rest of us." Jack looked over to the Pooka Jack had called his friend and rival. Like the brother he never had, Bunnymund was just that. He turned to Tooth. She had been the mother that would protect her baby at all cost. Unlike Jack's real mother, she stood up for him and protected her children however way she could. Sandy- he was the uncle or older brother who always knew what to say, even though he was mute. Jack always trusted whatever the little golden man had to 'say'. Then there was North. He was the father that Jack's biological one should have been- a protector over his family.

Jack gave them his famous crooked smile, his eyes still wet from the tears he had shed. This was his new family. The guardian of fun took a long needed breath before looking back at his strange family. "Thank you, all of you, for being there for me." After another shaky breath, he said, "But, there's still more I have to explain." He shook his head. "And I really don't know how to explain it."

The room was silent for a long moment, except for the crackling of the fire until Jack spoke again. But, it wasn't to his fellow guardians, instead somewhere off where none of the others knew or could explain at the time.

"Can you show them I'm not crazy?" Jack asked openly.

**.../\...**

**A part of my heart broke while writing this. I know Jack hasn't been his cheery independent self lately. But, I like to think that the dream sort of... made him crack.**

**Chapter 24 will be posted on January 14th  
**

**I have something to ask you about Harry Potter: So, in the game of Quidditch, only when a snitch is caught, a game will end, correct? What I was wondering was if a snitch is all you need to end the game, then what is the point of the rest of the game? There is no reason for them to try to score, they just need the snitch.**


	24. Chapter 24

**SHOUT-OUTS:**

_**Lolxxx: 0.0 O.O I want to see that! You, my friend, are a genius!  
**_

_**Sorida: Agreed, the fandom just loves to crush his soul! How could someone think he's 14? I mean, at times in the movie, he does seem younger, but throughout the rest, he looks 16-19. I don't think he would even last 10 years, to be honest.  
**_

_**Darkblade 2.0: Aww thank you. Haha I love your insult for him! I'm so glad you agree with the quote. I wasn't sure everyone agreed with the idea of Jack being so broken and yet so cheerful. Thank you for reviewing!**_

**Okay, thank you, all of you for explaining the rules of Quidditch to a muggle of which I am. I still need to actually read the books so I will understand. I watched all the movies, but I didn't really understand what they were all talking. Once I read the first three books, I finally understood what was going on in those movies. I didn't even realize that the group of Marauders was James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter until after reading... Which I'm now obsessed with them. J K Rowling needs to write about their days at Hogwarts. I would probably die from their amazingness!**

**By the way, I won't follow the books since I'm just now reading them. I'll play around with the books info and my 'headcannons' (is that what they're called?) so bear with me. After _several_ revisions (I rewrote this thing four times), I give you chapter 24. Enjoy:**

His outburst had shaken each of the guardians. All were exhausted from their ordeal and the sadness Jack had brought upon them. He never spoke of his past unless he truly had to, which was then. There was more to the guardian of fun that none of the other had ever known. Even though, they had once collected his teeth, gave him dreams and presents, and hiding eggs for he and his sister to find, it had been so long with so many children in the world with their jobs to do. How could they remember anything about him?

His dream had broken so much of his hope within him in only seconds. It was surprising how he just happened to have the dream the day North, Jack's surrogate father, was nearly murdered just his real father was. The memories of his two father's being stabbed by a form of him continued to play in his mind.

Was the real Jack any better than Shadow Jack?

Now Jack was talking randomly to no one. At first, Sandy had thought he was talking to the wind like he would to ask them to carry him. Sandy smiled at the thought of how light Jack must have been for the wind to carry him so easily, just like a feather.

But this wasn't the wind.

Jack spoke again to the open space. "Do what you have to do."

"Eh, Frostbite, who are you talking to?" Bunny asked worriedly. Jack had just had a bit of a meltdown and now he was talking crazy.

Tooth cleared her throat. "Jack, are you feeling alright? Do you want to go lay down for a-" the fairy was caught off by the sight in front of her. She remembered it, that warm comforting feeling like a mother's arms.

The other lights in the room dimmed, as well as the fire as a glow came from the center of the room. Tooth, Sandy, and North stared at the light in remembrance of how it aided them in Pitch's lair.

"I know that light," North whispered softly. "It showed me the way out."

Sandy nodded and pointed to himself and Tooth. "We saw it, too," the hummingbird hybrid. "It led us to Bunny and Jack."

"And," Jack added. "It lured Pitch away when Bunny and Shadow Jack were fighting."

There was a silence. "How do you know that, mate?"

Jack sighed. "That's what I need to explain and have no idea how to." He scratched his head and stepped closer to the glowing orb. "And, apparently, she can't just tell you."

"She?" Bunny questioned.

His hands went to his head and he stepped away. "Ugh, this is so confusing, even for me."

_Just say what I say, child,_ Pitch's wife said to him.

"Alright, fine." Jack turned back to his confused and worried friends. He repeated what was said to him. "A long time ago, back when space was ruled by the constellations, Pitch wasn't like he is today. He was once known as Kozmotis Pitchner-"

"Oh, come on," Bunny muttered. "We all heard this story before. Pitch let out the fearlings and nightmare men and became their king. He ended the Golden Age."

"Hold on there," Jack demanded. "You're missing a lot in that little story!" Jack told them what Pitch's wife had told him when he had been trapped in the cage.

"Even if Pitch was being influenced, what is to say he didn't want to become a king over the nightmares? Maybe he did do it on purpose?" Bunny didn't understand this. Was Jack protecting their enemy over his family?

Jack braced himself. He only knew of the women's growing anger and knew she was pushed to her limit. The glowing light became brighter and brighter until its blaze blinded the guardians.

**.../\...**

The scene changed. Instead of the cozy lounge they had relaxed in, they found themselves in a dark place filled with shadows. Like Pitch's domain, it was dark and fear pricked at their souls, threatening to bring them to insanity. But, the fear that plagued the corridors were far worse than of that lair.

"What is this place?" Tooth asked as she looked around.

"A memory," Jack replied with a bit of awe.

The guardians looked at him for a moment. When noticed their stares looked around himself to see what they were looking at. "What?" he finally asked them.

"You've acting a bit off your rocker the since we found you in Pitch's lair," Bunny pointed out.

Jack shook his head. "Let's just find where the memory takes place and get out of here." Before they could answer, he started towards down one of the corridors. Little did they know that Jack was being led to their place by Pitch's wife. The others followed in pursuit. The place was foreign to all of them, but Jack seemed to determined to get to his destination. Wherever they were, Jack seemed to have a sort of an idea.

**.../\...**

Today was his daughter's 11th birthday. He had been away from her for three years four months and six days and hated every second he missed of his daughter's life.

Pitchiner stood at his post as he always did, guarding the doors to the stars most dangerous fiends. Fearlings, dream pirates, and nightmare men were hidden deep withing the large doors, away from the world. Their cruelty would never touch the innocence of children ever again. Kozmotis' daughter would never be harmed by those creatures as long as he stood at the gates.

_Just a crack, _He heard them whisper as they always did. _Just a breath of fresh air._

Kozmotis' had never gotten used to their voices. Their pleas weighed at his heart, pulling him down with every hiss and screech that left their mouths. Each cry they let out was somehow terrifying yet sorrowful. They sounded so... pained. But Pitch would never let them out of their cage.

_Just a breath, Pitchiner. Just a breath of air. Just a breath is all we need._

_Just a crack, Pitchiner._

As their cries continued, his hand tugged at a golden ban around his neck. For over ten years the locket had been around his throat. It was his source of his courage to move on. He pulled until the locket at its end became visible from under his military vest.

**.../\...**

The guardians watched as the memory took place.

_All we want is a breath. It can't be that bad. Just one breath._

Bunny clutched at his ears and groaned. "Will someone, please, shut those demons up?" he complained. The fearlings cries were like nails on a chalkboard to the Pooka.

As the others watched, a smile played on their soon-to-be enemy's face. Even as he stood at the gates of the monsters that plagued more than just Earth, he managed to smile as he stared at the golden locket with longing. His skin was natural color, no longer grey and sickly. Pitchiner's eyes weren't the color of gold and silver that they were in the present, but a green like the grass at Bunny's warren, filled with life.

Tooth stared at the man's face. This wasn't the Pitch Black she knew who captured her mini fairies. Kozmotis wasn't the man who plagued children's minds with fears and nightmares. No, this was a man who knew compassion, of amity, and cordiality. He was Kozmotis Pitchner, the general of the Golden Age that captured all the fearlings, dream pirates, and nightmare men.

He was a protector of the children's innocence. He wouldn't allow their dreams to be plagued from their fears.

**.../\...**

He stared at the drawing of his daughter from when she was eight. Since he had been the jailer to the fearlings, he hadn't been able to see his daughter to make a new drawing for his locket. His drawings were never as good as his wife's, he knew, but he hoped his wife would like his attempt at capturing his daughter's beauty.

Beautiful, just her mother. Her hair, eyes, nose, everything in her appearance was just like her mother. But his daughter had Kozmotis' personality. She was courageous, adventurous, a bit to handle when she gets a hold of the sweets. But even she had her fears. Like every child, she had her own nightmares, which was why Pitchiner was there, to protect children like his daughter from their fears.

He remembered when a nightmare man attacked his home when his daughter was only five. He remembered her cries for help as the nightmare man tried to take her from Pitchiner. Being the leader in taking down the nightmare men, pirates, and fearlings, he was a target to take down, which involved threatening the life of his daughter. Ever since he started taking down the fearlings, which was when he was only an adolescent, he had been in their sights. He remembered how his daughter had cried in his arms for what felt like hours as he spoke soothing words to calm her and himself. Fear had crept into his heart at the mere thought of his daughter being hurt, especially when it was caused by him, for him being who he was: a hero of the Golden Age.

He remembered her four words that nearly killed him: "I want mom back."

Pitchiner's heart shattered right there as the words left her mouth. After all the time it took him to repair his heart from his wife's death, those words were all it took to break him again, like glass. She had only been nine months old when her mother's sickness took her, but her father made sure she knew that her mother loved her. He had shown his daughter the drawings his wife had made of their growing family. Dozens of the sketches were of Kozmotis caring for his daughter, cradling her in his arms, smiling at her laugh in complete adoration.

Being able to see those drawings that captured those moments of pure bliss is what encouraged him to keep going. He needed to protect his daughter's smile so the galaxies could see her shine like the star Pitchiner knew her as.

Kozmotis' thoughts were interrupted by something he thought would never happen. The voices- the hisses and shrieks and pleas from the nightmares- had stopped. The utter silence was enough to put the man on edge.

Then he heard a voice he thought he would never hear within the walls of the nightmares' keeping.

**.../\...**

**Pun in Paragraph 5 not intended!**

**Can't wait to hear your opinions.**

**Next chapter of Sickness will be posted on January 16th**


	25. Chapter 25

**SHOUT-OUTS:**

**_CrystalxRose: Exactly. In the books, the real Kozmotis Pitchiner would never do what he did while he was under the fearlings influence. In fact, I would imagine, if Pitch was given the chance in Joyce's next book (and they weren't children books) he would end it all so he couldn't hurt another child. That's just my opinion. Thanks for the review_  
**

**_Darkblade 2.0: Haha you're fine. I love lengthy reviews. All I'm going to say is that you have so many nice guesses, but I will only say that you are on the right path for one of them. :) Good luck finding out which ones are right! Thanks for reviewing!_**

**_Lolxxx: Haha interesting idea. But, I like to remain with no sexual content. I know, I'm going to borrow the books from a friend. She says she's going to read Deathly Hallows as slowly as she can to make the series last. I love her! But I still need to actually read the books I have :P_**

**_Dancing With The Clouds: This is mentioned in the books. This chapter will explain your confusion. If you're still lost, tell me in a review or PM and I'll explain._**

**Sorry for the 'pun' thing. Apparently my computer deleted it? *Screams at the bloody thing***

**Chapter 25 of Sickness:**

_Daddy? Daddy, where are you? _The little girl's voice asked frantically.

Pitchiner's voice caught in his throat. _Was it her? Is she here? Wasn't she with her aunt's? _"Iris? Is that you? My child, where are you? Iris, where are you?"

_Daddy, it's so dark. I'm scared! _Her voice rose and rung in Kozmotis' ears. His daughter couldn't be there. Why would she be? It's her birthday. She should be enjoying her day of birth, not there in the depth of the place Pitchiner knew as hell. But then he thought, maybe, she had come to visit. Maybe, her aunt allowed her to come and see him since it had been three years since they last saw each other.

_Please, Daddy. The nightmares are scaring me! Help me, Daddy! _

He looked towards the door that held the creatures back then down at his locket with his daughter's smiling face. Something happened in those few seconds. His confusion vanished and panic succumbed his heart. His daughter was there surround my the constellations' greatest enemy. Those things had attacked him and his daughter before. He couldn't let her down, not like he did when he wasn't there for her mother's death, or how he wasn't there during her childhood.

In his shear panic, he ran to the doors that held the fearlings, nightmare men, and dream pirates back. "I'll get you out, Iris! Listen to me, I won't let them hurt you. I promise!" His voice cracked from his pure terror that made his heart pound far too fast. His arms shook as he cracked the door's open just enough to put his unsteady arm through to grab his daughter's arm... but her arm wasn't there to grab.

Within seconds, the doors were flung open and Kozmotis fell to the floor from the sudden force. He jumped up to find his daughter who was no where in sight. He froze in his spot as he realized what had just happened. His daughter was never there; It was a trick done by one of the fearlings and now, because of Kozmotis' arrogance, they were free.

Shadows surrounded the general, leaving no way out. He had fought the creatures before, but that was when he had a crew with him. This was all of the nightmares in once place. He was outmatched.

He wrapped around his body and sent chills down his spine at their touch. He felt his mouth be pried open. He began scream that was cut off as he felt something rushed down his throat. It burnt all through his insides. His lungs screamed for proper air as all it was given was shadows. Tears rushed down his face as his agony increased, but, at least, his daughter was safe.

Even during what he believed was his death, all he cared for was his daughter's safety.

**.../\...**

They watched as the shadows engulfed the man that was said to be the hero of the Golden Age. His whimpers soon turned to... laughs? But they were not normal laughs of joy. The laughs were like the crushing of metal and cracking stones. It was a laugh that belonged to a horror movie or a mental hospital.

Jack and the others watched as the once glorious Kozmotis Pitchner, hero of the Golden age, the general who captured and locked away the fearlings, turn into their greatest enemy, Pitch Black.

**.../\...**

He awoke to find himself surrounding by the creatures know as nightmare men, fearlings, and dream pirates. Once, he had detested them. But now, with his perspective expanded, the creatures were no longer the things to hate, but to embrace.

The man smiled vigorously as they lifted him to his feat.A fearling, at his touch, turned into a stallion that nestled against him like a pet. It nudged him a bit too hard he nearly fell to the ground. At his sudden movement, he felt the tug of something around his neck. Unsure of what it was, he touched around his throat until he felt the golden ban.

His hands clasped to a locket and held it in his view. The golden swirl designs of the locket surrounds a drawing of a girl that seemed so familiar to him. Iris. That was her name, Iris.

He didn't know why, but he felt as though he needed to find her.

_She is of no importance, my liege,_ the stallion whispered to him in that voice that once haunted him but now was like a friend's. It was reassuring, but the thought stayed planted in the back of his mind.

"Your liege?" He asked curiously at the stallion as a smirk played on his face. "I guess that would make a king over you Nightmares. Hmm..." He thought for a moment before shouting, his words echoing in the jail for the fearlings, "The King Of Nightmares!"

**.../\...**

Tears filled in the tooth fairy's eyes. He had forgotten his daughter within minutes because of the wretched nightmares. He had lost himself because he wanted to save his daughter to find she wasn't there needing to be save. His attempt was in vain.

"Now you understand why Pitch is who he is," Jack said softly. "He was just trying to protect his daughter." A frown adorned his usual smiling face. His expression was one of only exhaustion. He knew from the second he saw Kozmotis that he was in the memory of when he turned into a nightmare king. This was of Pitch's wife's doing that he was able to see the heart-breaking memory.

Bunny looked over to see Jack's sudden depression. "Eh, mate, I'm sorry." He hopped over to the young spirit and set a paw on his shoulder. Jack turned to him. "I should've listened."

"But, Jack," Tooth said over Bunny's shoulder. "How did you know about this? Did Pitch tell you this?"

Jack searched her face for a moment then smiled weakly. "Nah, someone else none of you would believe."

"We're listening, Jack," North said as he moved in front of the boy. "Who told you about Pitch's past?"

The winter spirit rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke. "Listen, I've been getting help from... from Pitch's... wife."

At his words, the memory ended before anyone could reply, encasing them in light once more.

**.../\...**

**Iris: Radiance (Portuguese)**

**A tad short, but the emotions make it alright, I guess. *Ducks before the shuriken impales me***

**Next chapter will be posted on January 18th**


	26. Chapter 26

**Crap... I didn't realize today was the 18th until I was in school. Sorry for making you wait until now.**

**Shout-outs:**

_**Darkblade 2.0: Aww thanks :) Yes, very beautiful flowers, although, I was more of envisioning Iris, the Greek goddess of the rainbow and a messenger. Anyhow, Both work!**_

_**likhitata: Oh, yah. Nasty thing to have jab into you. :/  
**_

_**Paper Snowflake: New profile? Yep, it's crazy to think how much he changed...**_

**Next chapter.** **Enjoy:**

Light encased them once more but soon faded as it had before, leaving them cold and wanting back it's comfort and protection. At least the memory was over. All but one of the guardians were left puzzled and ashamed to have done what they have to Pitch. Yet, there was so much they didn't know.

Their surrounds turned to something more familiar to the group. The found themselves back in the lounge standing in their places they were at just before the light engulfed them. Sandy turned to the clock to see no time had passed from the time they spent in the memory.

"What do you mean 'Pitch's wife,' Jack?" Tooth asked him. "What is going on with you?"

The guardian of fun sighed in defeat and started his explaining. He told them how she managed to help Jack take control when he was under Pitch's influence when he was about to kill North. He told them how, from the very start, she had been talking to him in his dreams and had attempted to suppress the darkness that was taking over him. She was the one that freed North, brought Tooth and Sandy to Bunny and Jack, and guided them back to North to escape. She was their savior. He cut them off every time they tried to ask a question and told them to just let him finish dozens of times.

When Jack had finished, he was panting heavily from all the talking. He was drained physically and mentally.

Everyone was stunned when he had finished. "So, wait, you can hear... her voice... all the time in your head?" Tooth asked nervously.

"Apparently," Jack replied. "You didn't hear her voice when she showed herself as that light earlier."

"So that is what it was," North muttered. "That light, it is Miss Pitch?"

Jack nodded.

"So Pitch's... what's her name, again?" Tooth asked.

The boy paused for a moment. "She doesn't actually remember her name." He scratched his head. "She's missing some of her memory."

"Wait," Tooth said with eyes wide. "That's my department. Maybe I can help her. Maybe I could find-"

"Tooth," Bunny interrupted her. "She died before you were even born. You wouldn't have her teeth."

"True, true." The fairy pondered for moment. "I could... no." Her eyebrows furrowed. "Maybe, I... no." She turned back to the group. "I can't give her anything since she's not... well, here. I don't have her teeth." She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think I can do anything."

The door opened to the hallway. As the guardians turned, there stood a little yeti. Before anyone could say anything, the little creature ran to Jack and clung to the young guardian, his furry arms wrapped around the boy's waist as it let out a sob. It was little Eddie, Jack knew, and wrapped his arms around the distressed yeti.

"Shh, calm down, Ed. Shh, you're fine," Jack eased him. The winter spirit knelt down to Eddie's eye level and spoke. "Everything is going to be alright. As long as I'm here, I won't let anyone hurt you or your dad."

Eddie wrapped his arms once more around the spirit's neck. Jack returned the hug to his favorite yeti. The other guardians speculated from their places. It was always when he was with children that he was most compassionate and a leader, yet he seemed to be the most innocent. He seemed so oblivious to the darkness of the word when there was a child around.

"Everything will be alright," he cooed.

The four other guardians looked to each other and nodded in a silent agreement.

"Jack, why don't you and Eddie go do something for the day?" North suggested. "Tooth needs to go check on her fairies at her palace, Bunny will be visiting the warren, and I need to prepare for Christmas Eve tomorrow." When Sandy elbowed the big man, he added, "And Sandy is going out into field to give dreams."

The winter spirit to the others with his eyes wide in astonishment. "Really?"

"I think we've had enough brain-racking conversations for one day," Bunny commented.

"We can discuss more later," Tooth added. "We can find out how to help... your friend later once we check up on things."

That was the best part about Jack's job: he didn't have to prepare for his job or maintain a things at his workshop or warren or palace. He just had to visit the world and bring as much snow as he pleased, except to places around the equator; it was never cold enough for it to do any good. The snow would only melt after a few seconds from the forever blazing sun. Besides, being in those places made him feel sweaty and twisted his stomach uncomfortably.

He had to admit, all this seriousness was getting to him. He was the guardian of _fun_, not of _meetings. _Jack turned to the yeti. "Want to go do something fun, Little Ginger?" Ginger was his nickname fore the yeti for being such an orange red, unlike the others.

The little creature grumbled in agitation at the nickname, but a smile perked between his cream mustache. He nodded and Jack took the yeti's hand and tugged him out of the lounge, leaving the others.

Sandy molded a Pitch and wedding ring along with Jack with a question mark while wearing a face of awe.

"It's so weird to think she talks to him." Tooth shuddered. "So, is she a spirit?"

"Well, not like Jack, no," Bunny mumbled. "For some reason, she went to Jack and not one of us."

"Let's talk of this later, my friends," the Russian suggested in agitation. "I have much to do before tomorrow!"

"But what if something happens?" asked Tooth worriedly. "Splitting up isn't a good idea-" a snow globe held out to her and she stopped mid-sentence. It wasn't as large as North's other globes; it was the perfect size to fit into you're pocket

"You globe to contact," North ordered as he handed one to the Pooka and sandman. "We'll meet back here later."

After a few farewells, the guardians scattered to do their jobs at their warrens, palaces, workshops, and in sleeping towns.

**.../\...**

Rage filled the Nightmare King known as Pitch. He should have destroyed the guardians at his first chance. They were all in his grasp, until she came along to destroy his plan. She was the reason he hadn't taken over the world that day. She stopped him from following through with his plans and getting what he wanted for thousands of years.

_No, _he thought to himself. _Jack is the reason._

He turned her against him. He encouraged her to foil his plans. He was the reason why fear hadn't taken over.

Pitch would make him pay, he promised, as he grinned at the plans that were being told by his apprentice. He would get his revenge against that wretched boy if it was the last thing he ever did.

**.../\...**

In a room somewhere in the maze of North's workshop, a winter spirit and yeti held their bowling balls in a ready stance. At the end of the room stood ten frozen elves each wearing a face of shock and in different poses.

Jack looked at the young yeti next to him. "You want to go first, ginger?"

The little "ginger" grumbled a something Jack didn't understand, but then smiled at the boy and nodded.

"Okay, just stand right here." He ushered the creature into position. "Hold your ball like this, and when you're ready, just let your ball go like this." After Jack's demonstration, the yeti took his stance and stared at the frozen elves at the end of the room while Jack stood of to the side and set his blue ball down. The front yeti was standing on one foot and looked like he was about to fall over. Its mouth was wide open and eyes filled with shock.

Eddie's eyes constrained to just slits. His beard pulled up as he scrunched his nose. After a few seconds, the Eddie step forward and pulled back his right arm with the scarlet bowling ball. He swung forward and released. Jack watched as the bowling ball rushed down to the other side of the room, but was pulling to the right.

Jack quickly whispered quietly to the wind, and within seconds, the scarlet ball was set back on course and crashed into the elves. Ten frozen elves toppled over each other and fell on their sides.

The yetis eye filled with glee and excitement as he heard Jack's cheers and claps in the room they were in. Jack grabbed the yeti's arms and danced around the creature. "You did it! Great job, Eddie! You were awesome!" Little Eddie laughed as he wast twisted in circles by the boy who continued to congratulate him. His voice wasn't deep like the other yetis. Instead, it was more like any other child's- sweet and contagious. "You were amazing! Come on, let's do it again," Jack laughed as he ran over to the other side of the room to set up the elves once more. Eddie continued to laugh as he ran to Jack's side to set up their 'pins' once more.

Jack's heart seemed to warm as his favorite yeti grabbed his ball and ran back to the other side of the room, ready to throw again. Not only was this a distraction from reality, but a reminder of what truly matters. He had to be there for the children who felt alone and afraid, just like he had once been. This was why he loved his job: making other's smile.

**.../\...**

Pitch skulked in the shadows as he watched his arch-enemy travel through the streets of cities in Australia. He watched as his the children were given dreams in their sleep of being knights taking down dragons, princesses being rescued by their prince charming, and others of more modern things such as surfing.

Oh how he hated these things. He hated their happiness and innocence. Why were they so special? Why were they given life on a silver platter when, growing up, had fought for his right to live. Why must they be able to turn a blind eye to the darkness around them when his daughter had to take it on all alone.

Iris. Why did she have to go through it alone?

This plan had better work, or else his apprentice Pitch would be set back to square one.

As Sandy shared his sand with the sleeping children from a rooftop, Pitch stepped out of the shadows from the alley he had been lurking in. He armed himself with his scythe made from his nightmare sand and made his way towards his rival.

**.../\...**

The guardian of dreams watched as his sand streamed into the neighboring houses through the windows where he knew a child was sleeping. All this work with sleep made him tired as well. So much had happen the other night. Even though he was stuck walking through tunnels for most of the time while in Pitch's lair, the fear that had crept his heart had left him exhausted, the same for the rest of the guardians.

His thoughts drifted to his favorite young guardian. How could Sandy, the bringer of dreams, not know of Jack's nightmares? Why didn't he notice it before? What if he had done something to help him through those first two months with his memories back of the wretched man he called his father? The Sandman was known for being gentle, but the mere thought of Jack being scarred like that just enraged him.

Then he his anger was turned on himself at the thought that wasn't there for Jack. He wasn't there when Jack was alone for so many years. He didn't do his job as a guardian over the children of the world. What did Jack think of him? What did Jack think of himself? Did he ask himself if was worth anything? Did he wonder when he would finally matter?

Sandy was so wrapped in his thoughts he didn't realize that someone had stepped onto the streets until he heard his voice.

"It seems to me that only you made it out unharmed," his enemy sneered and Sandy turned. "It looks like I'm going to have to change that."

Sandy felt the globe within the folds of his sand attire. Casually, he reached in to his pocket.

Pitch smirked at the little gold man. "You seem so alone, sandman. Tell me, where is that beloved Toothiana?" He looked at his nails casually. "I wonder, do you think it would hurt if I slowly plucked every on of those blasted feathers of hers?"

Pitch jumped to the side as an oversized golden hammer came down from where he once stood. The weapon was fit for the world's largest Whack-A-Mole. The little fat man lifted it above his head and swung at the nightmare man. Pitch laughed as he dodge each swing and they slowly traveled to the edge of the city and away from people.

"Catch me if you can," Pitch yelled. Sandy knew something was off, but his fury at the man ever thinking of harming Tooth clouded his mind. The sandman glided after the nightmare king farther away from civilization and into a forest. Trees towered over the gold man as he chased after Pitch

With little effort, Pitch stepped away just out of reach as he continued to taunt the wee little man. "Oh, come on," he whined as he stepped into a clearing of the forest. "I thought we could be talk like civilized men about how I'd kill all of your friends." He lunged to the other side of the clearing to escape the mallet. In the place he once stood was now a large crater. "Such a lovely chat. Unfortunately, I have a schedule to follow."

Sandy glared at the dark twisted man. How was he the hero of Golden Age? How could he have been that man and turn into this?

The man once known as Kozmotis sneered at the other. "I guess I'll give you your Christmas gift now," Pitch sighed. With the snap of his fingers, the ground began to quake. Cracks formed into the forest floor and stretched for several meters. They began to widen and from within theirs depths, a hand latched onto the edge. It wasn't like any human hand.

It was slick black and extremely thin; in fact, no human it's slender, outstretched fingers were far too long to belong to any man. A head came into view. It's eyes were white and with no emotion; black tendrils sprouting from the top of its head. As more of the body was visible, the only color Sandy could see from the creature was black. Coils from the black bandages that wrapped around the creature hung loose on its body.

Then more identical creatures appeared from the widening cracks. All were wrapped in black gauze and their eyes all fixed on the golden man.

Withing seconds, the sandman knew what the creatures were.

Nightmare men.

**.../\...**

**The globes they have can only contact, not teleport. **

**Chapter 28 will be posted on January 21st. I need to do homework and study for finals. :/ sorry. No fruit or shurikens thrown at me, please. I'll work as quick as possible!**


	27. Chapter 27

**SHOUT-OUTS:**

**Darkblade 2.0: Haha Oh, by the way. Sorry for all the typos in my other reply. I looked at it today and was like, "... What the heck is this!?" Anyhow, thanks as always for reviewing.**

**Paper Snowflake: Sadly, its true. When I first started writing this, I promised myself I would make a lot of this fic about Sandy... but that all changed. He'll be brought up more often! Promise!**

**Thank you all for your support with my finals. Thank you, as well, for understanding if I slow in updating. I'll still try my best! I've been extremely exhausted and when that happens, my writing makes no sense at times (lots of errors). If that happens, please point out and I will try to fix when I'm better rested.**

**By the way, I AM NOT FOLLOWING THE BOOKS! I'm stealing bits and pieces from them. My vision on the nightmare men was inspired by the concept art for the movie. My laptop refuses to paste the link (stupid thing), but it's of Toothiana racing after the nightmare men. It's how I see them with a mix of the heartless from Kingdom Hearts. Imagine NeoShadow or NovaShadow, maybe DarkSide.**

**I'm falling behind. Please, forgive me. FINALS ARE COMING!... Anyhow, enjoy:**

Men who had fallen into darkness surrounded the fat golden man. There had to have been at least four dozens of nightmare men. Sandy hadn't seen them thousands of years.

Before Jack had joined the guardians, the others had fought against Pitch his fearlings and his nightmare men. With the help of a gift from the Man in the Moon, they were able to seal the nightmare men away, never to see daylight again. But now, they were free once more.

"I hope you do remember my pets, sandman," Pitch chortled as they crept closer and closer.

Sandy's confidence slowly began to cripple. Forty-eight (forty-nine if you were to include Pitch) against one. His hand slipped back into the pocket where the globe had been hidden in. There were just too many.

**.../\...**

Yetis rushed around in the workshop at North's commands. The man's stomach ached from the wound that was slowly healing at his belly. The normally jolly North was now only a leader to his workers.

"Paint it red," he ordered as he paced the floor. "You, go check on team seven." Yetis were put into groups to do specific toy making. Some groups carved wooden instruments or toys while others painted them. It was the same for other toys as well. But with all the injured, a few of the teams were missing a few or had no yetis. "Great work, Mike. Status report, Phil..." The man stopped in his tracks once he realized Phil was still in the infirmary. Phil was North's second in command. If something were to happen to North, the yeti would take charge. Now, Santa Clause was to prepare for Christmas without his best yeti.

Surrounding yetis noticed their boss's sudden silence. Between the creatures, faces filled of worry around.

North soon noticed the stares he was getting and recollected himself. "What are you doing? Christmas Eve is tomorrow. Get back to work!" he shouted a bit too loud. Yetis rushed away from his angry voice to do their jobs. North sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Pitch had great timing to make his holiday much harder than it already was.

North's pocket began to heat. He reached into his pocket and pulled a mini snowglobe that was glowing.

The snow within the globe began to swirl like a snowstorm would. When the blizzard died, there was a mini Sandy holding a globe of his own that he was using to contact North. The mini Sandy formed and S.O.S. over his head.

**.../\...**

The Pooka up and around his warren rushing eggs around and shouting orders to them.

"I left you for a short while, and I come back to this?!" Bunny's anger didn't faze them and just did as the guardian said to do.

Bunny felt something warm against his fur at his chest. He looked down where his holster was holding his exploding eggs around him. In one of the slots was a snow globe North had given him. He grabbed the small object and held it towards his his face as miniature North was formed, still as plump as ever.

"Whatcha need, North?"

"Sandy is in need of help. He's in Australia-"

"I'll be there. Where's his location?"

**.../\...**

As North and Bunnymund spoke, the big man rushed to his sleigh. "Mike!" he shouted behind him. "You're in charge." Without another word, Santa Clause left the North Pole once more to help a friend and abandoning his duty of Christmas and not even thinking about the youngest guardian who was somewhere in the depths of his maze-like workshop.

**.../\...**

"Oh, come on, sandman." Pitch taunted on the sidelines, pacing around the guardian. "It's only a few nightmares!"

Whips were conjured into the golden man's hands. He managed to strike a few of the nightmare men, but there were so many. Sandy formed a sword in one hand, the other hand still clutching a whip, to slice at the nearing nightmare men. He managed to slashed one across the chest, but only after a few seconds of it pausing, the wound closed and the creature continued it's pursue.

His enemy laughed at the edge of the clearing. "I thought the guardian of dreams could stop a few nightmares," Pitch chuckled darkly. "But, I guess I was wrong."

**.../\...**

The tooth fairy spoke in a rush to her mini fairies. In the time she had been stuck in Pitch's lair, she had fallen behind. "Incisor from Annabeth Stevens. Canine from Jeffery Connor. Aww, it's Lexi Veeh's first lost tooth!" Her smaller selves hustled about carrying teeth and coins to give to children all around the world.

Baby Tooth, named by Jack, poked her mama and mumbled something only Tooth and her fairies could understand. Tooth didn't even glance at her fairy but answered. "Sure,sure. Go ahead. Keep me updated on Jack. Now, Eric Gadbery's..." Toothiana's voice faded from Baby Tooth's earshot as she sped off towards the Pole.

Not too long after, Tooth felt another poke at her shoulder. "Baby Too..." Her sentence dragged as she turned to see a different fairy holding a snowglobe a bit too big for her to carry. The tooth fairy grasped the miniature snow globe and watched as North took shape after the blizzard in it died down.

"Tooth!" he hollered. "Head to Australia," he ordered in his think accent. "Pitch is attacking." As quick as the call had came, it ended.

She sighed and turned to her curiosity stricken fairies. "Alright, ladies, you can handle things while I'm gone." She started to fly off towards her destination. "I'll be back soon," shouted Tooth over her shoulder as her wings sped up as well as her heart.

**.../\...**

The Pole was as chaotic as it always got the week before Christmas. Everything had to be perfect. They needed to have every toy ready and have North check his list twice. The reindeer had to be pampered and at their best. It was the wildest week with last minute finishing touches to make sure the big night would ride by smoothly.

The kitchens were empty. Even the elves, who were the main cooks, were out preparing for Christmas. A winter spirit and a yeti too young to work with the others made themselves hot chocolate after playing a game of 'freeze the elves'... Maybe that's why they were all missing. Jack tapped his steaming cup of hot chocolate with the tip of his staff and made his favorite chilled chocolate. Being a winter spirit, he easily burned. To the average person who thinks something is hot, to him it was scorching. He ducked his head into the fridge and brought out a can of whipped cream. After making a three-inch mountain of white cream in two cups, he slid one over to the yeti that was sitting at the end of table on a stool while spilling a bit of the drink on the wooden counter tops.

"Well, that was fun," Jack commented to his little friend who was chugging his cup of actual hot chocolate. Eddie nodded with his eyes hidden behind his cup as he tipped it higher and higher. The little yeti finished and moved the cup away, showing his face to the winter spirit with a grin on his face.

Jack towards one of the windows of the kitchen. A light snow was falling thanks to Jack being in the area. The workshop had fires going in every fireplace. For Jack's preference, it was hot. "Hey, ginger, why don't we play another game?"

Little Eddie sighed at his nickname once more but nodded.

Jack strode over to where the yeti sat and lifted him off the chair. "Come on, let's get goin'."

**.../\...**

Everything was going according to plan. Now he just needed to wait for his moment.

**.../\...**

**I'll be gone on Feb. 7th-9th so I won't be able to work on this or post. Just heads up.**

**New chapter on January 23rd**


	28. Chapter 28

**SHOUT-OUTS:**

_**Darkblade County: Thank you so much for pointing out my mistakes. I just can't ever catch myself! Although, I never capitalize sandman of tooth fairy like I don't for Jack and Bunny's nicknames for each other. They're names that I see much importance since they're not even their formal names (Sanderson Mansnoozie and Toothiana). **_

_**Lindyn Guards: O_o ... Remind me to NEVER get on your badside!**_

_**Turtlelover0511: There's something about putting Sandy in danger that I just love *Evil smirk* But he's just so adorable it kills me in the process!**_

_**Paper Snowflake:**__** Understood. My reasoning for this is because of Christmas. I explain more in later chapters.**_

**I was sick yesterday so I'm going to be behind on school work. Please forgive me. I'll do corrections and write chapters later. Anyhow, Chapter 28 of Sickness:**

Jack's injured leg made it still difficult to get around without pain, but he couldn't call the wind in the building unless a window was nearby. The wind couldn't be contained. It had to be free under the sun or moon, not hidden away underground or any confinement.

The boy and yeti hobbled down the hall, making several twist and turns. As always, Jack became lost, but tried his best not to let his little friend see. Although, Eddie saw right through Jack yet didn't comment on it.

After a long struggle, they found themselves in the globe room. Jack passed dozens of yetis frantically running around yelling at other yetis and doing finishing touches on toys. They went on by them and to the front door.

Jack swung the wooden door that had locked him away in that confined space and breathed in the crisp cold air. He exhaled deeply and whispered beneath his breath for the wind. It heeded his call and picked off his feet. Jack looked over his shoulder. "Come on, Eddie. " He grabbed onto the furry creature and called for the wind to help. Even though Eddie had much growing to do, he was quite big. With he help of the wind, the two traveled a cast distance over the winter tundra away from the workshop. When Jack was sure he and little Eddie would be able to have some real fun, the wind set them down."Have you had any snowball fights lately?"

A grin widened across his friend's furry face. His eyebrows lowered intensively and eye squinted in determination.

Something white encased his face, covering his eyes, nose, and beard. Jack chuckled as his furry friend brushed away the snow that had smashed into his face. Eddie scraped his hand at the snow beneath his feet and rounded the amount he had into a ball and chucked it at his sidetracked friend.

Little Eddie began to giggle as Jack smeared away the snow from his face revealing own laughter. Jack jumped back as another snowball came at him irritating his leg injury but didn't care. He swiped his staff across the snow-covered ground and conjured perfectly round snowballs. He once more swiped the snow and lifted his staff high up, making a pillar in it's path. "If we're going to have snow ball fight, then we need a battlefield," Jack mentioned. Dozens of more pillars and snow barrier form an exceptional battleground.

"Alright," Jack said as he turned to the yeti. "Let the game begin!"

**.../\...**

A rabbit hole opened in the middle of the woods. An oversized grey rabbit with tribal designs in its fur hopped out and stood on its hind legs. This forest, he knew, was known to played in by the children living close by. But on a winter night just a day before Christmas Eve, the forest he commonly hid Easter eggs in was vacant of laughter and cheer.

Instead, sounds of snapping wood and a man's voice filled those woods. Bunny recognized the voice as Pitch in only seconds and dashed in its direction.

**.../\...**

Sandy twisted and turned as the surrounding nightmare men continued to attack. Even with his whips, he couldn't keep his eyes on all of them. He couldn't turn his back long enough to properly hit his target before he had to turn to another that had creeped behind him.

He lashed at a nighmare man in front of him. Like a shadow, it swiftly moved out of its line of fire. The nightmare was sick of the golden man's whips. From around the nightmare man's body, its wrappings loosened and stretched even farther than Sandy's whips. The creature took hold of the loose wrapping and made it lash at the sandman.

The small fat man hopped out of the way and tried to move out of the way of another attack, but he wasn't quick enough. The whip wrapped around his ankle and lifted him off his feet.

When he clashed into the bark trunk of a tree, the golden man felt his breath be taken away due to no space for oxygen in his lungs. Another tree became the victim from the force of Sandy's body impacting. After being slammed onto the very solid earth below him, he felt his body be lifted straight up into the air.

_So this is what it feels like when I do this, _thought Sandy as he felt as light as air but didn't bother to try to escape. His body ached and he still hadn't caught his breath. He waited for his normal move to be finished by slamming him into the unyielding ground below, but instead the makeshift whip that had clasped his ankle loosened and was no longer there.

In his confusion, he managed to form a golden sand platform to catch him. He peered over the makeshift surface to see the nightmare that had tossed him around like a ragdoll had its attention not to him but to something off to the side.

A grey and extremely tall rabbit caught his boomerang in mid-air and, from Sandy's height, could only guess as an intensive glare at the nightmare man.

From no where, a red sleigh pulled by reindeer rammed into the crowd of nightmare men, turning them into dust, and dodging the cracks the nightmares had made. North's laughter fill the air as he stepped out of his sleigh in the center of a mob of nightmares. His smile wavered as he realized that they were not fearlings. "I see Pitch let you out," North stated.

The nightmare men cocked their heads to the side except for the one that had attacked Sandy. Instead, it held its makeshift whip and watched the man with anticipation.

Father Christmas pulled our his swords in a ready stance. "Let's get show on road!"

At this, the nightmare men began to swarm.

**.../\...**

In the snow arena in the depths of the North Pole, Jack let out a breath on the snowball in his hand. It glowed dark blue for only a second and returned to its icy-white. From the thick pillar Jack hid behind, he looked around it just barely to find his target. Jack waited, but there was no sign of little Eddie.

He stepped out cautiously from his spot. No shuffling was heard, no crunching of the snow, no usual laughter.

But then a pile of snow fell onto the guardian. The unprepared spirit faltered in his step from the unexpected weight. Jack glanced up to see the small yeti on top of the pillar holding a bucket as though he had just dumped it laughing.

Jack let out a laugh of his own. "Alright you win," Jack admitted.

Eddie hopped off of the pillar tackled Jack. The two boys tumbled to the snow covered ground in a fit of laughter. Jack's perfect snowball was abandoned off to the side while the two wrestled in the snow.

"How adorable," a voice mumbled with a hint of boredom.

Jack froze in his place as he realized who it was, but he showed no emotion on his face as he stood from his spot and stared his darker half. He couldn't cower in fear, not when Eddie was there. "Shadow Jack."

The nightmare sand boy leaned against a pillar with his arms crossed and nightmare staff locked between them. "Who's the runt?" he asked as Eddie pulled himself up from the ground.

Jack pulled the yeti behind him protectively. "What do you want?"

He sneered. "We weren't done with you, Jackie."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." The winter spirit pushed Eddie back away from the nightmare. Everything within Jack screamed for him to run, to get as far as possible from the living nightmare. It took all of his effort not to not call to the wind or let his legs take off in the opposite direction of the nightmare sand boy.

Shadow Jack sighed as he stood straight and formed three shurikens between his fingers in his left hand. "Pitch only said I had to bring you alive. He never said how much."

**.../\...**

**Another chapter will be posted on January 25th**


	29. Chapter 29

**Shout-outs:**

**Lyndin Guards: Ugh, I can't even tell you how frustrated I get waiting for updates! So, I try to not make people go through my stress that I get :)**

**JudoPixie: Hun, I haven't laughed that hard all week. THANK YOU BRIGHTENING UP MY DAY RIGHT THERE!**

**Lolxxx: Yep, but getting North away was apart of the plan. I know, I've been really worried about writing this...**

**Darkblade 2.0: My dear, Shadow Jack is Jack's worst nightmare. He ain't going anywhere anytime soon. Thank you!**

**Paper Snowflake: North didn't realize it. Explained in chapter. By the way, I'll get to reading your chapter as soon as I can! I barely have time to just post this and reply at the moment!**

**My eyes are killing me and I'm basically writing this blind. Sorry if there are mistakes that I didn't catch. Enjoy the above my average length chapter:**

Jack shoved the little yeti out of the way of the thrown shuriken. Jack ducked, his head and spine lent back and falling to his knees. With Jack's slowing healing leg and hand, he was at a disadvantage. He stood back up and held his staff out protectively in front of him with his bandaged and normal hand while Eddie stood off to the side near Jack.

A second shuriken trimmed Jack's hair as he dodged. Jack was too slow for the third grazed past Jack's shoulder. His blue hoodie tore with ease as the blades passed by. It was deep, but Jack could feel blood trickling from the new injury.

Shadow Jack chuckled at the other boy. "You're not in a very good state to fight me, Jack." His staff formed into a shield to block the ice that'd been at him by Jack. He laughed at his pathetic attempt. "C'mon, Jackie, surely you can do better than that."

Fear crept like a chill down Jack's back (if that was possible for a winter spirit). Every time Shadow Jack spoke, Jack was reminded of his father. Every time he opened his mouth, the guardian was reminded of the man he feared most.

The fear that radiated from Jack was sensed by the dark spirit. Shadow Jack grinned at the thought of how easy it was to affect him like that by simply speaking. Words are a powerful thing. In their case, it was not the words that had the power, but the voice who spoke.

Shadow Jack rushed and had his sword blocked by the winter spirit's staff. As the shadow spirit stepped back, Jack came down with his staff. It slammed into Shadow Jack's shield. With sheer force, Shadow Jack pushed back the real Jack causing him to hit one of the pillars. The pillar fell atop of the winter spirit, leaving him buried in the snow.

The shadow boy turned his attention to the yeti that was now trying to dig Jack out from beneath the collapsed pillar. With a cruel smile upon his face, Shadow Jack made his way toward the frantic yeti.

"Aw, hairball," Shadow Jack mocked fake concern. "Jackie left you all alone and defenseless." He clutched at his heart in sorrow with a pouted lip.

A loud cry escaped the shadow boys mouth as a spike of ice protrude through the center of his chest.

From the pile of snow next to Eddie, a hand and staff stuck out. The spike had come from him. Jack rose from the snow and glared at the shadow spirit. "Don't you dare touch him!" Another spike shot from the end of Jack's staff.

The next spike went through on the left side of his abdomen. A yell echoed through out the tundra but slowly turned into a pained laugh. Jack and Eddie watched as the spikes that had protrude through him be pushed out. The sand closed the wounds with seconds. No evidence was left that he had ever been injured.

The shadow boy's shield formed back into his staff. Two new shurikens were held between his fingers ready to be thrown. He swirled his nightmare staff. From the nightmare sand and frost, six wolves, like the ones that had attacked before, formed. The pack stepped forward with their back hunched and lips curled showing their frosted canines. Two of the wolves turned their attention to the furry creature of to Jack's right. Little Eddie rushed over to Jack cowering behind him.

"Tell you what," the shadow boy started off still grinning. "Why don't we make a deal?"

Jack lifted his staff a bit higher, eyes squinted, and teeth gritted. "Fat chance."

The shadow boy's smile never faltered. "Oh, but what could happen to the runt if you don't accept? It will make things easier for both of us- I bring you back alive and the hairball gets to leave."

"Or," Shadow Jack added. "I can kick your ass and make you watch me kill the runt."

**.../\...**

Egg bombs from Bunnymund exploded, gold sand arrows from Sandy's crossbow pierced through its targets, and swords owned by North slashed through the nightmare men.

After Sandy being slammed into trees, he wasn't in much of a mood to do much vigorous movement of his body. In his hand-held a golden crossbow with arrows that had dreams designed into the feather fletchings. Now with allies, his back was watched and could focus on his targets.

Bunny's egg bombs took down several of nightmare men within its perimeter. Colorful dust clouded the night sky beneath the moon's light. His boomerangs were thrown right after they were caught each time.

North, being a short-range fighter, swiped his swords right through them. After a few slashes, they fell to nothing more than dust. But with North's healing abdomen fighting was harsh for his stitched stomach. Even with the magic healing he knew, it would still take time for it to heal.

Unlike the fearlings, it took more than one simple hit to take the nightmare men out.

Pitch watch from the shadows at the treeline of the clearing. This was all too easy for him. How oblivious they were made the dark man grin. He had to hand it to his apprentice, it seems he would be quite more useful than just a tool of destruction. But, Pitch had to remember that a conscious meant free choices. The King of Nightmares needed to keep Shadow Jack in check for further purposes.

It angered Pitch how easily his apprentice had let the guardians escape. They were right where Pitch needed them and the wretched boy let them slip through his fingers. But, now was plan B. They weren't going to escape him unscratched. With Christmas coming, the timing couldn't be more perfect.

Three guardians fought in the clearing. Two were missing. One, he knew, wouldn't be joining them as the other would be arriving shortly.

A certain nightmare man, the one that had attack Sandy, looked over as Pitch spoke. "When you are ready, pull back. We only need to stall, and we'll need your men for later."

The nightmare grinned, its rows of razor teeth gleaming like its eyes as it made its way back into the fight.

Pitch sunk deeper into the shadows into the depths of the forest waiting for the tooth fairy to come flying by.

**.../\...**

Jack watched as the wolves encircled him and Eddie. Yellow eyes payed no attention to Jack but to the young yeti beside him. As the nightmare wolves from behind Jack stepped forward, Jack moved to block the wolves. They snarled at their prey being blocked and went back to circling.

The guardian's thought's raged on over his dilemma. He couldn't protect Eddie and himself from the wolves and Shadow Jack. The dark spirit alone was enough to handle. But, if he gave himself up, what could happen to himself? Would he be dead before anyone could ever reach him? What would Eddie- sweet, innocent little Eddie- think of all this? How would take knowing his best playmate gave himself up for his sake? Jack knew the yeti quite well. He knew Eddie, even though he was scared, would never let him go.

But then Jack thought about Phil. What would he say knowing Jack was the reason his son got hurt? For his own selfishness? Phil, Jack knew, would do what Jack was about to.

**.../\...**

Tooth zoomed past the Indian Ocean in record time and into the country Australia. North gave her the coordinates to Sandy's location. She flew over the tops of the trees trying to spot her company and their attacker. Her heart raced as she searched for her fellow guardians and a thought echoed in her mind. Was Jack here? Probably, since it would take all the guardians to take down the threat.

What could it be that made North frantically call all the guardians to Sandy's aid? Pitch was the reason, no doubt, but would his apprentice Shadow Jack be there?

The tooth fairy was so lost in her thoughts she never realized until too late of the black strands wrapping around her waist and arms. She felt herself being rushed towards the earth and dragged out of the sky. Before she could even react, her body slammed into the solid ground. From her momentum, her body spun and rolled before coming to a stop barely missing the trees around her.

The sand strands released their hold and retreated back to their master. "Toothiana, what a lovely surprise."

Tooth, on her stomach, lifter herself with her hands, then flew to her feet. She glared at the nightmare king. "Pitch."

The said man smirked at the hummingbird hybrid. "Where are you're little friends?"

Her glared intensified. With clenched teeth, she mumbled, "Ready to kick your ass."

Pitch laughed with eyes wide. "Whoa, what a feisty bitch-"

The dark man was cut off by a fist connecting to his jaw causing his head to be knocked to the side and unbalancing him. He dabbed his fingers at his mouth to find a drop of a blood. He laughed at the sight and turned his attention back to the tooth fairy.

_How is he laughing at this?_ Tooth asked herself. After hearing about Pitch's real past she had looked at the man differently. Now, she was reminded just how twisted his mind was.

"I'm going to enjoy breaking you, Toothiana."

**.../\...**

A scythe of dark sand formed in the King of Nightmare's hands. Tooth ducked down then flew overhead as he aimed low. She dashed off to the other side of the clearing and stared at the dark man. She had no weapon except her wings. How was she to fight Pitch?

An arrow of nightmare sand zipped by her as she flew to the left.

It took all of her will power to remind herself that it wasn't the real Pitchiner in front of her, but a creation made from the fearlings that corrupted him. This wasn't the Kozmotis Pitchiner who brought peace to the Golden Age, but this wasn't the Pitchiner who destroyed the Age. What he was happened to be a lost man who need the guidance back to the light.

Pitch came back again with his scythe. As the blade passed by Tooth, barely missing her abdomen, she landed a kick to the man's chest knocking him back and dropping his scythe. She saw her chance and grabbed the weapon.

She swiped down at the man even though her heart said no. She was willing to hurt a man who didn't know what he was doing! The scythe stopped its pursuit to his chest when a stream of black sand knocked her back and bashing her into a tree.

The impact pushed the oxygen out of her lungs and made her vision blur. Darkness surrounded her as she fell to the forest floor.

**.../\...**

"Eh, North," Bunny shouted as he dodged an attack from the nightmare with the makeshift whip. "Shouldn't Tooth be here by now?"

The big red man sliced through yet another nightmare man. "I don't know." I thought racked through his mind at that moment.

Jack.

North had left Jack at the Pole and didn't even tell him where he and the guardians were going to Sandy's aid. He felt so stupid at that moment... But, maybe, it was best? After all, the kid had it rough over the week of being corrupted by Pitch and having nightmares. At least, Jack was safe at the Pole with all the yetis and elves in the workshop to look after him.

He looked around him then to turned to Sandy. "Where is Pitch?"

After firing his shot from his arrow, Sandy formed a question mark and shrugged his shoulders, confirming that he too did not know.

**.../\...**

"You promise to let him go?" Jack demanded from the other boy.

Shadow Jack laughed at the winter spirit's anger. "I promise I won't lay a hand on his furry little head." He moved his hand in a way as if he was plucking something from in front of him.

He knew he had to do it. Eddie was far too important to him to share Jack's fate or worse.

Jack sighed and closed his eyes. "Fine. Deal."

Shock came across the young yeti's face. He knew he was cause of what was happening. Why did he have to get into the way?

A grin split across the shadow spirit. "Drop your staff." When the staff fell to the snow, Shadow Jack ordered, "Walk over to me and I promise not to do anything to your precious pet."

Nightmare sand swirled between the shadow boy's fingers after the shurikens contorted.

Shadow Jack step behind the real Jack and pulled his hands together to handcuff them with the sand. Jack whimpered as the the black sand cuffs tighten around his wrist.

Eddie was still being encircled by the six wolves.

"Alright, you got what you wanted. Now," Jack roared. "Let him go."

Shadow Jack laughed hysterically. "I did tell _I _wouldn't touch him." He looked over at the wolves. "But I didn't say anything about them."

One of the wolves left the formation and stalked towards the yeti.

Jack became frantic in the hands of the shadow boy. He twisted and shook trying to break his bonds but to no avail. "We had a deal!" he shouted.

Eddie grabbed the staff that Jack had left and whacked the wolf atop of his head. The dark sand wolf step back and shook his head. It growled showing its teeth and its eyes squinted. The yeti stepped away as well but stepped forward when he heard the snarls from behind him.

Jack's thrashing didn't stop. "Let me go!" he demanded. "He's only a child!"

Black sand wrapped around his legs and pulled his feet from beneath him. As he gazed at his captor, Shadow Jack said, "I live for nightmares and fun, Jackie."

As the wolves crept closer to its prey, Jack focused on his bindings. His thought traveled through unwanted memories of pain and suffering to him and his loved ones. Some of those memories were thought about his father beating him, of being so empty for not having more than a bit a bread and giving the rest to his sister but knowing it would deteriorate his health, and of him losing a job without an idea of how of provide for his family after his father's death.

But then serenity went through his troubled mind. Pine from his favorite forest in Burgess where he would hunt and fish were smelt. Thoughts of Pippa's smile of an innocent child. The smiled burned like the sun spreading peace through him. Jack always loved to make his sister smile. It was the one thing that always managed to fill Jack's heart with joy at the end of the day.

He felt as the black sand froze far too much and shattered as he put force on them.

A spike of ice formed in his hand as he lifted himself off the ground. His feet were still shackled together, but he managed to knock himself into his captor. Shadow Jack, not expecting it, fell to the snowy tundra with Jack atop of him. Spike of ice protruded from his chest.

At this, a blood curdling scream escape his mouth. The wolves turned their attention to their master's distress. Jack quickly froze the shackles around his ankles, shattering them, and stepped away from his captor back to Eddie passing by the dark sand wolves.

**.../\...**

Pitch stepped over to the unconscious tooth fairy who laid on her stomach. He knelt beside her and touched the bandages that still cover her wound from Shadow Jack's whip. "And you call yourself a guardian," he spat. "You can't even protect yourself."

Tooth coughed and looked up at the man now towering over her. "Pitch," she whispered with her voice shaky. "This isn't you."

In full honesty, Pitch knew that a part of her words spoke truth, but couldn't voice it. There was always a part of him screaming for him to stop as his other half cheered him on. Something inside him told him it was wrong, but his judgement was clouded by the fearlings' corruption. There were times where he could almost picture a wife's face again. Yes, Pitch remembered his wife, but not her face. It had been millions of years since she had been alive.

He recalled his daughter, but then again, he did have drawings of her as a child. His wife, although, never did a self-portrait. In Pitchiner's mind, she was always to exquisite, it was impossible for even her to capture her features. But now, he couldn't even think of those delicate features he had fallen in love with.

_Finish the girl,_ the voice of a fearling encourage from within his mind.

His expression became stern. A scythe of black sand formed in his hands and came down at her right shoulder, the opposite of her heart. "_This_ is who I am."

**.../\...**

**Next chapter on January 30th. I need a few days to get ready for finals. (Yes, I'm still waiting to do them and I'm still terrified...)**

**I need to ask how you all feel about this fanfic. Is it predictable? Do you like the plot? Do you think it's unoriginal? Are the fights boring to read? Do I spend too much time on the fights? Do I confuse you by going back and forth on different fights? Basically, if you have ANY advice to help with my writing the plot and understanding, I'll gladly take.**

**Cross your fingers that I get to feeling better! I still feel ill and hate eating because of the stomach ache and the 'going to vomit any second' feeling. :/**


	30. Chapter 30

**_i'M BACK! Oh, and I'm finally feeling better! Anyhow, I'm too lazy to do this tomorrow morning, so you get this now :)_  
**

**Shout-outs:**

**judopixie: Thank you for the feedback! And again, uncontrollable laughter as I read your review. I'm still laughing! We should also add tying them to a spinning wheel and throw knives blindfolded!**

**papersnowflake: Thank you so much. I really appreciated every word :) **

**MyHeartsDesire: I don't know if I should say... it's... Nope. Can't say exactly. It's for later (but I can say it's similar to how Jack took out the wolf in Pitch's lair).**

**Darkblade County: Hahahahahahaa OMG So, I'm not the only one who wants to just slash their heads off? Haha Anyhow, thank you for the feedback. I appreciate it.**

**vivid Regulator: Aww, thank you so much. There are a LOT of EvilJack fanfics, I wanted mine to have an interesting twist :) Thanks again.**

**For everyone else who gave me feedback, a massive thank you to you. Without all of you, I probably would have given up after the first 10 chapters. Once more, thank you.**

**Chapter 30 of Sickness is here! Enjoy:**

The screams from the tooth fairy echoed throughout the forest reaching the Easter bunny's ears over the fighting. His eyes widened in shock and his body froze.

"Tooth!" He nearly screamed as he hopped on all fours to where her voice had traveled.

Only a few nightmares were still standing. Four and the one nightmare man that used its wrappings as whips. The creatures stared at the two waiting for their attack. Sandy notched another arrow in his crossbow while North stood in fighting stance with the tips of his swords pointed at the nightmares.

An arrow zipped barely missing the leader nightmare man as it dodged. Before Sandy could shoot again, he ducked to the side as a whip slashed where he once stood.

The other nightmares rushed for the big man. Being as plump as he was and still healing, dodging the nightmare men's claws was without easiness. One managed to get behind him and, as he was dealing with the others, shred his skin, leaving three lines with dripping blood.

North called out in pain and stabbed into the nightmare behind him backhanded.

On the other end of the clearing they were in fought two being of light and dark with their whips. It hurt to do the vigorous work, but he couldn't continued to fight with a bow against the creature. It would only continue to dodge the arrows.

A platform of dream sand picked up the golden man as he dodged another lash from the whip came at him. A few feet above the ground, he stood and formed a golden sword. As the whip lashed by him, Sandy brought down his weapon and split the makeshift whip in two.

What was not cut off receded back to its owner who let out a high pitch shriek that made shiver run down Sandy's spine as well as North's who was dealing with the two other nightmare men.

The big man hopped back to elude the creatures' claws. He sliced at the closest nightmare man in an X formation across its chest. The creature fell to a pile of sand and North was left with only one nightmare to go. The man cut off the hand reaching out to scratch with it's witch=like fingers. Unlike Sandy's nightmare man, it must not feel physical pain. North held his weapon above his head and stabbed into the creature's chest. The nightmare fell apart as North looked over to Sandy.

The nightmare man bared its rows of teeth like a shark's. All were sharp and threatening to tear anything that was within its reach. It turned its attention to North as the man rushed over to get into the fight. It backed away and shrieked like a wailing spirit.

"Give up!" North bellowed. "It is over."

The creature flashed a toothy grin at the big man. Before North or Sandy could react, the creature stepped back into the shadows and disappeared.

**.../\...**

Jack took his staff Eddie's hands. "Are you hurt?" Was the first thing Jack asked the yeti. Eddie shook his head, his eyes filled with cheer for his friend was no longer being taken away.

The shadow spirit, now surrounded by his nightmare wolves, pulled himself off the snow-covered ground, clutching his chest. Like before, the spike fell from his chest, and the wound healed leaving no trace of there ever being an injury.

With red, pupilless eyes squinted, the shadow boy morphed his nightmare staff into a sword, once more. "I think it's time the bloody bastard and his pet get what they deserve for disobeying. What do you say, boys?" he asked his wolves.

They answered with growls and bared teeth toward their prey.

A nightmare wolf rushed towards Jack. A spike of ice form at the tip or Jack's staff and shot at the wolf. It thrust itself into the wolf's chest as it sprung at the winter spirit, bringing it to a pile of dust.

Another came at him, this time at a slower pace. When it thought Jack wasn't ready to attack, it charged. He swung his staff, catching the creature at its chest, and flinging it into a pillar nearby. Like it had to Jack, the pillar collapsed over the wolf.

Two down.

Three more stalked forward while the other heeled to Shadow Jack's side.

As Jack tried to swing at the nightmares, one of the wolves bit onto the staff's crook. Jack took his chance and slammed the body on to the tundra. Another wolf came forward. Jack used his staff the block the wolf's bite, which clamped onto his staff as well at the middle with his hands holding on to either side.

A sharp pain surge through his ankle. Jack cried out from the other nightmare gnawed at his foot. He managed to tear off the first wolf from his staff and swung at the other chewing his ankle. With his back turned, the first wolf impacted with Jack's back, causing him to tumble into the snow. It clamped onto the back of his neck.

But as quick as it had been there, the weight of the creature left. In Jack's pain, he managed to turn and see a young yeti riding on the back of the wolf. It bucked and reared, but Eddie was not willing to let go. The wolf that had gnawed at his foot rushed for little Eddie. Only second before it would be on top of the yeti, Jack's staff froze the wolf in a block of ice.

The other wolf stopped its bucking and turned its head to bite down on the yeti's shoulder. Eddie squealed as he was tossed off the wolf and thrown several feet. His hand went to the bite mark that was left on his left shoulder as the nightmare made its way to the yeti.

With an angry yell, Jack slammed his staff down into the wolf, making collapse into a heap of nightmare sand.

Jack crouched next the yeti. "You okay?" He asked as he inspected the bite mark. "I'm so sorry, Eddie. I _will _get you out of this. I promise."

All that was left was the one wolf and its master.

The two came at Jack and Eddie. The winter spirit pulled the yeti behind protectively, but Eddie moved away from Jack and balled his fist.

Jack looked at the yeti for a moment then nodded. "Be safe."

From the tip of the Jack's staff, ice shot at Shadow Jack. The fallen nightmare sand around them, like a magnet, all came to where Shadow Jack was and shot up in front of the spike. The sand sunk back to the ground as the shadow boy continued to advance. He sideswiped as Jack stepped back to dodge the attack but not quick enough. A line of torn blue fabric was quite visible on the front of Jack's favorite hoodie. There was no blood, only torn fabric.

Not too far away, Eddie ran into the snowball fight battlefield Jack had created for their game. He had now weapon to use against the wolf, since he lacked the razor teeth the wolf had. Eddie hopped over a blockade, stumbling slightly as he continued to run. With little effort, the wolf sprung over it and pursued his prey.

It turned the corner but only saw snow. It looked around. The yeti was no where in sight. It sniffed at the ground, its nose twitching as it searched. It's ears perked up as it caught its prey's scent. It continued to sniff as it jogged through the arena.

It slowed as the scent grew stronger, but the yeti was still not in sight. But then, something fell onto it. The yeti had jumped off the top of the pillar and fell onto the wolf. It didn't hurt the wolf, but it managed to knock it off its feet.

Eddie took it as his chance to run again. This time, the nightmare was furious. Determined to not let his prey get away, it sprinted after the young yeti.

Eddie stopped in font of a new pillar, swiped its hand against the ground, and formed a ball in his furry hands. The wolf, with it's back hunched, stalked closer to its prey growling. A snowball hit the wolf right between the eyes. The young yeti laughed at the wolf.

That was the last straw for the wolf. It charged at the laughing yeti. At the last second, Eddie jumped out of the way, and the wolf rammed right into the large pillar. It tried to turn and chase after its prey, but the pillar shifted and fell right onto the nightmare.

Elsewhere on the battlefield, Jack used his staff to block Shadow Jack as he slammed his sword down onto it. Then again. And again. Shadow Jack just kept hitting down with all his strength at the staff. The winter spirit as the wood chip at the force until Jack lost his footing. He fell to one knee, loosing his balance.

The hilt of Shadow Jack's sword connected with the back of the winter spirit's skull. Darkness overtook him as he slumped forward.

Nightmare sand shrouded his vision and his mind as he was swept into unconsciousness.

**.../\...**

Pain shrouded her mind. Her heart thumping was all she could hear, and all she could see was blur from the pain. Her throat was raw from screaming at the top of her lungs. Her body no long fought against the scythe embedded in her shoulder.

_That got their attention, _said a voice of a fearling.

"Good," the nightmare kings muttered. "You think that was long enough of a stall?"

_Continue. You may not be full strength nor the nightmare men, but this is a crucial moment, my liege. Do what you can and then we can destroy that wretched boy._

Pitch put a foot on her arm to keep her body from coming with the blade as he pulled. Blood coated half of the blade from the tooth fairy. It was so beautiful it could be. It's color of crimson that humans had never been able to make realistic copies of it. No, blood was a liquid that was unique, incomparable, unmatched-

Just then, an explosion went off to his left next to his head. The force of it knocked him off his feet and sent him tumbling several meters away. His ears rung and vision blurred.

When he regained his balance, a fist connected with his cheek, causing him to fall back.

"I will kill you, Pitch."

The said man laughed as he stood from his spot as he dabbed at his cheek to feel the swelling bruise. Another egg bomb exploded before him. Once more, he was blown back and this time knocked against a tree, though his laughter never stopped.

He managed to anger him that easily? Just by messing with the pathetic Tooth Fairy?

"So," Pitch started off in a matter of fact tone. "You came to rescue the bitch-"

Like before, his snappy comment was shortened by a fist, this time racking against his jaw. His ears were still ringing from the egg explosions and couldn't hear Bunny's harsh words he knew, with no doubt, were about killing him. But Pitch didn't care.

_Arrogant pest, _A fearling told Pitch. _It is time to destroy the boy for what he did, for turning your beloved against you._

The dark man pushed himself with the tree. The rabbit was at Tooth's side muttering apologies for not protecting her while the fairy shrugged off the nonsense. She knew it wasn't Bunnymund's fault. There was no way he could have stopped Pitch from attacking her, for he was going to Sandy's aid as they all were.

"I'm fine, Bunny," She gasped. "Where's Pitch?"

As the Pooka looked up, the said man traveled through the shadows away from them. The two were alone, and their attacker had escaped.

**.../\...**

**That nightmare man plays a nice role in this fanfic. Don't forget him!**

**O_o Good golly, I spend WAY too much time writing fights. I'M SO SORRY! I promise to go back to the actually story with tons of emotions!**

**Anyhow, I have the rest all planned out... And, I believe there will only be... 10 chapters to go if I make them long? *tears***

**More chapters on January... No, February 1st! I'll be seeing Warm Bodies that day (if my friends don't back out on me again like the did for the Hobbit). Hope it's good!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Shout-outs my dears:**

**VideoGameFreak1213:**** NO PROMISES ON WHO I WILL AND WON'T KILL! hehehehe**

**RitinDestiny: And so will I :/ It's like a series. What do you do after the series is over? (Curl up in a ball and die (That's what I did with Percy Jackson and Hunger Games))  
**

**Paper Snowflakes: Yah. I just manipulated Joyce's view on them.**

**Darkblade 2.0: HAha I couldn't hold my laughter in while reading your review. My brother just gave me a judgmental look and shook his head...hehe Anyhow, thank you for reviewing!  
**

******OMG This stupid computer... Sorry. I just realized my view on the 'immortality' thing never showed up in earlier chapters. Alright, here is my theory: When MiM chooses a guardian, they start out fresh. All scars/wounds from their life before disappear, since they start a new life, in a way. Their senses are heightened, as well as their natural healing. But, like everyone else in the world, they have a limit to what they can withstand. At some point, they may die from fatal injuries or what they call "Mim's mercy'. My theory on Sandy's 'death' is that he was lost in Pitch's nightmare sand. He IS made of sand. I believe his sand became corrupted and turned him into just a pile of black sand for Pitch's control. There you go. There's my theory :) OH! the yetis aren't immortal. They breed, you just don't see the women anywhere :/ AND they have abnormal lifelines (So, I would say Phil is 100 or so.)**

**Chapter 31 of Sickness. Enjoy, or I cry of failure:**

The second Jack lost consciousness, his mind hurled him into a dream, specifically an unpleasant one.

Jack was sixteen now, a year after his father's death, and with him gone, they had no money. His mother had managed to get a job by working as a seamstress here and there or caretakers for women who had just given birth or those who were ill. Jack had even managed to get a few jobs at the surrounding farms of the town they were in. But, no matter how much the two worked, there was never enough money.

The soon-to-be winter spirit was running. His lungs burned as well as his throat and the muscles in his legs. Why did they have to come after him? All he did was try to walk down the street. Apparently, it was there territory? A gang made up of school boys from ages ten to eighteen were chasing after him. When they had first confronted him, they had threatened him for not 'giving them respect' then ordered Jack to give them everything he had. But, Jack had nothing to give.

After shooting a snappy comment, one of the boys, an eighteen year-old tried to punch Jack who dodged the sudden attack and managing an uppercut that sent the other boy flat on his back.

He shouldn't have done it, for he now was sprinting down the street in the evening son. He ducked down an alleyway. His heart thumped even harder as he realized it was a dead end. He ran back from once he came but found it blocked by the gang.

Two of the boys rammed into him and constrained his arms against the brick wall of a building in the alley as the eighteen year-old Jack had punched landed blows at Jack's stomach. Each made his body jerk forward, but he was pinned down. When Jack ran out of strength to hold himself upright, he fell to the ground as the other boys joined in on beating him -landing kicks, stomps, and punches.

Jack was surrounded and they just wouldn't stop. No matter how hard he tried to push them off and punch back, he couldn't get away from them. He heard their shouts and laughter as the beat him.

"What a runt!"

"This is what you get for crossing with our gang."

"How do you like us now?"

"You just had to do this the hard way!"

"This should put you in your place."

As he was beaten, flashes of horrible memories of his father couldn't be held back. He was reminded of those terrible nights where his father just wouldn't stop. What felt like hours of beating, his father would stop and finish his beer and leave him bruised on the living room floor.

All these terrible memories continued to play in his mind as the gang continued to do just what his father had done.

**.../\...**

The scene changed to a week after running into the gang. He was bruised for a week after the run-in. The way his sister reacted when he arrived home limping, the way she look at him, like kicked puppy, made him sick to his stomach. _He _was supposed to be the strong one, the protector, but was beaten point where the tables had been turned.

She played nurse in their musty little shack they called home while their mother was gone being a caretaker for a boy who had a fever. Whenever she went to be a caretaker at the homes in the town, their mother would be gone for an average of a week.

While she was gone, food was scarce. They tried to rash the loaf of bread as long as they could, but Jack knew that Pippa needed it. But now, they had no food.

Jack left the house in search of work again, making sure he stayed away from where he ran into the gang, but found nothing. He found himself in the center of a market. Food stands with hanging chicken and pigs or stacked apples and vegetables surrounded him.

His mouth watered when he saw ripe apples and smelt the freshly cooked bread. Jack had given most of his share of the bread to his sister which left him with an aching stomach. But, this aroma jerked his stomach even harder.

He knew it was wrong. He knew the possible consequences that could follow, but he had his sister to think about. She needed it.

As soon as he saw the merchant's back turn, he grabbed the fresh loaf and tucked it under his shirt. It burned his skin, but he didn't care. He quickly walked, trying his best not to look suspicious, down the market street and turned the corner.

But, another market stand stood out to him. Skinned chickens hung from rings on a pipe along with pigs and other birds such as turkeys. A small bird that Jack knew it must be a quail stood out to him. It was only a little bird, right? The butcher wouldn't even notice, he wasn't even in sight. The butcher must've been in the building, Jack was standing in front, grabbing something.

Jack took his chance and pulled it off the ring it was on. But, as he did, the pipe holding all of the skinned animals twisted and fell. At the sound of the clatter, the butcher popped his head out of the door and yelled.

"Hey!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "Get back here."

Jack took his quail and ran. He rounded a corner at top speed, but tripped at a crack in the ground. He cursed to himself as he lifted himself off the hard ground when he felt his body be twisted 90 degrees to look at the butcher. That man was fat, but he was certainly quick.

The butcher kneed him in the gut then backhanded the boy. Jack fell to ground again, but had no time to get up before he felt the butcher's foot wrench into his stomach again.

The man pulled of his own belt and started to beat the defenseless boy. Like before, memories of his father went through his mind. Jack had just finished healing from his previous injuries and was gaining them back by the butcher.

"How dare you steal from me!" he bellowed. "This should put you in your place!"

It hurt so much, and yet Jack couldn't escape.

Finally, the belting stopped, and he heard footsteps getting quieter and quieter. The butcher was gone along with the stolen quail and even the loaf the bread. But Jack didn't care at the moment. All he could think about was the pain and his father's voice booming over all other sounds.

_This should put you in your place._

**.../\...**

The king of nightmares fled back to his domain in Ireland. He waited, with his hands held behind him, for his apprentice to arrive with a very special winter spirit. This was his time to destroy the boy that ruined everything. Jack was the reason he failed to defeat the guardians before. He foiled his plans by existing. He turned his loved one against him, his very own wife.

It was sad for him to think, after millions of years of not being with her, without seeing her face, feeling her comfort, she arrives helping his enemy. He should just be happy to have felt her presence again, but something inside him clouded that thought with hatred. How dare she be helping his enemy? How dare she defy him?

His thoughts were interrupted as a cloud of nightmare sand and two boys came into view in the night sky. Dawn would be coming soon. By now, it was early morning of Christmas Eve in Australia. The shadow boy, Pitch's apprentice, set the cloud of nightmare sand, carrying the other boy in the blue hoodie, down roughly in front of the nightmare king.

They were in the middle of the Dunluce Castle ruins. Around them was fallen stone from what used to be a part of the castle. Rubble surrounded the unconscious Jack at Pitch's feet.

"Good work, my apprentice," Pitch complimented with a sly smile. "Bring him in, and I will finish my work with this boy."

"As you wish, master," Shadow Jack grumbled. The shadow boy grabbed the other by the ankle and dragged him to the secret entrance that led to Pitch's domain.

**.../\...**

North and Sandy emerged from the woods into a clearing where Bunny was holding a tooth fairy. Their hearts sunk into their stomachs at the sight of blood.

Father Christmas rushed over to the hybrid's side held her hand. "We will go to Pole." He turned to Sandy. "Take care of sleigh. Bring it back. Tooth, Bunny and I will leave through a portal." He pulled a snowglobe from his coat pocket and whispered into it. It began to glow as Sandy flew back to the sleigh.

A portal opened the second the snowglobe smashed on the forest floor. "Come on, Bunny," North demanded as he stepped into the portal. Moments later, Bunny holding a bleeding Tooth stepped into the vortex.

**.../\...**

Little Eddie ran to where Jack and the other Jack were fighting. All that was left was a mess of black sand a shepherd's staff.

Jack was no where in sight.

The young yeti grabbed the staff and looked towards the workshop. No one had even noticed their fight, but how could they? It was Christmas Eve, the busiest day at the North Pole. With staff in hand, little Eddie ran back to workshop and stumbled into the door.

When he reached the inside, it was just as he left it- in havoc. Teams of yetis did their jobs. The 'top dogs' raced around shouting commands from Mike, the head yeti when North and Phil were unavailable.

Toys were rushed back and forth, some going to be wrapped and some being put into sacks for North to haul them on his sleigh. It was impossible for even he to carry all the presents. Instead, he had them labeled by city, put on his sleigh, portaled to the city, delivered, and North portaled back to continued the process all night.

Within moments of being within the workshop, a familiar vortex appeared in the center of the main globe room. From the portal came a fat man in red carrying a green hummingbird hybrid and an oversized rabbit. A different shade of red coated North's coat.

The three guardians rushed down the hall before Eddie could call out. With staff still in hand, the young yeti chased after them.

**.../\...**

**Guys. Guys. GUYS. This chapter is a fail. I'm so sorry. ****I didn't like writing about the dream-memories, but oh well. I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE AMAZING... or at least better than this one.**

**Next chapter on February 3rd.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Shout-outs:**

**Darkblade County:_ As always, I'm laughing to a point where I'm scaring my family XD "Ding, Dong, the witch is dead, the witch is dead. Ding, Dong, the wicked witch is dead!" :D _  
**

**likhitata:_ Yes! Agreed. I was waiting for someone to admit it!_ **

**Paper Snowflake:_ True. The inspiration came from watching Les Miserables. Since the American Revolution hasn't occurred yet, I presume we're following Britain's rules, meaning we haven't had the idea of 'basic liberties' and 'rights to the people.' If you've seen the movie, then you'd know Jean VanJean was convict 5 years for stealing a loaf of bread, another 14 for trying to run. So, I just kind of thought about how harsh their punishments were and played with that._**

**AlexJohnD:_ Aww Thank you! (I still don't think it was great, but thank you)__  
_**

**Another chapter of Sickness coming your way:**

The Pooka and Santa Clause went to work immediately on Tooth's shoulder. The infirmary was still full from the injured yetis, though some were moved into their own rooms. Not too longer after working on the tooth fairy's shoulder, a little yeti nearly fell to floor as he pushed the door open.

In the yeti's hand was Jack's staff.

**.../\...**

His dream shifted once more , but this time to a day that forever changed his life, more than his father's death.

Snow blanketed the forest floor in white. The crisp air whipped around a familiar pond in a familiar place. A year ago, Jack and his family had turned their lives around. The three of them left the town to live in a new village with a fresh start. This village was in a place that would someday be known as Burgess, Pennsylvania. Jack now lived in a place where he didn't have to look over his shoulder for neighborhood gangs or worry about having to steal a loaf of bread. In their little community, everyone was family, everyone cared for each other.

Jack was even a bit popular in the village. His troubled past was ignored, only who he was is what mattered. The children looked up to him. The adults approved of him.

But everything had to come to an end. Pitch proved that when he ended the Golden Age.

One fateful day, Jack and his little sister just happened to be on the ice. The pond wasn't supposed to thaw so quickly, but life has proven to be full of surprises, for good and bad.

The memory was so vivid, every detail was perfect as if Jack was experiencing it for the first time. The feeling of the wind whipped his hair and overcoat. The freezing cold of the ice beneath him burned his feet. His breath fogged his sight as he exhaled.

He spoke soothingly, calming his sister whose ice beneath her was cracking audibly. Fear tugged at his heart at the sight. The thin ice beneath would've given away at any second.

How he ever tricked his sister into thinking that them escaping death was a game, he never knew. He guessed that's just what he was, a joker. He always knew how to lighten his sister's day when she was having a bad day. He remembered how he could so easily make all the children in the village laugh.

And now, he was playing hopscotch to save his sister. It always surprised him how easily he could make his sister laugh. Even when he was facing death, after he took his second step on the ice, he managed to joke by wobbling a bit on one foot, making his sister's fear to ease and even laugh.

When he hooked his sister around her waist by the crook of his staff and sent her to the other end of the lake, her smile of relief warmed his heart. Instead of crying over her near-death experience, she managed to smile at him.

Or, at least until the ice broke underneath him.

The shock on her face scared him more than the ice, until he felt the frigid waters.

He felt his heart begin to race. The needle-like cold nearly made him gasp. All feeling in his feet was gone within seconds. The thumps of his heart shrouded all hearing almost hypnotically.

_20 heartbeats_ past and his arms felt like dead weight. The needle-like cold became only a numbing sensation.

_40 beats_ altogether and his legs no longer attempted to kick. A thought stabbed at the back of his mind. What would happen to Pippa? Would they go back into poverty? Would it be just like after their father's death, barely scraping by, wondering when the next time would be when stale bread and unclean water would reach their mouths?

_60 beats_. His lunges burned for their desire of breath. How would his mother handle his death? Would she be proud of him? Or, would his death consume her with guilt? How would she manage to support Pippa when Jack was the main reason they got out of that shack in that horrible town they moved to? What if they went back to that life? Who would watch over Pippa when their mother was being a caretaker?

Who would care for Pippa?

_70 heartbeats._

Jack sunk lower into the depths of the lake where no light shined down. He breath in, his lungs begging for oxygen, but only swallowing water.

**.../\...**

Why did it have to be his holiday? Why is it Christmas can't ever run smoothly? Last year, after a specific, mischievous spirit froze nearly half his workshop on accident, toys were made behind schedule. The year before that, the elves put collected a bit of Sandy's dream sand and put the yetis to sleep. In other words, Christmas always had some type of delay, but not on Christmas Eve! That day was a day where nothing could go wrong.

"Where is Jack, Eddie?" North asked as calmly as possible.

Tooth and Bunny listened on, though understanding none of the yetish, as Eddie explained whatever happened while they were gone.

Whatever the young yeti had said North wasn't taking very good. His eyes, known for their appearance of wonder, shot open wider than ever before. "They have Jack?" He nearly shouted.

"Oi," Bunny called to the big man. "Care to fill us in, mate? Who has frostbite?"

"Pitch," he shouted at his ally. "Shadow Jack took him to Pitch!" North breathed out a heavy sigh and put his hands behind his head. After he calmed, he turned back to his fellow guardians. "Ready to go back out, again?"

Bunny smirked, but nodded.

Tooth, from her spot on the infirmary bed, punched her fist straight up. "Let's do this!"

"Eh, Tooth, you're injured."

"Bunny, I'm fine." She stood up as if to prove her statement. "Besides, its Pitch we're against. We all need to be there to take him out."

Just then, the sandman stepped into the room. The humming bird hybrid flitted past the golden man. The Pooka passed by as well, hopping on all fours after the speeding bird. North, as he past Sandy as well, clapped the other man on the shoulder. "I'll explain on the way."

With a moment of hesitation, Sandy floated after them, after taking the staff from Eddie who went to sit in a chair at his father's side. Sandy left with a heart warmed at the young yeti's love for his father, Phil.

**.../\...**

The king of nightmares strode down the dark corridors of his chambers into a cell separate from his main throne room with the bird cages that once held hundreds of little fairies. Inside the cell was an unconscious spirit, back against the wall and hands in shackles, holding his arms above his head, having nightmares concerning his memories. It was Shadow Jack's talent- being able to manipulate a dream about the person's memories.

His apprentice had left just moments before to plague the winter spirit's mind. Now, Pitch had a matter to settle between he and the boy. As he stepped closer to Jack, Pitch could only think of his wife's confusion. Surely, she didn't mean to help his enemy? Maybe, it was all a big misunderstanding? Yet, at the back of his mind, he knew it to not be true. The wretched boy ruined everything. He ruined Pitch's chance to rule, let be haunted by his own fearlings, and turned his beloved against him.

_Jack will pay for he's done, my liege, _said a fearling within Pitch's mind. _Show him no mercy. Make him suffer as you have._

A sinister smile played at his lips. He was the nightmare king, he would not be merciful. He brought down the Golden Age. He plagued thousands of innocent minds with nightmares.

Nightmare sand crept down his arm and morphed into Pitch's infamous scythe. It brought warmth to his heart to think of how he was going to destroy the boy.

He would start with pulling him from his nightmares his apprentice had put him in by starting a real nightmare in reality. The thought of the bruises and blood that would decorate the boy's body excite the darkness within him, the part the fearlings corrupted.

He raised his black scythe above his head and prepared to bring it down at the winter spirit's shoulder. But, as he plunged his sword down, a ball of light appeared in front of him and his target. The presence was so familiar, so... like home, it stopped him in his tracks.

This was his beloved. His wife. But before he could open his mouth, Pitch was encased in warm light that blinded the dark man as well. His wife took him to a place he didn't ever want to see again:

His memories.

**.../\...**

Once more, yetis were rounded up to join another battle, but now with the help of Bunny's warrior eggs. All uninjured yetis were shouted at of orders by the Russian man.

The guardians and the yetis had to admit, they were tired- not exhausted but ready to sleep for a few hours. Even the guardians, with above average-human characteristics, had their limits. But with Jack in the hands of Pitch once more, who knew what could happen if too much time was to past. Tooth, for knowing her medicines, managed to brew a few potions for the yetis to keep up their strength. And North, being the great Santa Claus who knew a bit of magic (which also helped him making toys and such), gave them his own bewitched the yetis weapons to make heavier blows easier to do.

Bunny stocked up on eggs and even strapped a golf club to his back with his boomerangs.

North gave Tooth a belt to hold her new sword around her waist, as well as a dagger. Wings alone would not be enough.

Though all of the guardians had been injured not too recently- Bunny with a broken rib, North's wound on his stomach, Sandy being bruised (surprisingly) and dented from being battered around, and Tooth just hours ago had a scythe within her shoulder- each were ready to fight once more for their friend. With the help of Tooth's potions and their natural healing ability, the guardians were ready for another fight.

As North finished his orders, Bunny led his assault team of warrior eggs through his tunnels as close as he could to Dunluce Castle. It surprised Bunnymund how he never knew of Pitch's tunnels. He was the bloody Easter Bunny! His main way to travel was through tunnels. The entrances popped up at the thump of his foot. And yet, Bunny never knew of Pitch's secret tunnels.

Above ground, yetis smashed North's snow globes and stepped through, carrying golf clubs, bats, and hockey sticks for the fight ahead of them, with the other three guardians, Tooth clinging to Jack's staff as if it was a lifeline, at the lead.

The war against the guardians and the nightmares was starting.

**.../\...**

**The miracle of cliff hangars.**

**Hope you liked it. I didn't remember what Jack said to Pippa, so I hope the way I wrote it was okay. As bad as it sounds, I enjoyed writing Jack's death... **

**New chapter on February 6th**


	33. Chapter 33

******READ THIS!: Posting today words best.******** I have a poll on my profile for a next fanfic. Should I write a fic about Pitch's past? Please Vote! It's my first poll! Also, t****o help you out on those who may have forgotten, I suggest you skim chapter 27, specifically Tooth's scene.**

**Shout-outs:**

**ForgetTheWalls97:_ Aww thank you :) It normally takes me... two days to write a chapter, edit, and revise, even longer depending on what part of the plot it is. Basically, I get home from school and get straight to work on this. Thank you, again!_  
**

**DarkBlade County:_ Ha I'm glad you like Eddie. I always worry that my OCs will be terrible, but apparently you love him so it looks like I'm good! Thank you so much. I had to do a bit of research to think of his pulse during the situation, and that the cold would effect his breathing as well. Oh and your scenario-OMG- I couldn't stop laughing!_**

**LovePuppy316: _Sometimes, I feel as though you people read my mind. You're quite close. Glad you liked the scene :) Thanks for the reviews!_**

**AlexJohnD:_ Good to see you caught that. I've always thought of Jack as being the most non-vain person, always putting others before himself._**

**Chapter 33 of Sickness:**

A minnie fairy found herself in the familiar Workshop she normally flew to with her mama after flying through the window. It took her a while to arrive at the Pole since she stopped in Paris for Cheesecake and ran into the European Division.

Although, now that she's here, Baby Tooth noticed it was strangely quiet for Christmas Eve. Only a few yetis bustled about, taking toys to other teams to put together, paint, or wrap. Where was the big guy in red whose holiday was tomorrow?

She fluttered through the workshop's halls, still not finding the big, red man or her lovely Jack that she had came to see. The boy was no where to be seen along with the other guardians.

After a while of searching, Baby Tooth found herself in a blinding-white infirmary. Several yetis laid unconscious in the beds with scratches, bites, and matted fur decorating their bodies.

A young yeti, Baby Tooth recognized to be Eddie, a friend of Jack's, sat in a chair holding another yeti's hand who laid their motionless on the infirmary bed. She quickly zoomed to his side and frantically fluttered in front of his eyes to catch his attention.

Though they weren't the same species, both of them understood each other's gibberish. _"Eddie, where's my Jack?"_Baby Tooth gently as possible demanded from him. She knew this yeti. She had once played with he and Jack a few months ago, but she was already flustered with not finding the boy with freshly-fallen-snow teeth.

The little yeti's eyes stood wide in shock. _"You didn't hear? Jack was kidnapped again..."_ Eddie quickly yet sadly explained how Jack and he were attacked when the other guardians were off in Australia, basically the other side of the earth, and Jack was taken hostage. Though he didn't voice it, little Eddie blamed himself for Jack's predicament. If he hadn't allow Jack to go so far from the workshop, maybe the other yetis could have stopped Shadow Jack. _"They're trying to get Jack right now."_

Baby Tooth thought for a moment, before asking, _"Do you know the place?"_

_"Yah, why?"_ Now it was Eddie to question.

The small fairy pulled at the sitting yeti's hand. Eddie, got up from his seat and follow her out of the infirmary. _"What are you planning?"_

_"I need your help to persuade them. We're not just going to sit back and watch the fight."_

**.../\...**

The troop of possible to spare yetis appeared from glowing vortexes in front of old ruins of a once magnificent castle on the edge of a cliff. Warrior eggs, stone eggs that guarded the warren, popped from the ground as well as the Easter bunny. Dark gloomy clouds blocked out the Sun and sea-mist blew in their faces.

"The passage is just over there," North said as he pointed to where he meant. He pulled out his twin swords. "Be on your guard."

From the secret entrance, a boy made of nightmare stepped out into the open. "Nice to see you all again. Do you lose something? Again?"

Bunny pulled out his boomerangs. "Shut up! Now, give us Jack back!"

Shadow Jack laughed at the demand. "Really, little pest, are you in any place to be ordering me. You're on my turf and I suggest you let me kill you quietly." The boy's nightmare staff formed in his hand covered in frost.

As they all got into battle stances, the shadow spirit laughed once more. "Oh, _this _will be fun. I believe you've met my friend already?" Jack waved his hand beside him as a nightmare man, the one that had attack Sandy and escaped, stepped over to Shadow Jack with a grin.

A whip of golden sand formed in the sandman's hand.

"Ooh," Shadow Jack started with sarcastic glee. "I bet you thought you defeated the 'army' of nightmare men, didn't you?"

At the snap of the nightmare man's fingers, the earth beneath their feet rumbled. Loud high-pitch sounds of cracks filled the air as the ground split. Hands, abnormally long to be human, clutched to the sides of the fresh canyon and pulled their bodies out into the open. Dozen of more nightmare men stared at the guardians, yetis, and warrior eggs.

After twirling his staff, nightmare wolves formed from the black sand, their lips pulled back to show their frosted teeth.

It took energy to create the wolves, but Shadow Jack had a good supply of fear by the children and even the real Jack that it was not as difficult as it would have been, even though he had formed the wolves only hours ago to capture Jack and the time before.

For the nightmare men, they existed in a different way. They didn't come from a source. They were souls that never crossed over due to their wickedness. They were, after all, men of nightmares, corrupted to a point of no return.

The shadow boy turned to his ally. "It looks like it'll be easy?"

A laugh, more like a shriek-laugh laugh from someone who had smoked for years, came from the nightmare's throat. It never spoke, but the other nightmares saw it as their cue to pursue their targets. Nightmare men and wolves rushed for the guardians and their troops.

**.../\...**

Jack felt the familiar presence of Pitch's wife encase him, as well as it had Pitch. Into the depths of Pitch's mind where his memories before he became the nightmare king is where they were sent. Like the memory Jack had been in when Pitch was transformed into the man he was now, he was a spirit that no one noticed.

He found himself in a place that reminded him of a dock in Hong Kong, being fairly large with crates everywhere waiting to be boarded onto ships. Although the ships were unlike those Jack had seen in modern times. Ships, like those of what a person would imagine a pirate to own, floated several feet off the ground all around him tied to the ground to stop from floating off. Over his head, blue sky ranged to each end of the docks with specks of glistening white, probably nearby planets or stars. A light breeze whisped around the dock yard.

Crates of every color and size were lifted by anything to the imagination, from people, to giant butterflies, to levitating on their own. It appeared to be a warm day, though he wouldn't know, for he was only a spectator, not technically there. Dozens of men rushed past the spirit without noticing him. Several nearly went through him, but Jack managed to moved out of their way just in time.

The feeling of someone walking through you is indescribable. The closest Jack could ever try to explain it was that everything within you vanished, as if you were an empty shell, as if you weren't alive. You're body wouldn't respond to your brain's signals of discomfort until they finished passing through you. It was the most painful thing Jack had ever gone through. It was as if he truly didn't exist.

As he wandered around the dock yard, he found himself stopping in his tracks when a familiar face was seen within the chaos of moving cargo. A man with raven hair and bright green eyes, like well nourished grass, stared into the eyes of the girl he held hands with.

From where Jack stood, all he could see was the girl's back. Long black hair with soft curls reached to the girl's waist. A dress of shamrock green nearly touched the dusted ground.

It surprised Pitch to smile so gently at someone. The only smile he knew to come from Pitch Black was more of a scowl. His skin was a natural color, so the memory had to have been from before Pitch was turned.

Pitchiner released the girl's hands to reach into his drench coat. Underneath it, he was in his military uniform of a general. He would be leaving in just a few moments, after they finished loading the last of the supplies for their quest to capture a mass of fearlings that had been terrorized a galaxy far from home.

Jack walked over to get a look at the girl his soon-to-be-enemy was speaking to. When her face came into view, Jack's breath caught in his throat.

She was... stunning. Beautiful. The way her curls surrounded her heart-shaped face. Her deep red lips were pulled into a weak yet soft smile. The way she batted her eyelashes over her luminous blue eyes made his heart skip a beat. Although, a tear had streamed down her slightly pink cheeks. Jack immediately knew this girl loved the man who stood in front of her. There was something about the way she looked at Kozmotis that made Jack think their relationship must have been strong.

When Pitchiner pulled his arm out of his coat, in his hand was a small gold oval-shaped locket on a golden ban. He grabbed each end of the golden band and wrapped the locket around her neck. The girl responded by moving her locks out of Pitchiner's way of locking the ban. With a little _click, _he moved away as she looked down at the new locket that hung below her throat.

"My dear," he said as he cupped her cheek in his hand, "Please, don't cry." His thumb delicately rubbed his thumb over her tear.

She leaned into his palm as a whimper escaped her lips. "What am I to do while you're gone? I won't know whether you're safe or not. I can't bear to think... what if you were hurt?"

Jack's eyes widened when he realized how familiar the voice was.

The general placed his other hand underneath her chin to lift her face. Her eyes met his brimmed with tears. It almost killed Jack seeing her like that. She looked like one of those people who he never thought deserved to be sad. She was just too lovely to have red-rimmed eyes as she was now.

"I swear, upon everything I am, I _will_ come back for you. I will be alright." Kozmotis smiled gently as he brushed a lock of her hair from her face, keeping one hand to cradle her cheek. "The locket- I made it myself just for you."

Her eyes gazed down at the locket as she lifted it to look at it. She carefully pride it open to find nothing in it, no drawing or writing. She looked at Kozmotis curiously.

"I want it to be your choice of what to put in the locket." He placed his hand over hers that was holding the locket. "Put in what you treasure most... I love you." He softly kissed her forehead.

An old man with a white beard ans a sword at his belt called from behind Pitchiner. "Sir! It's time to go!"

More tears rushed down the girl's face. "My love, it won't be forever. I will return to you, I promise." Their lips touched softly as Pitchiner held her in his arm. When he pulled away, he hid the pain he was feeling. He stepped back, keeping his eyes on the girl. "Remember what I said about the locket. Put what is most precious to you in it."

As Pitchiner reached the gangplank that would lead him to the ship that would take him away from his beloved he turned from and proceeded onto the ship. His heart raced and his throat was dry. Would he make it out alive, would he see his love again, or would he be lost in the stars until death took him?

The ships lines were pulled off their pegs, and the ship began to rise higher and higher.

Jack watched with the girl as the ship became no more than a speck. Tears streamed down her face as she then hid it within her hands. It crushed the winter spirit's heart to see her so distressed. Why did Pitch leave? Didn't he love her?

Jack thought back to what Pitch's wife had said to him when he was in Pitch's control. She had said something about Pitch leaving when they were a couple, but not married. _This must be her,_ Jack thought gloomily. He didn't want to see her like this. He remember how her warmth from her presence made him feel safe, but now she was sobbing uncontrollably with no one to ease her hurt. It reminded Jack of himself- being alone.

Her hands moved from her face to the ban around her neck. She opened the locket with shaky hands. With a sad smile, she whispered, "Kozmotis Pitchiner." She clutched the locket to her chest. "That's who." Surprisingly, she even managed a small laugh. "That's who I treasure."

A blinding light blinded the winter spirit, taking him away from the memory.

**.../\...**

Jack found himself in a dark cell when his eyes finally fluttered open. His hands were bounds with shackles to the wall. At first, Jack didn't notice the man laying unconscious in front of him until, after freezing and breaking the chains, he nearly fell onto the man. Panic surged through him.

It was Pitch.

... But, he was awake?

Jack didn't have time to find out what had happened, for the sounds of the earth rumbling filled the corridors outside his cell. Something was happening, something big.

**.../\...**

**Okay, like how Jack had to replay his memories, Pitch is actually playing his memory again. He's not spectating. He's reliving it. Think Treasure Planet if you are wondering about how to imagine the space-docks/space-port. If you've never seen the movie... shame on you.**

**Sorry, if my view of Pitch's past sucked. I haven't gotten past the first 20 pages of the first GoC because I started reading Les Miserables, The Host, and Order of the Phoenix... and now World War Z... Sorry.****  
**

**New chapter, after I get back from partying at Generation Unleashed (it's a Christian concert/meeting/gathering thing they do at a bible college for 3 days. Lots of fun), will be posted on Febuary 11th.**

**REMEMBER TO VOTE**


	34. Chapter 34

**Shout-outs:**

**_AlexJohnD:__ The origin is my theory. I've basically butchered the books :/ I don't anyone would really expect who they are persuading. It's just one of those things. Thank you so much. I know what you mean of not finishing fix, especially when it's really good, but you never find out what happens. HATE THAT! Thanks again for reviewing!_  
**

**_Darkblade 2.0: Thanks :) I've never been good at romantic scenes, but I hope it was okay. Please do vote! Thanks again!  
_**

_**Lolxxx: ****To many... Let's just leave it at that.**_

** Let me add really quickly, there aren't that many yetis in the workshop, their advanced building skills makes doing the yearlong building toys job possible.**

**Chapter 34. Enjoy:**

It took energy to create the nightmare wolves, but Shadow Jack was still able to fight with ease. Although, it wasn't required. They had them out number by four to one, 150 against 600. North could only spare so many yetis since many were still injured and others had to prepare for Christmas. Even with the guardians advanced skills, there were just too many.

"You willing to overthrow him?" The shadow boy mumbled. "I can't have you backing out."

The nightmare man beside Shadow Jack nodded. It was their turn to rule above the fearlings' reign, above the nightmare king's.

Shadow Jack chuckled as he watch a large yeti holding golf club - an iron- above his head, prepared to attack. The shadow boy effortlessly side-stepped as the yeti brought down the iron. Using his nightmare staff, Shadow Jack swung at the yeti's head who was still recovering from his attack. The furry creature fell forward onto its stomach.

The shadow boy's nightmare staff swiftly morphed into a frosted sword. The yeti roared in pain which was quickly silenced as the blade plunged into its back right its heart was, passing its ribs and piercing the valuable organ.

**.../\...**

Pitch's memory shifted to one he remember never having. The place was familiar, yes, but this time, he was the spectator, not the person reliving the memory.

The memory before left him in shock. He never, ever, remembered his beloved face until that dream. Why, all of the sudden, was he able to envision her now?

He found himself in a house, quite large compared to average. Then again, he was the lead general in capturing all the nightmares in the universe. Windows were everywhere, letting in the Sun's last rays of light for the day. Pitch found himself in a large living room. A fire was giving off heat on the opposite side of the room of the windows. In front of the fire, a girls with long, black, curled hair held a bundle of blankets in her arms as she rocked in the rocking chair.

Within the bundle was a 6 month old baby girl, sleeping soundlessly as her mother hummed a lullaby. Her mother had once sung the song to her, about growing up, protection, and a mother's unconditional love for her daughter. Pitch's heart seemed to feel with warmth as he heard her silk voice. She was always so talented. She could draw, sing, and melt a person's bad mood just by smiling at them.

That smile was now looking down at the little girl. Her eyelashes brushed her cheeks that Pitch knew to be perfectly smooth. She lifted the bundle and placed a kiss on the sleeping baby's forehead.

As the final rays of the setting Sun touched her face, her eyes closed as she cuddled the little bundle. Her breathing slowed and she joined her baby in sleep, sitting next to fire.

_Where am I, _Pitch asked himself. He knew the place, it was his home, but where his self was in the memory was unknown. Although, Pitchiner was known for being gone a lot, doing his job as the leader in taking down the fearlings, nightmare men, and dream pirates. That must be where he was, out on another quest, maybe having a meeting with this fellow men on their plans to capture the nightmares.

The fire became the only source of light as time passed. Pitch didn't understand why he was watching this memory until something caught his eye. Something dark, darker than the shadows in the room, moved from its place.

It crept closer to where his wife and daughter were sitting in the rocking chair sound asleep.

**.../\...**

Nightmare men and wolves fell into heaps of dust in the ruins of Dunluce Castle as the yetis swung their golf clubs and baseball bats, Bunny's boomerangs went through them, Sandy's whips lashed at them, North's swords stabbed into them, and Tooth swung with Jack's staff for it was difficult to fight with a sword while holding the large shepherd's staff.

Though they took down their targets, a new nightmare took its place.

As they fought on, Tooth felt her body soon to slow. She swung the shepherd's staff at the nightmare men's head as she flew by. Like a scythe, it swiped their heads clean of if she managed to get at their necks.

Bunny had switched to his golf club, for his boomerangs weren't doing the damage he needed each time. Many of the wolves had turned their attention to him. It must be of him being a Pooka, a species of rabbit. He bashed them in the heads with the driver, making the rest of their bodies fall apart.

Yetis around the guardians fought and fought, but they too had ran out of energy. As a wolf bit onto the gold club, something caught Bunnymund's eye. Not far from him, he watched as a gray yeti fell onto his back. Six nightmare wolves jumped onto the vulnerable, making the creature no longer visible to the Pooka.

Bunny saw a friend and need and shook the wolf off. After swinging at the nightmare's head and falling into dust, Bunny rushed over to the fallen yeti. It caught their attention and they soon all turned on him. Blood coated their muzzle. The guardian of hope only got a glimpse at the yeti he was trying to rescue, but the sight will forever be etched in his mind.

The yeti's throat had been ripped out and the wolves had torn into the bear like creatures stomach, making its intestines visible.

**.../\...**

Jack sprinted down the hall of the dark domain. He recognized the path he had taken before to escape. His mind raced along with his feet. Why was Pitch unconscious? Should he had taken his chance while Pitch was so vulnerable? Why didn't he? Sure, Jack didn't have his staff with him, but still, that was his moment.

Then again, after seeing that memory of Pitch's about him leaving his wife on the voyage, Jack couldn't help but pity the man. He never asked to be thrown head first into hell. He didn't want to go against everything he believed in, to free the nightmares, to lose his family, to become the most hated man in the universe.

It took Jack a long time to understand, but he did now: It was never Pitch's fault.

It wasn't he who brought the Dark Ages, it was the fearlings that consumed his soul, bound him to their will, leaving to believe fear and the revenge was the answer.

But, what Jack wanted to know, how much of Pitch was left to be saved?

Jack managed to find himself in the same hallway Shadow Jack attacked him and his fellow guardians with his nightmare wolves. Fear pricked at his skin at the idea of being jumped again. He neared the door and thought back to when Shadow Jack had attacked him just before he could reach North. The spirit looked over his shoulder but saw nothing.

_Stop being paranoid,_ he told himself. If the other guardians saw how jumpy he was, they sure wouldn't be proud to call him one of them.

He pushed open in the large wooden doors, stumbling as he did, and saw that room that would lead him to freedom.

Dim light from the dark-clouded sky shone as he made his way to the steps. The wide room was quite plain. Shadows hid in the corners away from the torches that lined the walls. From the bottom of the stairs where he now stood, he could make out the clash of metal, explosions, howls, and whips.

The explosions - _Bunny? They're here? How long was I out?_

Jack shook his head and quickly made his way to where a fatal fight was happening.

**.../\...**

Pitch cried out to her but to no avail. He went unheard by the resting mother and daughter. Besides Pitch's shouts, only the two's breathing and the crackling fire disturbed the room's silence, even the dark shadow was silent as it crept even closer.

With the fire's glow, the shadow's silhouette took shape. A man- that's what Pitch saw. A man was creeping ever to closer to his beloved.

It surprised him how a man managed to get into his home. Charms protected his home from any human from entering yet the man in front of him proved that to be wrong.

The light of the fire shine on the... man?

As Pitch stared, the man was like no normal man like he. An impossible shade of black was the color of its skin, darker than a shadow. Eyes white and wide -_yet no emotion, unlike a man's_- were fixed on his wife. The thing grinned, showing sharpened razor-like teeth.

Pitch knew that smile.

He knew it from anywhere.

That nightmare, the leader of the others, stood in Pitch's house with his wife and daughter dead asleep.

**.../\... **

A little tooth fairy with the appearance of a hummingbird and a young yeti too small to be allowed to do much work in the factory were in a room in the toy factory, that held all of the discarded toys that didn't come out right, holding snow globes- borrowed from North- and smashed them in front of their abnormal army after whispering to take them to Ireland.

Their army rushed through the portal pushing catapults and deformed toys.

They would not sit on the sidelines this time.

**.../\...**

**Got back form G.U. on Saturday. I had so much fun- lots of love, happiness, bonding. It was just great being together with friends and all being there for the same thing (God). Anyhow, I missed all yall!**

**My apologies, I have no idea when I'll be able to update. I'm really behind on school work and barely managed to finish writing this chapter. So, don't expect an update for a few days. So sorry!**

**AGAIN, PLEASE VOTE AT MY POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR ANOTHER POSSIBLE FANFIC AFTER THIS! THANK YOU!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Shout-outs:**

_**Darkblade**** County: Aww thank you :) (not the ripping throats, but the compliment of the wife/daughter/pitch scene)**_

**_Sora Tayuya: Thank you so much! I had the main plot planned out ahead of time, just not the fill-ins. Anyhow, thank you again for reviewing. It means a lot._**

**_SeeingBeliever98:_****_ Well, the fic is rated T for a reason. Plus, if it's a 'war between the guardians and nightmares' there must be some type of casualties (just watch The Grey so I have the wolf killing stuck in my head). I'm just glad I didn't follow my first plan of killing Phil! I don't think many people would have been too happy about that!_**

**_AlexJohnD: _****_That's exactly what I was hoping for. Just wait and see!_**

**Let me apologies for my slowness... It's been an interesting week. Anyhow, enjoy:**

Bunny was pulled from his shock when a wolf pounced at him. He used the creature's momentum to his advantage. He allowed it to push him to the ground but started into a backwards roll. With his powerful hind legs, he pushed the wolf off which was sliced in half by North's sword. It then fell to dust like the others had.

Father Christmas turned his attention back to the nightmare man that surrounded him, waiting to get their chance to draw blood with their witch-like fingers.

Another rushed him with talons outstretched to tear through flesh. It sidestepped North's slash and managed to scrape the big red man's cheek as he tried to step back.

It came at him again, but this time North slashed off its hand, which fell apart as soon as it was separated from the body. The nightmare didn't even seem to fazed by its lost- no cry of pain or recognition that it was gone.

With it injured and slash through the creature's stomach, the entire thing turned to dust.

More came his way, yet he continued to bring them to piles of dust beneath his feet. Although, they were only replaced by new nightmare that came from the depths of the earth through the cracks that breached the surface. They just kept coming, never tiring of their continuing attack, always following their leader.

_The leader._

North mentally face-palmed, for he was too busy fighting, for realizing his stupidity.

All he needed was the leaders.

**.../\...**

Anger welled in the king of nightmares. How dare he- he being an ally in the dark ages- touch his wife or daughter?

Then Pitch started to realize what was going on. The place, the age of his daughter, him gone.

This was the time of her sickness, his wife's, the one that killed her.

As his fury began to grow withing Pitch, the fearlings that had been taken over Pitch's mind, began to threat over the man's emotions. These were not influenced by them. These were not of the fearlings' doing.

These emotions were his and only his.

That moment there, they knew their control was breaking.

**.../\...**

Tooth continued on to fight with Jack's staff, though it didn't seem to want to respond to her movements. It was Jack's staff after all. MiM didn't create it, he did. It was his the moment he awoke from the frozen pond and touched it. When she swung, it either felt too light or too heavy, never feeling natural. Maybe it knew the tooth fairy wasn't its master?

Even with the trouble, she managed to take out several of the nightmare men from above as she passed by. Or, at least it had worked until one specific nightmare child.

Shadow Jack must have grown bored by her fighting, for she was in no real danger, since he used his own staff to hook onto the crook of the shepherd's staff, stopping Tooth in mid-flight. She felt her head jerk forward as well as her legs while the rest of her came to a complete stop abruptly. She could have sworn her stomach reached her throat from the immediate stop.

The quick change in flight and her wings attempt to continue flying made her twist and turn around and landing to the unyielding ground.

How Shadow Jack was unfazed by Tooth's momentum, she didn't know.

As she came back to her sense, she felt something off about herself. Though Tooth didn't have time to think of it for she quickly rolled off to the side to dodge the shadow boy's sword from embedding itself in her chest.

Stumbling to her feet, she stood with staff at the ready in front of the Shadow boy. The lead nightmare man was nowhere to be seen on her side of the battlefield. Now that she could think without having that boy standing over her, waiting to give the death blow to her, she realized how off her wing felt. It drooped slightly, as if it were bent.

She fluttered her wings to test though causing herself more pain. She certainly did something to it.

Her attacker laughed at her disadvantage. "The little bird can't fly away?" He made a _tsk tsk_ sound. "Not good for you."

She raised her staff just a little bit higher to emphasize her unwillingness to back down.

Shadow Jack chuckled as he leaned against his staff casually. "You really want to fight me? Have you forgotten that I'm Jack Frost's Darkness, his other half that he can't seem to be able to rid of?" He wave his hand in front of him in an open gesture. "Look around you?! You are in the middle of a war against fear! No matter what you do, even if you strike down my allies, I will always be Jack's fear. I will not die!"

With that said, ice shot from the tip of his nightmare staff towards Tooth.

She swung at the spike shooting towards her as if she was playing baseball, and the ice shattered from the impact. Another one came, and another. She ducked, and stepped, and flew to dodge the continuing attacks.

He soon grew tired of the little contact and came at her. As his nightmare staff morphed into a sword, he slashed. She blocked it with Jack's staff, though his strength, she nearly fell. Again he swung low, barely missing her stomach. After he brought his sword down once more, slamming it into the earth, she gave him no time to recover and swung right for his head.

He must have known she would try to attack him and grabbed the staff mid-air in his hand. A horrifying laughter escaped his lips, like one of a madman.

With a little bit of reluctance yet desperation, she brought her foot up and kicked where no man want to be kicked. He doubled over as she yanked the staff free from his grasp and tried to swing again. Recovering quickly, he took his sword and with a flick of his wrist, knocked the staff out of her arms and was sent flying.

After another set of laughter and a snap of his fingers, several wolves that had been mauling a yeti that was no longer in the world of the living minutes before turned their attention to their master. Blood coated their muzzles and bare teeth as they snarled at their new target.

Her stomach, that had once been in her throat, was now compressing itself in the center of her body. Her eyes stunned immensely, and tears threatened to fall.

But now- now was not the time to grieve for wolves made their towards her craving more blood. Even with the overcast sky threatening to pour a major storm upon them, the shadow creatures stood out from the green grass, the ruins, the sea, they stood out from the place they were in. Tooth knew they didn't belong their- out in the world where life thrived and innocence reigned. Those creatures were not to belong there in the place of peace, for they only caused destruction and fear.

The sword that hung at her side was pulled from its sheath. The blade was unlike those she had seen for some time in the modern world. It ended in two points, one larger than the other, and quite thin. A zulfiqar is what it was.

With her zulfigar, she met them half way. As one pounce aiming for her throat, she jabbed her sword into the creature's chest, stopping its attack causing it to lose its composure as a wolf and into no more than black beneath her feet.

But that was only one of them.

Before she could even react, another wolf latched onto her arm, its teeth digging passed her feathers and into her skin. She screamed as she stabbed into its back, causing it to fall into nothing as well.

As she was doing that, another bit onto her ankle, bringing her attention to that creature. But, then another pounced, ramming into her and causing her to fall from its momentum. Now, with the wolf no longer chewing on her ankle, it and the others came towards her face while the other one that stood over her that had knocked her down snarled, its red eyes staring right through her.

If her fear hadn't been effecting her enough before, she was now frozen like a doe in front of a car speeding its way towards it about to bring it to its death. That was she was now, a doe mesmerized by the red eyes that glared at her that would bring her to her demise.

Time seemed to slow as her breathing quickened. Tooth wanted to be the one to give Jack his staff back once they found him. But now- now she couldn't.

A blur of white past her vision. The wolf that had stood over her fell to side as something shot through it, then decomposed into loose sand. Tooth was pulled from her confusion and noticed within the pile of sand beside her was an icicle.

She turned just in time to see another three wolves freeze in a block of ice, all staring in the same direction...

Jack.

**.../\...**

**New chapter will be posted on... Monday? If I can, I'll post earlier. Depends on what happens the next few days.**

**So sorry for my slowness, it's been a weird week. I also thought Tuesday was Friday and thought Wednesday was Tuesday. Topping that off with some life issues, it's just been crazy. Sorry for not saying when I'd update and for the gaps between chapters!**

**Once, for those who haven't, please vote on my profile at the top of the page to help me decide what to do after this fanfic. For those who have voted, thank you so much. I really appreciate it!**

**HAPPY SINGLENESS AWARENESS DAY! **


	36. Chapter 36

**READ: So sorry for the 'five paragraph chapter' thing. Something has been going on with my computer lately. Anyhow, it's been fixed and if you read what looked like there was a LOT missing, go back a chapter and reread. It should be fixed! Special thanks to MakinaCZ for pointing it out.**

**Shout-outs:**

**Darkblade County: Wait really! I actually was a bit scared of how people would like the chapter and the battle. (Heck, I didn't even edit! I'm such a last-minute writer) Haha Can I just say, that review made my day? THANK YOU!**

**AlexJohnD: Really? There are a few where they post everyday 2000+ words and I just can't keep up with that! I always got really frustrated with those that take more than a week to update, so I decided to not put people through my pain of waiting to find out what happens to your favorite character.**

**I know, I've been really slow to updates and now is not the time to delay between chapters. So here you go. Enjoy:**

Seeing Tooth with a wolf about to rip out her throat triggered something in Jack that flamed through. How dare those things attack _his_ family? He would not allow it, not as long as he was breathing.

He found his staff lying not too far from he stood at the entrance to Pitch's lair in the ruins of the castle. He needed to relax though. He shot an icicle at the wolf with its teeth just inches from her face. He watched as the spike left the tip of his staff and embedded itself into the nightmare.

He swung his staff, a magical aura leaving it as he did, and froze the wolves that were surrounding Tooth. With her eyes still on him, the tooth fairy stumbled to her feet and ran to Jack. That's when he noticed she wasn't using her wings.

At first, he thought she had lost believers again, but when she turned, the reason of her using her legs instead of her wings became obvious. Her left-wing, though bother were tucked low behind her, one stuck out slightly, revealing that it was not its original shape.

Jack had no time to say anything about her wing for she wrapped her arms around his neck and jabbered far too quickly for him to follow on to the words she spoke.

That's when Jack saw the embodiment of his fear staring at him with a scowl on his face.

"It appears Pitch is weaker than I thought?" Shadow Jack spat as if he was disgusted by the mere words.

Though cringing from the other boy's voice- a painful reminder of the past he had moved on from,- Jack quickly pulled the tooth fairy from him and ready his staff, the object fitting exactly for his grasp. "Something tells me you two don't see eye-to-eye?"

"Ha! He lost his touch. He was valuable a few thousands years ago. But now he's just dead weight to the world of fear. My dear friends, the nightmare men, are no longer following his orders which means children will deal with more than just fear.

Jack stared with astonishment as the shadow boy smirked.

"Listen, the world before- back before the Golden Age- was chaos. There was no control. You really want to repeat history?"

Shadow Jack chuckled. "Oh, it will only cause a bit more fear. Imagine, a world where not only the children feared, but their elders as well. Just think of the amounts of fear that will pour from them when their parents, the ones they looked up to, are just as afraid as them. It is a time for the nightmare men to reign once more, to practically drink the humans' fear and watch as chaos thrives through the land, a never ending nightmare."

Jack shook his head at his dark sides belief of a 'perfect world.' How could this thing- a thing a part of Jack- being so conflicted? Jack, the boy who only wanted to bring fun to the children, to bring a smile to sad face, to protect a child from fear- he had a part of him that wants nothing more than destruction. Had this part of Jack always been there? Had it now just surfaced?

The boy was pulled from his thoughts as a shuriken impaled into the ground where he once stood.

Jack glanced at Tooth. With her zulfigar sword and stern glare at Shadow Jack, we was quite intimidating. The perky, energized tooth fairy Jack had grown to know has his sister or mother was now promising to not go down without a fight. This was a side of Tooth Jack had never truly known.

The two stood ready against Jack's other half. Three shurikens tinted with frost formed between his fingers. In his other hand his nightmare staff morphed into a long sword, a spatha.

"It's time for a new Age. The Age of Nightmares."

**.../\...**

Pitch watched as his anger filled him, though watched intently at the scene that played in front of him.

The thing crept closer to his wife and child, the only things that Pitch had recalled when he turned into the nightmare king. Though, his memories of his human life had been hidden away in his mind, his family was at least a far off memory of his life as a good man.

He watched, unable to do anything, as the nightmare man reached its hand out, its witch-like fingers stretched, to touch the baby in his wife's hands.

He stopped in mid reach as he saw the mother stir just slightly yet kept her eyes closed. Her eyelids shift slighty from the eye movement beneath them. She would be awake soon. It was now or never for him.

A firepoker lent against the wall next to the warm fire. The metal object was held in his hand now as he stared at the woman and baby in front of him.

This was the moment- the moment he'd get his revenge on that man Kozmotis. Now, he'd bring indescribable pain to Pitchiner finishing off his wife and daughter. As pulled back with the firepoker, aiming it at the mother's heart as he stood in front her, the real Pitch screamed harsh profanity at the nightmare.

_This can't be happening._

_Not my baby._

_Not my beloved._

**.../\...**

In the midst of the battle field, blood and black sand splattered the grass. The dark sky, still threatening to pour a great rainshower, added to the the scene's distastefulness.

Yetis were falling as well as wolves and nightmare men though at lesser numbers.

Sandy continued to flick his whips at a rapid paste. A nightmare man watched his brethren fall with each lash. Sandy hadn't caught sight of him yet. He took his chance and crept up behind the golden man.

The nightmare went unnoticed as it raised its hand, preparing to embed its claws into the sandman's back.

A flash of an object flying past Sandy and a _crash _caught his attention. He turned whipped around to see a nightmare fall and a toy robot with a leg pointed in the wrong direction bash into it. The nightmare man fell apart as it landed, its sand scattering on the ground.

Sandy's eyes traveled to where the deformed robot had come from to see a catapult manned by...

An elf?

Just now, Sandy realized the portals that had opened with elves pushing catapults and Tooth's fairies carrying toys that came out wrong while making them in North's factory. A dozen tooth fairies carried a train that if on a track would fall on its side and dropped it onto the waiting catapult that had shot at the nightmare man.

Other nightmare men and wolves as well as Bunny and North of the new arrivals. "My boys!" Shouted North as he cut through another nightmare man.

Bunny, who just stomped on a wolf's head, turned abruptly at the thought of the elves being there. They were known for being mischievous and not very bright either. In fact, they were more of like children without a care in the world. Now, they were fighting?

It was really happening. The elves were a part of the battle.

**.../\...**

The nightmare in Pitch's home brought down the firepoker but stopped just seconds before it touched her.

A voice- he heard it off to his left behind a closed door, specifically a woman's voice.

_No matter,_ the nightmare thought. If there was a maid at the house, it would only take a moment to finish her off.

The nightmare's eyes widened even more as he heard a new voice. This wouldn't be good for him. If he was here, than there was no chance for an escape for him. He'd be dead within seconds.

Pitch- the past Pitch- spoke behind that door to the house maid who helped watch over his wife and child when he was gone for long assignments. But now- now he was back, and the nightmare would not survive the night if he touched the woman or baby.

But he couldn't just leave. It took him so long to track down the Pitchiner's, sneak into the house, and stand where he is now.

He looked back and forth between the window that would allow him to escape and the woman in front of him.

A smirk played on the nightmare's face now. He knew what he'd do. He wouldn't be killed by Pitchiner. He'd be long gone before Kozmotis would ever find out what he'd done.

Maybe, he'd never know.

Maybe, Kozmotis Pitchiner would never find out what he would do to his wife.

The nightmare man tugged at its wrapping, loosening one of them. He kneaded it in his hands until it turned to dust. He bent down in front of the girl, holding his hand up with the dust.

With parted lips, he blew the dust in her direction.

The girl's face contorted but then relaxed as she turned her head away from the nightmare man with eyes still closed and relaxed once more.

It would take effect soon.

**.../\...**

**Hey, I posted before Monday!**

**New chapter as soon as I can finish it. Hopefully, by no later than Tuesday.**

**So, did any of you expect the elves to join the fight? I only really mentioned them once when Jack was roaming around before Shadow Jack was created. Anyhow, I love those creepy little things (if that makes any sense).**

**Hope you all had a good Singleness Awareness Day. Us single ladies (and guys) need to stick together!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Shout-outs:**

**RintinDestiny: OMG I love that song! Everything by Imagine Dragons is amazing! :D**

**AlexJohnD: I DON'T REMEMBER THAT! D: I saw the movie once the week it came out, so I don't remember much from it. UGH I wish I could just watch it online for free but NOPE, Pirating is bad.**

**And here is Chapter 37 of Sickness. Hope you all enjoy:**

With the new found allies, the elves and minnie fairies, the guardians brought down more and more nightmare men and wolves.

Fairies continued to drop deformed toys- some that were nearly finished and some that were simply blobs of nothingness with the occasional tweaking out parts- onto the catapults. Elves, with devilish grins, pulled back their levers and flung failed toys at the nightmares, knocking them back and destroying them.

Bunny, who was off near the edge of the cliff, threw more of his egg bombs and finding his artillery sash around his chest to have less and less ammo for him to throw. His bomb blew into multiple colors of pinks, purples, blues- basically, any color imaginable- and leaving a dust cloud around him.

His visibility was threatened by his own weapons.

He flicked his wrist just in time for his boomerang to fly through a wolf that was in mid-pounce.

Once he caught the boomerang, he heard the growls of nightmare wolves all around him but couldn't see them. The dust cloud he had created made it impossible to see them.

But, he could hear them.

From behind him, a wolf rushed for him. Within seconds, Bunny pulled the golf club that had been on his back and swung at the upcoming nightmare. It impacted with the metal club and split, then fell apart.

More of them came at him. He had to hop back to miss their teeth. He swung and slashed at the wolves with his golf club with little visibility. Thank the moon for her excellent hearing, or he would have been done for. Although there were so many, he was pushed back as each wave of nightmares came at him.

He took another step back, and found his ankle to be hanging off the edge of the cliff. He turned to see only water below him about 40 feet down. The tide was high, covering the shore.

He had no time to react before a wolf knocked into him, taking he and the wolf down the cliff.

**.../\...**

Tooth and Jack stood in front of Pitch's old apprentice. It amazed Jack just how quickly Shadow Jack was to betray his master. Was this what Jack would really be like if he had given in to his... darker side? Would he have turned his back on the person who created him, betrayed him, and plan to enslave the human race just to gain belief, whether it was in fear or of likeness? Would this be what Jack would have become if he had chosen to join Pitch that day in Antarctica last year?

Shadow Jack put his index and thumb in his mouth and whistled. More nightmare wolves made their way over to the two guardians.

Jack turned to Tooth. "I got him if you got them." He pointed to the wolves.

She nodded and sprung into action, leaving the two boys to fight.

The dark spirit laughed as the shurikens in his hand and surrounding sand morphed into his infamous frosted shield.

Shadow Jack raised a shield just in time to block Jack's attack. Using sheer force, the shadow boy flung Jack back with his nightmare shield, causing Jack to hit a stone wall in the ruins. The two were more closer to the castle than the rest of the battle.

The winter spirit fell, landing on his hands and knees.

As Shadow Jack brought down his sword, Jack rolled to the side. He jumped back once more to miss the sword from disemboweling him.

With his staff, Jack shot an icicle at the shadow spirit, which was easily blocked with his shield of nightmare sand.

Shadow Jack once more came at the winter spirit. A sword and staff collided. They both held there though, each trying to force the other back. Jack's arms and legs began to shake from the pressure. Though Shadow Jack was only using one hand on his sword, his strength outmatched the other. Jack found himself lowering and lowering closer to the ground. A smirk reached the shadow boy's face.

"What a pathetic excuse for a guardian. Can't even fight his own darkness."

Jack sank even lower now.

A whip gold, though, wrapped around the shadow spirit's wrist and yanked. Shadow Jack was pulled away from the other spirit and bashed into a castle wall. From the impact, the castle wall fell upon the boy, burying him in rubble.

Jack collapsed onto his hands and knees once more shaking. Why was he so weak? How is it that he was a guardian yet couldn't take care of himself?

A golden man rushed over to the winter spirit with a question mark over his head.

"Sandy," Jack started off. "I'm fine, don't worry."

The boy's eyes traveled to the fallen rubble. Bits of crumbled stone were scattered as Shadow Jack un-buried himself.

Nightmare sand had been proven to be strong. It had turned Jack's element against him when he had nightmare sand infested icicles lodged in his hand and leg. But, Sandy had...

"Sandy, you know how you turned the nightmare sand into your sand? When it was stabbed into my hand?"

The little man nodded though curious.

"That's just it: the only way to destroy nightmare sand is if we change it."

With astonishment and praise, Sandy looked at the young guardian.

Shadow Jack, they noticed, was recovering and about to head their way.

Jack had to explain quickly. "You know how I wore your dream sand when we were in Pitch's hideout? I could use some of the sand with my magic to fight those wolves. I might be able to do it again."

"Oh, Jackie, I'm not finished with you!" shouted Shadow Jack.

"Sandy, can you do it again?"

The man nodded and encased the winter spirit in golden sand. It shaped into what Jack imagined. A cloak tied around his neck. Under it was a long sleeved shirt and his pants remained the same except for its color for all of it was golden sand. The scent of pine, a normal smell in Jack's favorite forest in Burgess, filled his nose.

Jack found himself in his old clothing, what he wore when he was once human but only the color of gold. Memories of good times as a human flashed through his mind- memories of friendship, love, un-loneliness.

The nightmare boy made his way towards him, and Jack was ready.

**.../\...**

The nightmare man could not stay for once Pitch knew where he was, he would be dead. He moved over to the window, unlatched it, and jumped out of it just seconds before a door open.

From the door came Pitch and the house a maid, a frail old woman that adored the Pitchiners and vice versa.

"Pam, I have everything is fine. Right now, I just want to spend some time with my family," Kozmotis explained as he and the maid walked into the room. He was still in his military uniform he had worn on the ship while on his mission to capture a few more fearlings that had raided a nearby galaxy.

With the fearlings captured, he was allowed to come home for a while.

When he took in the scene of his wife asleep with their baby in her arms, everything inside- the worry, exhaustion, and frustration of his job- all dissipated. A soft smile spread across his face, unknowing of what the nightmare man had just done.

The real Pitch, the one from the future watching the memory play, was calling to his past self. "Go get that nightmare! Don't you realize the window is still unlatched?!"

But, no, Kozmotis did not know of the unlatched window, nor did he care if he was to discover it. Why should it matter? Maybe, the maid or his wife opened it.

Kozmotis Pitchiner made his way over to his wife and child. He grabbed the little bundle in his arms and handed it to Pam. Putting his fingers to his lips, the maid knew to stay quiet to let them sleep and took the baby to her room to set her down for the night.

With the two gone, Kozmotis picked his wife up bridle style, her head nestled in his shoulder, and took her to their room where he laid her down on their bed. He pulled the covers over her though still in her day clothes, moved her hair from her face, and left a kiss on her forehead.

He hadn't seen her in two months. And now- now he was with her, his love of his life, the one who held his heart. Kozmotis wasn't away risking his life, wondering if he'd see his family ever again. He was home, with his family.

She stirred ever so slightly at the familiar touch but remained unconscious. He too laid beside her that night, not knowing that the nightmare sand will soon take effect and kill her from an unknown sickness to the galaxy's healers, and magician. Who knew of the nightmares' unique abilities?

Pitch knew this night. The way he came in finding his beloved and child asleep by the fire, how he laid her in bed, how she would become ill the next morning and never recover from it.

The sand from the nightmare man is what killed her.

**.../\...**

**I have no idea when I'll be able to update. Hope you guys enjoyed. Please, review! I want to hear your thoughts and opinions. Is it okay? Slow? Too fast? Too predictable? Too... everywhere? What do you think of about Bunny? And Pitch as a human?**

**Once more, PLEASE review!**

**Until next time. **


	38. Chapter 38

**Shout-outs to you kind people who reviewed!:**

**2featherbraids: Wait, what songs? I mention a lot songs and have no idea what ones you're talking about. It's Time is really good though. I especially like **

**AlexJohnD: I'm a bit late, but: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! LET YOUR DAY BE FILLED WITH JOY AND GUMMY BEARS!**

**Darkblade County: Yah, it's sad to think Pitch only finds out now about the cause of his wife's sickness (leads back to the title!). If Sandy HAD been there, than yes, he could have done something for he can reverse the sand.**

**drawolftiger: Understood. New material for fights is a bit difficult. But, trust me, it's going to be epic :)**

**Alright, Chapter 38. Enjoy:**

Pitch awoke in a cell where Jack had once been kept. Even though it was dark in the underground he had made his home, Pitch could see clearly through the darkness. The torches brought little light just like they always did. The world around seemed to have not changed since he'd be out, except that Jack was nowhere to be seen.

Jack Frost.

A new realization hit him. Jack was not the enemy. He was helping his wife. He wasn't trying to turn her against him. The spirit was not the one doing wrong.

Pitch was.

What was he doing? Why had he done everything he had? What drove him to commit the horrible acts he has?

Something had changed in Pitch. The fearlings knew it. Pitch no longer was hearing the voices of the fearling ins his head, influencing him to do what they wished. Their control on Pitch had been severed just by the flash of a memory.

The man struggled to his feet, feeling an emptiness yet freedom within him. He lived with the fearlings corruption for so long, and now he was free from it, like a slave being set free. Where do you go from there? Some people in the world would never know what to do, but Pitch did.

He would set his wrongs, for not protecting his wife, for leaving his child without a mother and later fatherless.

Pitch will make the nightmare man pay for ever coming near them.

**.../\...**

The two went at each other once more. Sandy formed an advanced crossbow of with three slots for arrows and shot at the shadow boy.

Shadow Jack slid on his knees as the arrows zipped past him. Still maintaining speed, the boy lifted off his knees and continued his pursuit.

Jack made a spike of ice though Jack noticed its discoloration. It wasn't clear, blue, or grey. Instead it was more a creamy yellow as if it were mixed between white and gold.

It embedded itself into Shadow Jack's shield when he raised it to block. Like a cure to a disease, the gold sand turned the plague-like sand to match itself. The gold spread, and then Shadow Jack he looked and and realization dawned on him, he dropped one of his favorite fighting weapons. A yelp of surprise escaped him.

With this, Jack sprint over and swung at the other boy. Shadow Jack, though, easily stopped it with his sword.

The shadow boy slashed down with his sword just as Jack managed to create his own shield of ice and dream sand.

His own shield with the guardian symbol on it in amber.

Though it was a great accomplishment, Jack had no time to praise this new-found item he created for Shadow Jack jump back and created shurikens from fallen sand.

He jumped out of its way, though it nicked the edge of his cloak, causing black sand to grow like mold onto it. Jack frantically untied the cloak as it turned slowly black.

Then a searing pain spread to his arm. With his unhurt arm, he grabbed where the shuriken had grazed past. It wasn't large, but the plague-sand spread farther on his long-sleeved shirt.

**.../\...**

Sandy would have jumped in to the fight if it hadn't been for a certain nightmare man. The sandman had not expected it when he was jerked back away from Jack who was oblivious to the absence of his fellow guardian.

Sandy found himself being flung away from the castle and back into the battle field of yetis, nightmare men, wolves, fairies, yetis and North.

The gold man braced for impact for he was headed straight for North. The big man had no time to react when the little man crashed into him, causing he and Sandy to fall.

In his daze from his brain knocking in his skull, North grabbed for his head and said groggily, "What on the moon just happened."

Sandy shook himself from his confusion just as a whip attempted to lash at him. He was on a cloud of sand before it could reach him once more like it had, but North wasn't as lucky. It wrapped itself around the large man's wrist and lifted him off his feet while shouting profanity.

Sandy quickly scanned the area and found the source of the whip, his favorite nightmare man, that was the leader, had a hold on North. Without another moment of thought, Sandy quickly formed a crossbow once more and shot at the nightmare.

It couldn't keep its hold on North as it jumped out of the way of the arrow.

Now North was falling and his speed was increasing. Without another thought, Sandy used his sand to make a sand cloud which caught the big man and slowed his momentum. He lowered his sand cloud and dropped his the man who let out an _oof._

"Thanks," North muttered. "Think I should stick to sleigh."

With a silent sigh, the golden man turned to find the nightmare man gone. Instead, black frosted wolves, that were mauling yet another yeti, made their way towards the two guardians. One of the wolves held a tuft of red fabric in its mouth. A bell hung from the threads as well.

North immediately recognized it to be one of his elves'.

Sandy had never seen the man move so quickly in years. North was in bringing them down in a blink of an eye. He slashed and stabbed the wolves before any of them could ever react. North would not let them get away with it, killing one of his elves, his children. Tears threatened to fall from the man's blue eyes. Sandy knew North as the big Russian man who was either jolly or fierce, but not sad.

This all needed to end. All of the loss, it needed to stop.

**.../\...**

Things everywhere seemed to be turning around. More wolves and nightmare men fell than yetis and elves. The minnie fairies had it easier in this fight for they were either overlooked or simply flew out of the creatures' reach.

The nightmare men were close to being gone by now. The wolves, though there were many, fell at a quick rate, making it easier for the yetis.

Deformed toys continued to bring down the nightmare men that came too close. All of them were falling. If they kept it up, they would be on top.

If they kept this up, the war just might be able to end.

**.../\...**

**Short, but it's all I have for now. SORRY! I've been really slow this week... I promise the upcoming chapters will be far better than this one!**

**Anyhow, hope you all have a good day. I do hope you review.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Shout-outs:**

**Lightning Frost: Don't worry, I'm getting to Bunny. I know how you feel about it ending. Although, I'm kind of ready to do something different, drabbles, fanfics, one-shots all about our favorite guardians!**

**AlexJohnD: Getting to him! Thanks for the kind words. I really do appreciate it!**

**Pearlsofwisdom: yes, indeed, he needs to run... XD**

**Lovepuppy316: Really?! :D THANK U!**

**Chapter 39! ENJOY OR I CRY!... I'm not pretty when I cry**:

The longer he was awake, the quicker his coordination improved. Pitch was lurking through the corridor shadows to get his revenge on a specific nightmare man who, with Pitch being the attacker, would not last another day. With Pitch out for revenge, the nightmare would not have it easy.

**.../\...**

"Shove off you show pony!"

Bunnymund and the black sand wolf were falling, continuing to catch speed as the water came closer. The wolf bit down onto the Pooka's arm with a death grip and Bunny yelped from the pain.

"Bloody dog!"

That was the last words that he managed to shout before the water hit his back then engulfed he and the wolf in the waves. The impact nearly knocked the rest the air from his lungs as well as the sudden coldness. He's a bunny, not a polar bear. He lived in Australia, not Antarctica.

His nerves betrayed his mind and allowed a bubble of air to escape his lips as the nightmare clenched even harder. The wolf, though being in the water, didn't fall apart as sand would if dumped in so much water. The ice that was a part of it kept it frozen together.

He and the wolf continued to sink deeper into the dark depths, Pooka attempting to pry off the wolf, the wolf refusing to release.

**.../\...**

How dare they touch the elves? His elves? The elves that were more children than a threat? The innocent boys? Sure, they could be mischievous, but under that, they were ignorant to the world's darkness, the reality that the day doesn't end with a Happily Ever After.

No, North wouldn't allow them to be forced to go through humanity. It was bad enough the children had to be introduced to the harshness of the real world.

To North, the elves were the children that never grew up, that never forgot he or the other spirits. It was almost selfish of him to keep the elves oblivious to the changing word, but, he would think, if any parents could, they would stop their children from seeing the darkside of the world.

Sweat trickled down the sides of his face as his body recognized his exhaustion. Tears threatened to run down his cheeks. Merely thinking of his elves being hurt made his blood boil. Any father in his predicament would feel the same as he did and would do whatever they could to help their child.

Wolves fell from his blade, nightmare man were shot from Sandy's arrows, elves attacked wildly at anything and everything that moved. They didn't understand North's anger. They didn't realize how infuriated the jolly man had gotten. In fact, from their enjoyment of knocking down targets with their catapults, they seemed to not realize a few elves had gone missing and were now dead.

The poor things were oblivious to the reality of this fight.

**.../\...**

The sand continued to creep up his shoulder, consuming the golden sand's light. This new sand scratched and scraped his skin. Unlike the dream sand which was welcoming, it was uncomfortable at the touch. It spread down to his torso, then to his other sleeve.

With the sand intending to engulf him, Jack could only think of that white room he'd been within his dreams, how the sand flooded like water in the room, how it rose above his head, making him unable to breathe, just like how he died.

The thought made his heart race uncontrollably, his breathing hastened, eyes bulged from the fear that swept through him.

Jack found himself falling to his hands and knees.

He felt it tighten around his chest, just like a snake around its prey- or maybe it was his own imagination? The fear that coursed through his veins made it impossible to think.

Why was he all of the sudden acting so irrational? So afraid? He had been practically drowned in Pitch's sand before, yet he found himself hyperventilating.

His vision blurred and darkened around the edges as his mind tumbled thousands of thoughts from his fear.

All the sounds, all the voices around him, were blocked out, except one. "It's nice knowing what you fear Jack. Your fear of drowning, being unable to breathe. And all I have to do is manipulate you with a little bit of my sand. It just shows how I am the stronger one between the two of us. Then again, you're only cold, I'm cold and dark. I guess I cover more than you or that old man will ever be able to."

Two feet stopped in front of him. Jack watched as the heels of the foot lifted up, making the front pads hold the rest of the body upright. Knees bent forward to lower the boy's vision to meet the distressed winter spirit. "Why do you fight?" Shadow Jack asked as he lift the other boy's chin for his red, pupilless eyes to meet icy blue. "I could make death painless if you give in to the darkness, yet you choose to die in pain." His words were almost soft- was that possible- as he watched the young boy in the darkening clothing. "You only make it harder for yourself."

In Jack's light panting for he could hardly extend his lungs, he managed a laugh, a desperate one at most. "Because I'm a guardian... I'm supposed to protect the kids from fear and let them grow up while having fun... I can't abandoned them, not when they need me."

light shined from the left side of his chest, right where his heart was. Gold sand from that place sprouted like a weed, chasing away the darkness that threatened to consume him. He would not go down without a fight, as long as he was a guardian, as long as he breathed, he would protect them.

_Show him what you're made of,_ a girl's voice told him.

Jack smiled inwardly. Nice_ to hear from you, Miss Pitchiner._

_Thought you'd need a little help._

The tension around his chest ceased. A new found strength coursed through him, killing all his fear. His light shone brightly to be seen in the battlefield.

North, who slashed through yet another black sand wolf, turned to see the blinding light. He recognized that light as the one that helped him escape from Pitch. Sandy and Tooth as well stopped what their fighting as the nightmare men did as they saw the light of the one who guided them in the tunnels now shined off Jack. The elves stared in awe as the fairies dropped their deformed ammo, now just realizing Jack's arrival. They had been so worried for their boy with teeth like freshly fallen snow.

A hand locked around Shadow Jack's throat as Jack rose from his feet. His cloak reformed around his shoulders, flapping in the wind Jack now caused.

"My job is to protect the children from even you, my own darkness." The hand around the shadow boy's throat began to spread it's light. Black sand turned to gold destroying the plague-like sand. The sand spread past his throat and down his body, covering him in gold.

Red eyes stared wide as he frantically pulled at the hand around his throat, but the touch only made it spread onto his own hands, speeding the process.

"You can't get rid of me! As long as you have fear-"

"That's just it" Jack interrupted. "I'm not afraid, not anymore."

And Jack meant it. The thoughts that had traveled through his mind at an alarming rate made him realize something.

Thoughts of his human life had swept through his mind rapidly. Thoughts of his father was the first thing that he saw, but then he thought of his village, its people, his mother, his sister. One man managed to scar him, but dozens helped heal those wounds. Though the scar would never leave him, he had healed. His mother's determination to move on and endless working hours with unfair pay proved how much she cared for he and his sister.

His sister, little Pippa.

Her big doe eyes. Her smile. How her laughter filled the room with joy. When life is dull or filled with sorrow, Jack only had to make her laugh to lighten up everyone's mood. He never felt like it was he who made people happy, but those who laugh that melted people's hearts from the second it echoes aloud. People like Pippa, are the reason that people's days are brightened.

Sure, he'd been hurt and afraid, but he overcame his fear when he chose to protect his family. He stood up to his father when Pippa was threatened. He gave his life to die from drowning and hypothermia. Even when it was a good cause, dying like that would scare anyone, but he took it head on for his sister.

It took him this long to realize it, three hundred and eighteen years now, to realize that he could overcome his fear. He did when he was fifteen against his father, he did when he was seventeen on the ice.

Sure, he had been afraid, but that's what drove him to do what he did. The thought of Pippa having that kind of fear, the way it left you cold and alone in your pain, he didn't want her to feel that, not ever.

Jack watched as the gold engulfed the other boy, his darkside, his fears, changing him into dream sand. Then, the boy's limbs fell like charged wood, like ashes from a burning fire. The grains of sand fell from his body, crumbling into pieces into a pile.

The whole body fell into a heap of sand.

Shadow Jack was gone along with Jack's fears.

**.../\...**

**I've been ill... again. I swear, I get run down way to easily. Now, I have to do a project about the origin of the fairy tale Sleeping Beauty and present a speech and slideshow for Tuesday... The original stories of it are harsh. How on earth they ever came to be as they are today, I have NO IDEA!**

**By the way, look up Steve Byrne and watch his clip "When Do Women Grow Up" or "Cupcakes and Ponies"... I'm still laughing XD**

**New chapter hopefully by the 26th or 27th.**

**"This is War" by 30 Seconds To Mars (the full version) was what got me through with writing this chapter. You should all check it out. I just love the ending of the full version, so many emotions.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Shout-outs:**

**AlexJohnD: Really? Thank you so much! I hate making people wait. As soon as I don't get anymore reviews in a day is when I'm freaking out thinking you all are just for me and I don't like having people to wait! Funny how the fic is called Sickness and I'm sick practically all the time.**

**Darkblade County: Wait, seriously? 0_0 All I do is babble on forever about something. Thank you so much! The song inspires me with everything I write. It just fits almost all emotions!**

**Lovepuppy316: "Oh, is there a rainbow outside? I love rainbows!" I just love that guy. I watched way too many of his videos.**

**MyHeartsDesire: Really? I've never really liked Bunny. He was always so cruel to Jack. **

**Chapter 40... 40 chapters... whoa. Alright, here it is:**

Pitch appeared from the entrance to his domain out into the world. The day's sun had finally swept to the West to bring day to the other side of the world. Though with all the clouds that covered the normal blue above his head, the lighting changed very little.

A different light caught his attention for a moment to see something glowing in the distance. Unsure of what and still thinking of getting his revenge, Pitch brushed it off and made his way to a nightmare whose attention was caught by the light. He knew it was the lead nightmare man. It stood to proud compared to the rest whom all seemed to be like wild animals being let out for the first time.

Before Pitch even knew it himself, a black sand scythe formed in his hands. It was then that the nightmare man turned his attention to he dark man.

_He is an ally, what are you doing? _A voice hissed. It was the fearlings' last attempt to persuade him though they knew it was of no use. Their attempt was in vain.

"I am no longer your puppet! He will pay for what he did!"

The nightmare man jumped back just as the scythe embedded itself into the ground. Anger coursed through, making his heart pump faster and increasing his strength in every attack. Pitch swung once more, slashing across the nightmare's stomach. Its wrapping of black sand tore, but didn't touch skin.

A half-laugh-half-shriek tore from the nightmare man's throat. Pitch's anger just showed how human he was, how weak he truly was. How the nightmare had once feared him, he did not know for now Pitch was more of just a sad man. He figured the fearlings' hold on Pitch had broken, but Pitch was still clouded with partial darkness. It wasn't the fearlings' hold that he was thinking about, but Pitch's fear, sorrow, pain, it all made him weak.

He was a nightmare man, a man of darkness, and he'd use that darkness to show why Pitch should continue to hide underneath beds.

**.../\...**

His lungs screamed for air that he could not give, and the wolf wasn't making it any easier. In the wolf's firm grip, the Pooka pulled and wrenched his arm away to try to shake the wolf, but his attempts went unnoticed. The pain made his lips wish to part even more for just a breath of fresh air, yet Bunny knew that wouldn't be what he'd get, only water that would drown him. He felt his hope- how ironic- leave him as the thought of actually dying by drowning filled his mind- _just like Jack.__  
_

That is until the wolf's body began to deconstruct. At first, Bunny thought it was the lack of oxygen, but the nightmare wolf's paws looked like they were dissolving, of course it was the sand splitting off and being lost in the surround water.

The wolf seemed to notice now what was happening and released the Pooka's arm and swam frantically around only for it to fall apart.

Bunny had no idea what that was all about but took his chance to escape. The Easter Bunny swam straight up, using powerful legs to kick and speeding faster than a human could.

His head penetrated the water's surface. It was then that he selfishly took a large gulp of air that his lungs had ached for. He didn't no, nor did he care, of what happened to that wolf as he swam for the shore, worrying more about his soggy fur coat than the fact that the wolf had fallen apart, meaning that Shadow Jack was gone.

Neither did he notice the light that was fading from above the cliff.

**.../\...**

The light around Jack slowly dimmed. His knees gave from beneath him and fell onto his side. His gold clothing loss it's structure and fell around him into piles though grains of sand stuck to his blue hoodie and snow-white hair. The energy it took for him to destroy Shadow Jack exhausted him, leaving him breathless.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see the sandman, his face filled with pride as he looked over the winter spirit.

Jack let out a gleeful laugh. "We did it Sandy. He's gone."

The little gold man shook his head though still smiling, and formed an arrow pointing at the boy.

_You did it, Jack Frost, _said a women's voice.

Jack nodded and smiled back at the golden man and inwardly to Pitch's wife. Jack took the Sandy's outstretched hand and rose to his feet.

All of the wolves around him stared with shocked red eyes and whimpered as their bodies crumbled. Without their leader, they were nothing but nightmare sand without an idea of a nightmare. Jack watched as all of the wolves fell into piles on the battlefield around him, leaving only nightmare men, elves, fairies, and guardians.

Feather covered arms wrapped around him as Tooth rapidly babbled on about him. "You did it Jack. That was incredible. You were glowing, and I wasn't sure if you were okay because you were covered in black sand first. I'm sorry I didn't come and help you. I was just-"

Jack interrupted her speech. "It's okay, Tooth. I'm okay, and he's gone for good."

Shadow Jack may have been gone, but they were still in the midst of a battle. Only nightmare men remained as their targets and atleast half of them were already gone.

Things had seemed to turn around for the group.

**.../\...**

"You ruined everything!" Shouted Pitch as the nightmare man sidestepped his attack. With his rage, Pitch swung wildly at his target. His anger is what gave the nightmare man an advantage. Anger clouds the mind from rational thinking. It leaves only a monster in a person's wake. Anger makes a person attack their friends as well as their foes.

The world around Pitch was cut off. It was only the nightmare that he cared for, nothing else for everything he did love was dead because of him. His wife died because of him. Because of that man of darkness, his daughter was left motherless, forced to be stuck with a nanny when Pitch had to leave for trips, making her practically parentless for most of her life. His little Iris was raised by a nanny, not by her mother because of that nightmare.

That nightmare man destroyed his daughter's childhood, and would pay dearly.

**.../\...**

North was surrounded by nightmare men, each staring at him with big, white, pupilless eyes, each waiting to catch his flesh underneath their nails.

They came like a swarm at him, coming from all sides right to him. He hopped back to miss one from disemboweling him and slashed the nightmare behind him. One made a grab for his beard and tore the hair it caught from his chin. With a cry of pain, the big man tore through the nightmare. It fell to dust along with his long chin hairs.

Something hard hit the back of his head. His vision blurred and his legs buckled and fell into a heap of nightmare sand. It puffed into the air from the sudden impact but was inactive. With the edges of his vision blackening, he saw the swarm of nightmare men coming closer to his face.

One put it's witch-like pointer finger at his throat and slowly added pressure.

Just when North thought the skin would be pierced, the nightmare man just fell into a pile of sand.

Other nightmare men turned their attention to something off to the side that North couldn't see. A boomerang went through their heads and caused them to fall into heaps of sand beside the big man.

A grey Pooka with tribal tattoos on his fur swung its golf club at the surround nightmares, slamming it into their heads, stomachs, destroying the creature's legs and arms on impact.

Soon a furry hand was held in front of the dazed man.

A smile played on the big man's face. "Bunny, didn't think I'd see you helping me."

"Aye, mate, I couldn't let you have all the fun," The Pooka replied casually.

"Where did you go? I didn't see you earlier."

"Bloody wolf caught me off guard. No worries, mate, I'm fine."

The rabbit's attention was turned to a specific nightmare and Pitch... fighting each other? It was dark, night had come and the stars were covered by clouds- maybe his vision was being effect by the darkness? Last time Bunny checked the two were allies. Bunnymund didn't understand.

"Eh, North," Bunny said unsure. "You seeing what I'm seeing?"

North looked over to Pitch and the nightmare who was using its wrapping to lash at the dark man. "Think I hit my head a bit hard. Are they fighting?"

"Yah..."

"Come on," North ordered as he started to make his way to the fighting pair. "This isn't over."

Black sand coated the ground along with a few yeti bodies. A silent sob left North as he ran past their lifeless bodies. He knew each yeti by name, they were his friends, his family, and he let them get hurt. No, they would not die in vain. If it took North's dying breath to end all of this, so be it.

To Bunny, it seemed the battle truly was over, only a few nightmare men were left and the living yetis, elves, and minnie fairies were finishing them off quickly. It seemed the nightmare war was almost over.

**.../\...**

The nightmare man ducked Pitch's scythe that would have made his head roll off. He side-stepped as Pitch's scythe dug into the ground once more.

The nightmare took its chance and wrapped it's whip around the dark man's ankle and pulled. The man went flying towards a wall and smashed right through it.

"Oi, little nightmare, give up!"

The corrupted man turned to see the Pooka and Russian.

"Look around," shouted the big man. "You've lost!"

It was then that the nightmare cackled, though it sounded like a shriek, or whale from a banshee. The army of yetis stood behind their leader, North, for the other nightmare were gone. All of them had dropped into only a pile of black sand.

Jack still in his golden attire stepped next to North along with Tooth and Sandy. He held his staff high. "It's over for you."

The nightmare only laughed more. Between its sharp teeth it whispered excitedly, his voice like a pained scream yet deep like someone in a child's nightmare, "I haven't even gotten to show you what I can do."

Something move beneath the winter spirit's feat. It felt like more than one. Jack looked down to see grains of black sand brushing by his feet as it made its way towards the nightmare man. Like a magnet, more black sand formed streams towards the leading nightmare man and conjoining with him. All of the sand from the fight made its way toward their enemy.

They watched as the joining sand increased the nightmare man's size, making him almost thirty feet tall.

**.../\...**

**Sorry if Bunny's part wasn't as magnificent as you may have wanted.**

**Go to youtube and type in "Rise of the Guardians - Jack Attempting Plurals"... I'm crying from laughing so hard XD**

**I need a few days to write the next part. The end is coming... *SOBSS* Don't worry, though, I'll still be here for drabbles and other fics once my creativeness forces me to start writing again. So, I don't think I'll be able to update until... maybe Saturday? If I can, I'll post sooner.**

**I beg you to review, please!**


	41. Chapter 41

** Shout-outs:**

**Darkblade 2.0: ... You're worrying because you didn't review in the first 3 hours? I'm just glad you even care to review! Don't worry, leaving Pitch out of this fight would be completely mental. I'd say this is HIS fight, but the guardians are there too, so the fight has to shared.**

**AlexJohnD: 40 chapters if the longest fic you've ever read? Whoa, I always read fics that are at least 35+. If they're less, they have a large word count. I'm glad to see I've been changing your views on Pitch. I actually love his character. He's been cheated in his past, but chose to still stand for his people. He meant to do good, but it turned on him and changed his life forever. It's heartbreaking, but sweet.**

**Lele-the-Greek-Geek: Aww thanks. Love ya too! **

**Perci: Haha thank you so much. You should review if you like them! I always get sad when I don't see reviews and think no one likes it. Reviewing is essential for a writers self-esteem!**

**Chapter 41 is here! Enjoy:**

Having a thirty foot nightmare standing next to could scare anyone. Its large teeth smiled down at the surrounding guardians and yetis. His overly sized toothy grin (revealing quite sharp teeth that would impress the tooth fairy if they weren't yellow at the edges).

North, though still shocked, shouted the order, "Fall back! Ready the catapults!"

Little yetis no bigger than ants compared to the 3-story nightmare man, scurried to their catapults, mumbling to the minnie fairies to bring the toys. Little fairies even smaller than the yetis carried their ammo to the waiting catapults.

The large nightmare lifted its left leg high. Jack, and Sandy flew straight for the skies while North, Bunny, and Tooth (for her wing was still injured) leaped out of the way. The shock of his foot colliding with the earth shook the land into a light tremor.

Sandy formed a crossbow and shot three arrows at a time. The arrows only bounced off the nightmare, though tinting his black sand with gold but was quickly engulfed by black. The nightmare didn't even seem fazed by the fact the golden sand arrows had touched him.

Tooth swerved and banked as the nightmare's hand came swiping by her, trying to catch her or swat her out of the sky just like a common house fly.

"Ready!"

The nightmare's attention was turned to its left to see the catapults armed with broken and deformed toys aligned in his direction. North stood with his sword held above his head. He drove it down.

"FIRE!"

Failed toys were flung towards the giant man. It held its arms up in defense though the objects hardly did anything.

As the elves were reloading the nightmare made its way towards the line of catapults. The poor elves could only jump out of harms way as the nightmare knocked their catapults to the side with its foot. Sounds of snapping wood and crushing metal filled the air as the catapults flew to the side from kicks and stomps.

Little Eddie, the youngest yeti to be there, watched as his and Baby Tooth's work turned into nothing. All the time he it took to persuade the elves, to collect the toys, to ready the catapults, all of it was lost within seconds.

Small elves squealed and cried for their broken weapons, catching the nightmare's attention. A lone elf was caught in his hands. The little elf only stuck his tongue out at the nightmare before it, not realizing the sheer danger it was in.

Gold icy splinters dug into the nightmare's hand, causing to release the elf in his agony. As the elf made its decent a boy in gold fell beside it, caught it by its foot, and slowed the elf's fall.

"Rikki!" Shouted North as the elf and boy landed beside him.

A small yeti rushed Jack and wrapped him into a hug.

"Eddie? What are you doing here?" Jack questioned then turned to North. "Why did you let him come? He could have gotten hurt!"

North through his hands up in surrender. "He came on his own. In fact, he was the one who brought all the catapults and elves, even the tooth fairies."

Once more, the winter spirit was astonished. He did all of that just for Jack?

But there was no time for praise or thank yous, by then the nightmare man was on them once more. North leaped to the right while Jack took hold of Eddie jumped to the left before a foot could crush them.

From the nightmare's hand, Sand parted from him, split into three, and changed shape from a blob of sand into a large, finned animal. Black sharks swam through the air just like they were in a sea and fluidly moved towards the young yeti and boy in gold. With jaws opened and teeth gleaming, the sharks rushed towards Jack.

He raised his staff and shot what he thought would be an icicle, but it turned into something greater.

Gold sand and ice mixed together creating something new. A wolf with creamy-gold colored fur coated its body. With gold teeth bared at the shark that swam towards the now trio, the new golden sand and ice wolf met it halfway.

It jumped onto the shark's back as it tried to bash into it at full speed. It's claws latched onto it's back and took a bite at the sharks' dorsal fin. Gold spread over black, and the shark's speed slowed. The gold engulfed the darkness, and the sand morphed once more, creating another wolf, a brethren.

The two wolves turned to look at their master who had his mouth gaped wide open. Did that really just happen? He managed to form actual breathing, living- well, sort of- animal? It was the same ability Shadow Jack had. He could make them with a flick of his nightmare staff, but Jack managed to forge his own. Like Shadow Jack, he used the combination of ice, sand, and imagination to create an actual creature, one of the moon.

The wolves continued to stare expectantly.

"Uh, good job. Get the other ones," Jack ordered, unsure of himself.

The two wolves turned and sprinted for the other sharks that had waited behind.

**.../\...**

Elsewhere on battlefield, North rushed his little elvish children away from the fight into a safer zone. Turning to one of the lead elves, who was only considered a leader because the others always followed his schemes. "Nathaniel, you get out of here with others."

The little elves all gasped and mumbled of wanting to fight but were cut off by the usual jolly man that was now in a fit of fury and determination. "With catapults gone, you'll get hurt. Take fairies and Eddie with you. Now go!" He didn't mean to shout at his childish elves who hated to be scolded and only wanted fun- _s__ort of like Jack-_ but with everything happening around them, they needed to leave for their own safety before he lost another one of his children.

If anything were to ever happen to his children... children.

The Children.

It dawned on North in those few thoughts that Christmas Eve was today. And night had already come. It was Christmas Eve! How could he have forgotten his holiday, the day he spent the other 364 preparing for?

"It's Christmas Eve," He whispered to himself.

Nathaniel overheard his words, and with a look of astonishment, he shrieked to the others about the holiday. They too had forgotten what today was.

"But, I can't leave them," He stated. "They need me... But the children need me."

"North!" Shouted Jack as he ran towards him with little Eddie at his side, holding his hand like a child. "We need to get the elves out here. Eddie and the fairies too," he added though ignoring Eddie's distaste of being pulled out of the fight.

The big man mumbled something inaudible to Jack. "What'd you say?"

"It's Christmas Eve," he said with gloom covering his face.

Like a brick wall speeding like a train, realization dawned on him and nearly knocked him off his feet. "Wait, what? Then what are you doing here? You need to go deliver gifts!"

"But I can't."

"North, if you don't go now, the kids are going to stop believing in you. You _have_ to go."

"But-"

Instead of Jack cutting off the big man, North found a yeti tugging at his coat sleeve and dozens of elves smiling determinedly.

Words of yetish were spoken to Father Christmas, a language Jack didn't understand. But with North's already big eyes widening even more, Jack knew it was important. "No, that wouldn't work and I wouldn't do that to you anyways..." More jumbled words from Eddie were spoken that only made sense to North and the elves. "That's a lot to lose on our ground... but you're right."

"What's right? W-What is he right about?" Jack didn't understand what was going on. Oh, how he wished he'd pay attention to the yetis' language or spoken to Tooth to interpret. Being around the children the most in a year (besides Sandy, but he didn't talk) she managed to pick up on the world's languages even those that had been lost. "What are you talking about?"

North turned to stare at the confused winter spirit. "We have yetis, elves, and yetis do delivering."

"Wait... What?" Did he hit his head when he jumped out of the way just minutes ago?

"Eddie believes we can do it."

A scream filled the air, one of pure terror, of pain and sorrow. Jack turned to the large nightmare man with his foot over something green under his foot. It writhed and cried in a women's voice that lit a flame within Jack.

Tooth.

The boy in gold turned to Father Christmas. "Get them out of here." With out further distraction, Jack headed straight for the skies.

North sighed and quickly turned to Nathaniel the elf. "Get the fairies and other yetis. Mike is in charge and, please, don't do anything rash." Handing four snow globes to Eddie, he added, "Stay safe," before he too went into the battlefield.

How could they just leave him out of this? He wouldn't be much help around the shop anyways. By the looks of it, the guardians would not being able to handle the beast. Even with the yetis help as they had at the moment, everyone was on their toes. Though being guardians of hope, dreams, memories, wonder, and fun, none of them were strong enough to defeat the nightmare, and Eddie knew it.

A plan began its swim in his mind. His plan could work. It was at least a shot. _"Take these. I'll meet you all later,"_ little Eddie commanded. Like North always did, he whispered into a globe, allowed it to shatter into billions of pieces that turned into a swirling vortex, and stepped through before any of the others could react.

**.../\...**

"Boys, fall back and go to Pole," North ordered. "Take fairies and elves with you! Mike, you're in charge of delivering tonight!"

In those few words, it too dawned on them that their holiday, the one they prepared all year for, was here. Not wanting to disobey their boss or losing children's belief, the yetis fell back to where the elves were.

North watched as a large spike of gold sand and ice shot into the nightmare's foot, causing it to scream in pain like a whaling spirit and lift his foot off of Tooth. North rushed to her side. Once he reached her, the tooth fairy began to lift herself into a sitting position.

"You alright?"

"Yah," Tooth panted, finally able to fill her lungs fully. She looked around, now noticing the minimal amount of people that now were on the field. "Where are the yetis? And the elves?"

North smiled softly to her as he helped her stand. "Doing Christmas for me." Seeing the hummingbird hybrid opening her mouth, he added, "I'm needed here. They can do this."

At that moment, a shark of black sand swam through the air straight for them. Another followed it but moved to circling around them. With teeth bare and moving at high speeds, North stepped in front of Tooth with swords unsheathed. As he waited for the shark, a gleam of gold passed his vision and knocked into the black sea creature. Biting into the shark's pectoral fin, lightening the shades of black into gold, the gold wolf refused to release.

That is until the second shark bit the wolf around its torso, shattering the ice holding it together and falling into shards of ice and sand. But it was too late for the other shark for the gold cure it from black, creating another wolf that had frosted fur and teeth as it snarled at the shark that killed its brethren.

Another wolf came from behind and bit down on the back fin of the shark. As it attempted to turn to shake off the gold wolf, the other bit onto the dorsal fin as well. Once more, black sand like Pitch's and Shadow Jack's turned into gold like Sandy's. Quickly morphing into a mammal, three gold sand wolves stood in front of North and Tooth who only watched the fight with bewilderment.

Where did they come from? Are these Sandy's? If so, why didn't he do this earlier? Though the guardians knew Sandy's dream animals to be gentle, these must've been improvements. What else could it be?

The pack ran towards another shark that had formed, leaving the confused Father Christmas and tooth fairy to be baffled.

"North, what just happened?"

He shook his head. "No idea."

**.../\...**

**I hate myself for making you all wait as long as I did. A lot just happened and I don't want to bother you with details. I'm surprise I even managed to post today. I'm not proud of this chapter, but it builds to what I need to get to. **

**Please review. I beg of you. Your opinions are very crucial at this point. What do you think of Eddie? Did I suck at keeping them in character (I think I failed but they say you're your worst critic)? Anything I should fix? Anything you think I left out? What do you think will happen? Even if you have nothing to real say, just say if you like it or if you're getting bored. Those who do review often, thank you so much, I love you all.**

**I have no idea when I'll get to posting the next chapter. Sorry. I'm going to bed for some much needed sleep. Goodnight y'all.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Shout-outs:**

**number1percyannabethfan: I know I wanted to torture him a bit more, but I think I'll do that in the drabbles I'm writing. It's on my profile if you want to take a look.**

**lovepillcats: Really?! :D I feel so accomplished! Thank you so much!**

**lovepuppy316: I was just saving him. I like to think of Pitch's wife being more of a person who oversees and gives advice and help when needed, like Gandalf in LOTR, doesn't fix everything, but is helpful at times.**

**Darkblade 2.0: The fact that you count the hours just makes me smile. I'm so glad you like Eddie. I wasn't sure how people would feel for an OC to have such a large role, but he really just took place of Jamie. Jamie's a bit harder to fit into stories since he's a child with parents who don't let him disappear for days with fairytale people. Besides, Jamie is one of those characters where the story surrounds him or you don't put him in it. Thank you so much for the compliment. I never thought this fic would get as far as it had and appreciate your words. :)**

**Alright, Chapter 42 is here. Hope you all enjoy:**

As quick as the gold had splintered the giant's foot, it vanished into obsidian.

No longer were the elves and fairies in danger for they had vanished into a portal to the North Pole, but the yetis left as well, taking away the guardian's fighters. All that was left to fight the beast were five guardians and three gold, frosted wolves.

Jack and Sandy from above continued to shoot at the beast with Sandy while North, Tooth, Bunny, and the wolves continued to fight from below, trying not to get crushed beneath its feet.

"How long are we supposed to keep doing this?" Jack shouted to Sandy. Creating the dreamsand wolves took most of his anger and exhausted his mind.

An exclamation point formed above the little golden man's head as he pointed somewhere behind Jack. The spirit turned to see what he was talking about to see a shark just feet away from him. Without a moment to lose, Jack flew to left to miss the shark's jaws from snapping him in half like a twig.

A new object of black sand rammed into Jack's chest, taking his breath away and causing him to release his staff. He felt the wind fail to hold him as he descended to the earth.

**.../\...**

Pitch, who was now against the nightmare man, was hidden beneath the ruins' rubble. He heard shouts from North and cries from the nightmare as twin blades made contact with black sand, shredding the nightmare's bindings. In his daze he pushed through the heavy chunks of stone wall that had fallen on him and stood to his feet. No injuries except maybe a bruise or scratch.

He looked on to see the guardians, his once enemies fighting a nightmare man standing at 30 feet, maybe more. Pitch had never seen his ex-ally use such a tactic before. He notice there were no other nightmare men on the battle field.

He watched as sand sharks attack gold sand wolves. Whenever the two bit each other, they either turned sides or fell into only a heap of sand. If they happened to be black sand that fell, it simply retreated back to its master as if magnetized. Then new sharks morphed and repeated the never ending cycle.

The guardians directly attacked the giant beast of black sand that resembled a man. A fire burned within Pitch at the thought of how he once called that man his friend only to have been the bringer of his pain. What if his wife had never died? Would Pitch had fallen for that simple trick done by the fearlings all those years ago during the Golden Age? He would never know for the decision was final. He ruined children's childhood by the thousands and there was nothing he could do for those he tormented for so long while under the fearling's control.

Jack looked towards to sky to see... two golden figures circling the giant nightmare man? Two? Last time Pitch checked, only one had the influence of dreamsand, and that was the sandman, but both figures were using gold sand to attack. It was then that Pitch noticed how one of the beings' sand was more solid, more held together than Sandy's tended to be.

White hair contrasted with the darkness around them, and Pitch realized it was Jack who was wearing gold sand like clothing.

What was going on?

The large nightmare swatted at the two golden men in sky like common house flies. The two dodged and continued to shoot sand and ice at the man.

A shark made of black sand formed and turned towards the guardian of fun. Jack turned his attention to the sea creature, and dodged its attack, but had no chance of dodging the large nightmare's hand as he swung at him. The winter spirit released his staff from the force of the hit, his breath knocked out of his lungs and fell towards the unyielding earth.

Pitch had no time to think before he found himself pushing his nightmare sand to make cushion for the spirit to land on. The black sand encased him before he bounce back out, now catching his breath. The nightmare sand set Jack on his feet as he caught his breath and the sand retrieved his staff.

With pale blue eyes, Jack looked over to the other man, now holding his staff in defense. "Is it really you?" He panted.

He responded with a soft smile, a smile that hadn't been on his face in a long time. "It's really me, and I owe it to you."

Jack shook his head, unclenching the staff like his lifeline, and smirked at the man. "So Kozmotis Pitchiner, you wanna help us out?"

The edges of his lips tipped up. "Kozmotis. I didn't think I'd ever be called that again. You bet."

**.../\...**

Bunny flicked his boomerang at the black sand shark coming towards him for it only to catch it in his mouth and snap it between its teeth.

"Oi! That's _my_ boomerang, you bloody galah!"

The Easter Bunny threw an egg towards the shark. As Bunny had wanted, the shark swallowed the egg. Only moments later did the shark explode from the inside, causing black sand to rain down on Bunny. The Pooka turned to see Jack and... Pitch?

The two spirits were running side by side towards the large nightmare man. Today was filled with many mysteries as he watched black and gold sand and ice mix together in one attack towards the large nightmare man. The three elements of dreams, nightmares, and ice swirled together and collided with the nightmare's abdomen.

The large nightmare stepped back from the unexpected impact.

The two smiled at each other and sent another shot, but the man was expecting it. He held his hand in front to stop the shot with ease. Now that he was prepared for the attacks done by Jack and Pitch, they did little to no effect.

North at the nigtmare's feet attempted to stab his twin swords into the top of his foot, but it was an expected attack as well. The large nightmare kicked at the man, sending him in the direction of of the cliff.

"North!" Bunny and Tooth shouted synchronously.

The two watched as the big man disappeared from the cliff. Bunny hopped on all fours while Tooth ran on her legs which she hadn't done in a long time because of being a able to fly. His heart raced uncontrollably as he neared the edge down to the waters he had fallen in.

North didn't know how to swim. He never had to. He traveled over the seas with his sleigh and using his snow globes to allow him to not have to cross over it. Bunny remembered being told of North once nearly drowning. If his group of bandits hadn't been around, he would have died.

Bunny slid onto his stomach and stopped at the edge to peer over. There North was holding on to a ledge peeking out, and his fingers slipping.

"Just hold on, North," Bunny ordered unsurely. If North fell into the water, Bunny wasn't sure he'd be able to bring North to the surface. He was a big man, even compared to the 6'1'' Pooka, and he didn't know how to swim which made the situation even more difficult. He grabbed the golf club that had been on his back and held it out for North to latch onto.

One hand released its death-grip on the ledge to reach for the golf club. His other hand slipped. Suddenly, he felt his stomach jump into his throat, and the distance between he and Bunny lengthened.

He clawed at the cliff side and dug his fingers into a crevice, stopping his descent abruptly.

Tooth peered over the side with Bunny. "Bunny, hold onto my feet," She ordered to hi, but North didn't hear it from the thumping of his heart in his ears. Like Jack, he was no fan of the water even though he made toys for pools to give to the children. It wasn't his favorite.

He watched as the Pooka wrapped his paws around her ankles and lowered her body over the cliff. What the hell were they doing?

Tooth's wing was still bent and couldn't fly, such an inconvenience at the moment.

With the golf club in her hands, she held it out to North who grabbed at it greedily. He was sick of hanging on the edge, waiting to fall and drown. Heck, since he'd fall straight down, not out like Bunny did, he'd probably hit the shallow part and crack a bone or two from the fall.

"Pull!"

North saw the slow progress as he and Tooth were lifted higher. Higher! While the big man was enthusiastic, Bunny on the other hand felt his arms shake from the stress put on them. He used his powerful hind legs to bring the two spirit back onto flat land. Though the tooth fairy practically weighed nothing, North alone was a lot to hold.

With a sigh of relief, the two were on flat ground, safe from the sea.

"You alright, North?" Tooth asked as she saw the man frowning.

"What are we doing?"

The hummingbird and Pooka looked at each other.

"I mean, Jack and Sandy couldn't stop it. What chance do we have? My sword barely manages to go through it. It's too strong on the outside with those extra wrappings."

The three sat in a gloom silence. What chance did they have? They were fight _the_ nightmare man. They'd never fought anything like it before. Sure, they'd fought the nightmare men in their original forms, but as one large target, it seemed indestructible.

**.../\...**

**Pathetic chapter, I know. I hereby promise the next chapter to be amazing for you all deserve it! AND I'll make it longer than just 1,700 words and 300 of ANs!**

**Anyone else excited for Clockwork Princess on the 19th?! :D**

**My parents made this rule that I can't touch my iphone or dad's laptop after 8pm on weekdays, but I do most of my chapter writing around 9-11 because that's when I'm most creative and inspired, so that ruined pretty much everything. If I take a long time to post chapters, I'm sorry but my parents are making it difficult to do my writing. Don't fret though, I think they'll crack after a week or so and I'll be able to write. **

**I now have a set of drabbles being written if you wouldn't mind taking a look at it. It's called Our Favorite Guardians. You can find it on my profile. Thanks.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Shout-outs:**

**AlexJohnD: Heck, the chapter was not pretty. I wanted to rewrite it, but I figured I needed to get to the end of this fic someday. Thank you though for the encouragement. I really appreciate it. I'll bring my gloves to swat his face with!**

**Darkblade County: Thanks :) Yep, the two are working together but in a way that no one would have first expected. Ha we tried the one pop a day rule and it lasted for two days! XD**

**Sorry it took so long, but hey, it's almost 5K words long!**

**And here is the Finale:**

Their sand and ice shot towards the nightmare man, but had little to no effect. How could he still be standing? Their attacks separately were still quite strong. Together, they should at least be doing some damage. But that was not the case.

Shots of dark sand came towards their way from the large nightmare man, but the two managed to leap out of the way.

As the sand hit the ground, it morphed into 4 new sharks, each coming directly at Pitch and Jack. Did they ever stop? Did they ever just run out of energy?

Then again, this was darkness. It wasn't like life, where everything had limits. Instead, the lived as long as there was a shadow able to made by the light. As long as light lived, it would always be there waiting to consume it. So, the question was, would the light finally be snuffed out?

Why was Jack suddenly thinking so irrationally? He was a guardian. A protector of innocence, childhood, and fun. He'd been through worse. He managed to defeat his own inner darkness. He destroyed Shadow Jack, his greatest fears formed into a physical being.

He was Jack Frost, the bringer of snow, the cause of snow days and snowball fights. He made a joke out of every situation. He eased the tension just by being himself. He could make anyone laugh, even the stern kangaroo when he felt like it.

Jack Frost was not weak, and he'd certainly not give up because his opponent was thirty feet tall and had a tough outside.

As the shark came out him, he side stepped just in time to dodge its opened jaws. The second left its mouth wide open for Jack to lodge a golden icicle down its throat, destroying it from the inside. A third Jack shot at had observed his fighting patterns and expected him to shoot the icicle at it for it quickly changed direction.

It rushed passed him and biting down onto Jack's staff, refusing to let go. Not expecting the move, Jack's grip faltered from the staff and felt it slip from his hands. It was swept by the nightmare shark away from his reach.

He felt a sharp pain in his hand. Almost pulling his arm out of its socket, he was pulled viciously with that hand from a shark, its teeth biting into old wounds where a spike of ice had gone through his hand from shadow Jack. With a cry of pain, his body was pulled away and slowly headed for the skies by his hand. Higher and higher he felt himself go, and it refused to let go.

The nightmare man came into his line of sight below him with its mouth open wide.

At first, he didn't understand what was happening, that is until the shark's mouth released him.

Now he was falling with no staff, no wind to catch him, falling towards the nightmare's jaws.

**.../\...**

A young yeti stepped out of a portal of shimmering, vibrant colors. As quick as it came, it vanished, leaving the little, furry yeti in an even more vibrant place. Colors of all flourishing greens made up the grass. The trees wore their leaves like blankets covering their branches in pinks and greens.

Petunias, lilies, honeysuckles, tulips, roses, orchids, irises, lilacs, hibiscus just so many flowers of all kinds bloomed before him in all shapes, sizes, and colors, too many to count, too vast to identify all of them, too colorful to comprehend. He guessed this was why Bunny loved Spring so much. All of the colors that brought life. He was the guardian of hope, and hope had to flourish somewhere and it started with a beginning, Spring.

He found himself smiling unconsciously while looking at his surroundings. It was so different compared to the never-ending white that surrounded the North Pole. Of course there was the welcoming inside of the workshop filled with toys of every color, but it could never be compared to the life that these living things brought to the world.

Maybe he'd spend time with the Easter Bunny and get out of the Pole and it's plain whiteness.

He followed the worn paths made by the little eggs, distracted by the artistry around him. How could such hope live in this world? Eddie knew when he grew up he'd be introduced to the more darker things the world holds. Why would the yetis learn to fight as they had if they weren't expecting a fight? Yes, there were sins in the world, but how did this hope live so strongly?

It shrouded him with comfort and internal peace except for his never ending line of questions. How can it strive as it does? Why is this hope so stubborn to what the world is crowded with- fear, anger, and death? Why did it continue to live? And Bunny- how was he the bringer of hope?

That rabbit- kangaroo- whatever he was- never knew when to stop with hope. No, he, like his warren, was filled with never ending hope, refusing to be suppressed. It was incredible, actually, how it never gave up and never died. Maybe there was more to hope than Eddie knew. I could be like a flame that once it was flamed would refuse to die and only grew more. Even when all seems lost, hope is what kept people going. Hope is why children continued to believe in the guardians. They kept hoping that the Easter Bunny, sandman, Santa Claus, the tooth fairy, and even Jack Frost were real. What would they be if hope was to die in the child? Would they fade into nothingness?

But that was why Eddie was there at the warren, to make sure that the guardians would live and fear would be put into its place.

He found himself right where he needed to be. Eggs in blues, yellows, and pinks covered the walls on shelves in one of Bunny's underground burrows. Each eggs was placed perfectly on the shelf, waiting to be used. To Eddie right, there stood a cupboard. Once he opened it, he found books about gardening and jars with whole poked through the lid and filled with butterflies fluttering inside.

A bag holding gardening tools was on the bottom shelf. He quickly pulled out the bag and dumped the materials out. He took the bag and began stuffing it with the special eggs that would help the guardians. He knew Bunny was carrying enough for his plan, so why not get them yourself? Now with a bag in hand, Eddie pulled out another snowglobe he'd taken and shattered it to the ground to take him to his destination. The swirling vortex sucked him in, and he was no longer in the warren. As quick as he came, he left.

**.../\...**

Falling from the sky seemed impossible to him, yet he had, that is until Sandy snatched him up with a cloud of gold.

He was only yards from the large nightmare's mouth when the cloud swept him away elsewhere. His feet touch softly onto the battlefield once more, his life still in danger but a bit safer.

"Thanks, Sandy. Where's my staff?" Jack asked as the sandman touched down next to him.

The little man pointed towards the sky where Pitchiner stood on his own cloud of sand of nightmare sand. Though the fearlings control had been severed, he still had the ability to control the sand, likely because the two had been connected for so long that it still was considered its leader.

Kozmotis bended the sand to his will and formed an arrow he had once used on Sandy and shot at the circling shark. It swiftly moved to the side and charged at him. As Pitchiner dodged the creature with Jack's staff in its mouth, a black sword formed in his hands. He recognized it from years before, when he was a general commanding a fleet on their quests. Once more it was in his hands only made from nightmare sand. The blade plunged into the top of the beast's head, shattering whatever kept it together. As it's sand loosened, Pitch took control over it and caught the staff that had been in the shark's jaws.

A breath Jack didn't realize he was holding was released from his lungs. Sandy too sighed in relief. He didn't understand why Pitch was helping the guardians all of the sudden, but now was not the time to ask questions. Now was a time to act and ask later. As bad as the saying it, it had a point in their situation.

"Figured you'd need this Jack?Didn't be thinking you losing your staff is going to get you out of the fight." Kozmotis informed as he touched down in front of the two guardians. At first, the sandman tensed up, but with Jack acting to settled, maybe there was no worry? In fact, Jack smiled as he casually took back his staff, it pulsing with life at the spirit's touch.

"And let you have all the fun? What kind of guardian of _fun_ would I be?"

"So very true." Kozmotis looked over to the nightmare ma that was now distracted by North, Bunny and Tooth. "Any thoughts on how to rid this thing?" he asked aloud, yet not pointed to anyone.

"You and I couldn't even break skin. Even with ice and nightmare and dream sand we didn't even leave a dent, only startled the guy."

Jack felt a frantic tug at his gold cloak. He looked down to see the sandman smiling up at him with eye wide, as he just discovered something. Sand danced above his golden head, shaping pictures and making its own story, a diagram of Sandy's idea. There three tiny gold figures, Jack, Pitch, and Sandy, stood beside each other. In front of them was the giant nightmare man that refused t fall. The three figure had beams of sand sent towards the nightmare, and the power caused the large golden nightmare figure to just _poof_ into dust.

The other two looked at each other, taking Sandy's suggestion into the thought.

Jack shrugged. "It's worth a shot. C'mon."

**.../\...**

Tooth stood with her sword, trying to determine the best way to attack. With no wings, which meant no flight, she wasn't sure how to fight with her feet planted. What if she were to trip and mess things up? What if she got caught underneath the thing's foot? Heck, she was a healer and stuck to fight in the air by using her wings to slice and dice while using a sword when needed.

The Pooka flung his boomerang towards the nightmare only to watch as the creature allowed it to slip through his lips and into his mouth, swallowing, and giving a toothy grin to the Easter Bunny with no boomerangs.

"Hold up, now," Bunny shouted, "I've been hunted down by wolves, bitten by them, and tossed off a cliff. Now, you choose to mess with _my _boomerangs?! You're gonna regret it!" With a shout, the enraged rabbit pulled out his golf club once more and hopped onto the nightmare's foot. As it came to swat at the nuisance, a _crack_ could be heard as the metal club hit its index finger. The creature cried out in pain while kicking his foot to rid the rabbit.

Bunny went flying into North, knocking the two of them down and tumbling slightly yet roughly.

The nightmare man turned its attention to the hummingbird hybrid.

It stepped closer in long strides. Her heart races to fast for even her to keep up with. Tooth's mind jumbled and tumbled yet seemed to go blank. Her feathers ruffled in and out with her spike of anxiety.

"Aye, over here!"

Tooth and the nightmare turned their heads to see Pitch walking closer to them. "I have a score to settle with you!"

Two spirits of gold walked beside Pitch, one with a staff pulsing blue, the other unarmed.

Pitch looked at the two beside him. "Ready?"

_You can do this Jack, I know you._

_We'll just have to see, _Jack responded.

"As I'll ever be," Jack remarked.

Sandy formed a jack figure above his head wearing the golden cloak and it being taken away from Jack and given to sandy. The fake figure Sandy grew with the added sand.

"Sure thing. Do what you need."

All the sand that had clung to Jack was pulled by the will of the sandman, leaving Jack once more in his blue hoodie. No sand stuck to his hair or shoulders. The golden wolves that had been under Jack's control fell into a heap of dust. All went back to the sandman and formed into the gold man's hand. He too nodded.

"Fire."

The three spirits- one of gold, one of dark, and one of blue, each of them perfectly balanced with each other rather than have little gold and blue not reaching its full potential- stood together in a line.

Without another moment to waist, the three conjured all of their power, all of their energy, into one blast towards the nightmare man. Glowing gold and magical blue swirled around solid black that acted as the base. The three energies surge towards the nightmare as a death ray.

The giant nightmare pulled his arms up to protect himself, forming a cross, as the beam of energy impacted.

The three spirits using every ounce of strength and energy they had went into their attack. Beads of sweat trickled down each of the boys' faces.

The nightmare only stood with his arms crossed to protect its face, its legs spread apart and body slightly lent forward to hold itself against the beam.

Then the beam of three colors ended.

And the nightmare still stood.

Tooth and the others looked over to see Jack hunched over panting heavily and loudly, unable to catch his breath. Sandy too was panting silently, but stood along with Pitch who glared at the nightmare man before him. His breath as well had quickened, but was taking it better than Jack.

Jack was not used to using so much power at a given time, like when Jack had once attacked Pitch and destroyed so many of Pitch's fearlings, but he was enraged by Sandy's death at the time and not so physically stretched as he had been the past few days.

"How..." Jack breathed out. "How's he still standing?"

The sandman shook his head. All of that energy, all of their strength, was for nothing.

A shrieking cackle Jack imagined would come from a banshee escaped the nightmare man's lips. They had done nothing to him.

"He's too strong on the outside," Pitch said in an almost astonished voice. "The wrappings around his body are as solid as my arrows or sandman's whips. It's not as easy to just cut through."

**.../\...**

Little Eddie emerged from a glimmering portal which vanished the moment he stepped out. The nightmare still stood as well as guardians. _At least that's a good sign they're still up,_ Eddie thought about the guardians. Though something strange stood out to him.

Pitch, the bringer of fear, the king of nightmares, the one that had kidnapped Jack from him, was standing next the frost boy and gold man. The other guardians didn't pay attention to this, instead the watched the cackling nightmare man. It pained his ears to hear it, made his blood curdle.

"Eddie?"

The yeti turned to see a white bearded man looking him with a panicked astonishment in his blue, big eyes. "What are you doing here?!" He added frantically. "Yous should be at home!"

"_You need help. I'm not a little kid, either,"_ Eddie replied with a little edge in his voice. He couldn't help but be sick of how they all _"Besides, I have an idea."  
_

North shook his head. "Tis not safe for you here."

_"Just listen."_

"Eddie! North, I told you to get him out of here! Is that too much to ask! Do you not realize what danger he's in?!" Jack had gotten over his exhaustion and bolted over to the two of them with the other guardians and Pitch following behind.

_"Stop and just listen, please." _Though Jack didn't understand the language of the yetis, he could hear the desperation in his voice. It was then that Jack notice the bag in the little yeti's hands.

"What do you have with you?" Jack asked childishly. The winter spirit knelt beside the yeti to look into the bag and saw the colorful, ovular-shaped objects within the bag. "Eggs?"

There wasn't much time to talk, but Eddie told his plan to use the eggs from Bunny, who happened to not be too happy with the fact that the little yeti was snooping in his home.

"But," Bunny butted into the conversation after North translated what the yeti had been suggesting. "How on earth are we supposed to do that? It has be all of them, not just one at a time." What he was referring to was his egg bombs.

"It'd be dangerous, but one of us would have to get close with the eggs," North commented monotonously.

"How close are you suggesting?" Tooth asked.

"Well, we need him to swallow them, so pretty dam close," Bunny retorted. He didn't like the thought either, but all their attacks on the outside had done nothing. He had to be softer on the inside- more sensitive.

North sighed deeply. "I guess we have to choose who goes in then to make sure these are swallowed." He gestured towards the bag of destructive eggs.

"I'll do it."

All eyes turned to Pitch- or was now Kozmotis Pitchiner.

"Wait, no," Jack scolded. "You're not doing it. You just got free! And now you are planning to do something suicidal?"

"Jack," he moaned. "That thing has done a _lot_ of damage to me. If anyone is going to take this thing down, it's going to be me." No one knew what he was speaking of. They didn't know of the two's past and how the nightmare man had caused his family so much agony and pretended to be his friend when he was turned. But now- now was his chance to make things right. "I have to do this."

The winter spirit searched the golden eyes of the once nightmare king. Pain sorrow, and fury filled them. Though Jack didn't know the story, he knew Pitchiner was determined to do this. Whatever had happened, it had scarred him, and now was a time to finally heal the wounds. Jack knew it wasn't revenge- not for himself. This was something deeper that wasn't just about him. Jack nodded in understanding, not questioning Pitch's motives anymore.

"Hold on," Bunny blurted out. "You're telling me you trust our enemy with this?"

"He's changed, Kangaroo. The fearlings aren't controlling him anymore."

"If Jack trust Pitch, then so shall we," North announced loudly while clapping a hand on the boys shoulder. Tooth and Sandy nodded as well. After a moment of hesitation, Bunny reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"It's Kozmotis, by the way," Pitchiner added though they wouldn't know that. They only knew of Pitch after he turned. They didn't know truly what he was before the golden age.

The big man with deep blue eyes nodded. "Kozmotis, are you sure of this? You really want to do this?"

He nodded. "I have to do this."

"Then, I wish you luck," North said as he handed the bag of egg bombs to his once enemy.

"Same here," Jack added, giving Pitchiner a warm smile.

After matching Jack's smile, Kozmotis slung the bag on his shoulder made his way towards the thirty foot nightmare man. He was really doing this. He was really going to set things right- everything that he could at least.

"Hey there, old friend," Kozmotis acknowledged.

"Ah, little Kozzy is back to his senses," the nightmare man half-shriek-half-laughed. "You have a death wish for continuing to defy me?"

"Nah, I'm here to end this once and for all."

"You trying to kill me will not bring your Zenova or Iris back."

Pitchiner cringed at hearing this. "It won't bring them back, but I can avenge my wife's and daughter's deaths."

A grin revealing the nightmare man's razor-like teeth played on his face. "Let's just see how far you can get."

Before Kozmotis could even react, he felt the shark's teeth rip into his left arm, the opposite of where the bag was slung. His body leave the ground and the wind whisped through his hair. Another sharp pain surged through his left foot. His vision was turned at an angle as he was being pushed onto his side though he didn't fight. He falsely struggled, but he knew that destroying the sharks wouldn't get him to where he need to be.

A new force wrapped around, a large hand of the nightmare man's, but Pitchiner did not struggle though he did protect his bag of eggs.

His body was thrown up into the air. For a moment he simply floated as it were a dream. As much as he had prayed that it was all a dream- his wife and daughter's death, him ending the golden age, destroying dreams of children just like little Iris- that would never be true. It had all happened. He had brought so much pain to millions, but now he was trying to make things right.

The feeling of no gravity ended, and he was falling right above the thirty foot nightmare man that had ruined his life. At least, if this was how it was supposed to go, it and Pitchiner would go out with a bang quite literally.

With it's jaws wide open, Kozmotis slipped through them and down the giant nightmare's throat.

Tears welled into the guardian of memories' eyes. She just let him sacrifice himself, a man that had no one there for him, who endured so much pain and sadness, who had no choice but to bring pain to others as well.

The nightmare cackled once more with his shrieking voice. "Well, now it appears that finally takes care of-" The nightmare abruptly stopped. The smirk that'd been on his face wavered. Pain was written on his face. The creature clutched at his stomach.

Within seconds, a blast of colorful dust came from the stomach of the nightmare man, causing him to explode. The sound rocked their eardrums.

The force threw nightmare sand in every direction.

A cloud a mix of pink and blue and yellow blinded the guardians and yeti.

Bunny coughed as he waved his hand in front of him to wind the dust away from him. "Everyone alright?"

"All here," North stated.

Jack looked to where the nightmare man once stood. "Kozmotis?"

Silence followed the call.

"He gave his life, to end this all," Tooth admitted. "And we just allowed him to. I thought we were the guardians, but... He did something none of us wanted to do."

_Gave his life,_ Jack thought, _Just like I did._

It was true, he did. It amazed the winter spirit how he and the once nightmare king were so alike. They both had lost so much, yet they chose to live on. They had both given up their life to protect someone- Jack for his sister and Pitchiner just then. They'd been so alone. Though Kozmotis had done things while under the fearlings control, they both wanted to protect the children of Earth.

But, now he was... gone. Just like that, gone.

A drop of white fell in front of the winter spirits vision. Snow. The clouds that had covered the sky that had been threatening to pour down on them with rain now released snow. It came down in large flakes around the guardians and yeti. The Pooka shivered and wrapped its arm around itself, but Jack didn't notice this cold. He was a winter spirit after all.

A part of Jack wanted to mourn for Kozmotis, the other part was sighing in relief that it was finally over. The snow was a giveaway to the others about his emotions, but he didn't care. His body ached as well as his mind. What he needed was sleep, not the one with dreams, just a deep and peaceful sleep.

He felt his mind suddenly clear, like a fog be cleared, or space no longer being occupated by two. He knew at that moment that Pitch's wife, Zenova is what she was called, was gone for good. Her husband was gone, and so was she.

Then a circle of light, like a spotlight, grew in from of him. He looked up into the sky to see the clouds parting, revealing the magnificent moonbeams.

_Well done, guardians,_ a voice spoke to all of them. _You have shown courage, friendship, and forgiveness through this obstacle. And now the children are safe once more from fear._

"What about Kozmotis?" Jack interrupted. "Is he... gone forever?"

_Kozmotis Pitchiner has lived a long life. Though he has proven to a man of great values -in fact, he has proven himself to be a guardian- he does not belong to the world anymore, or at least that's how he sees it. Though he has done good in his life, bad has happened by his hand. He knows that things can not go back to the way they were before. That is why he chose to sacrifice himself. Not only was he destroying a dangerous creature for the greater good, he could not live on in the world as the 'nightmare king.' You, Jack, may have noticed the absence of Zenova. She and Kozmotis have been reunited and will not be separated again. You did the right thing to help her. The fact that you looked over her being his wife and then choosing to see the good in Pitchiner makes you even more of a guardian, and I am proud of you. You must not worry, Jack Frost, for the two of them can finally be at peace. And to my other guardians of childhood, only judge other by who they are, not by what they are as Jack had to Zenova and Kozmotis. And young Eddie, you have proven your intelligence and courage to help your friends, putting yourself in danger even. You have proven yourself the characteristics of a guardian the past few days, and I say to you to be a leader to those around you. You may not know it, but you will do great things one day. Now, fellow spirits, the war has ended, my guardians. You may now rest._

And with that, the clouds blanketed the sky once more, still bringing snow down onto the spirits and yeti. It really was over. After all the fear, anxiety, and pain, it was all over.

**.../\...**

Pitchiner had finally been able to see his wife and child once more, something he had longed for since the day he remembered who they were, not too long after he'd been turned. It amazed him to think that after that time, his beloved was waiting for him, wanting him as much as he wanted her. She did not hate him for what he had done. She knew that he had no control and no real conscience. He had been under the fearlings' influence from that one day in that jail which held those nightmares. But now- now he was free.

Even better, he could be with his Zenova and Iris, something he believed he'd never be able to do again.

Not only was the war over for the guardians, but for him, too.

**.../\...**

**Zenova (Zenovia): Force of Zeus (Ukraine). Thanks to CloakiSchemer for helping me come up with the name. Since Kozmotis has the word Cosmos in it, I figured Nova being also a space term that it fit.**

**Hope and Bunny being stubborn was all inspired by lovepuppy316. Thanks for being awesome!**

**So sorry for taking so long. A lot of weird things happened... A bit of confusion, sadness, frustration. But, it's alright now. Oh, and I'm sick again, as if that was new. Also with my parents taking away my laptop on weekdays at 8, I've been having a hard time being able to write.**

**Anyone read the teasers for Clockwork Princess? I'm practically crying from all of them! Cassandra Clare is trying to kill me and doing a bloody good job!**

**Stay tuned for the epilogue!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ...please? I really need to hear your thoughts, even if you only say one word and it's "cheese," I don't care. Just please review!**


	44. Epilogue

**Sickness has finally come to an end. After forty-three chapters, here is the epilogue to a great adventure coming to a close. Please enjoy this final chapter:**

_**(Guardians)**_**  
**

"Frost!"

The Pooka hopped into the room. His tribal tattoos were hidden by the pink that coated his wet fur. Jack's antics were getting too far. It was alright to bring a little "fun," but when that fun is ruining Bunny's shower by putting pink dye in the water, someone would have to teach the boy is place. All he knew was that Jack Frost would pay. Within the room was a few elves and little Eddie surrounding a Christmas tree, taking down the colorful bulbs and streams that were used as decor.

Christmas was three days ago. Though North had a bit of a panic attack, Christmas went swell by being led by the the yetis and elves, even the fairies came to their aid.

"Oi, where's that show pony?" The rabbit scowled at the elves in the room, though with the pink, it only added onto his lost manliness.

The young yeti shrugged his shoulders, and the elves followed his example.

"Ugh, I swear, when I get my hands on that little..." the yeti and elves heard no more as the Pooka rushed down the hall in his search for the winter spirit.

Nathaniel the elf and Eddie exchanged a glance and burst into laughter.

The other elves in the rooms only looked at them in confusion until Nathaniel pulled out the bottles of dye and Eddie brought out a wrench did they join into the fit of laughter.

Someone else peered through the door way with a bandage over his head. Eddie turned to see Phil, his father, up and moving around. Before Eddie even knew himself, his little arms wrapped around his father. Phil returned the hug and went down on one knee.

He looked at the wrench still in his son's hands and the dye in the elf's. Eddie unconsciously pulled away, expecting some type of scolding to only hear a bellowing laugh escape from his father. After a quick glance around the elves and yeti joined in with Phil, his hand patting the young yeti on the back.

**.../\...**

Elsewhere at the North Pole Jack sat on the roof, looking up at the waning moon. The nonstop chatter and banging and clattering of objects was starting to get on his nerves. He'd been so used to only the company of the wind and moon and the occasional eavesdropping into other people's conversations that all of it was just too much for him. He'd just been a loner for too long.

A light snowfall fell around him. It always did when he was nearby and simply thinking. It was an unconscious habit, like how a person doesn't just stop breathing. It's like how North will always have a childish curiosity, or Tooth a perky personality. It was just who he was.

His mind swam through everything that had happened the past few weeks, how it all started with a bad injury to his leg, to a darker copy of him being made, to discovering Pitch's wife- Zenova was her name- and then to Kozmotis gaining his mind back only to sacrifice himself.

Kozmotis was a living example of how decision can change everything around us. One action made by him ended the Golden Age. That's a lot of weight to put on someone's shoulders. Jack knew that he'd rather be ignored and nonexistent than hated or feared. But Pitchiner had also been a good man. He loved his wife and child dearly. He would have given his life to protect them, Jack knew it without a doubt.

Even though Pitch Black had done so many things, Kozmotis Pitchiner, the real him, was what mattered- a father, husband, friend, even guardian.

Maybe, if things had been different, Kozmotis would have joined the guardians as a protector over childhood for children like his daughter, Iris, for children like Jamie, the boy who Jack considered his little brother.

The trapdoor that led to the roof burst open, exposing the workshops light and warmth to the chilled night, but Jack didn't react. He didn't even look over to see a pink pooka emerge.

Bunnymund had finally found that pesky... Why hadn't Jack reacted? It wasn't like Jack to not make a snappy comment if prank had been pulled by him. But, Jack didn't even look at him. His arms wrapped around his legs, his chin resting on his knees, and eyes looking up towards the moon.

"Eh, snowflake," Bunny dropped his voice down to a whisper. "You alright?"

Without looking at him, Jack responded with "fine," nothing long or snappy that was normal for the teen, no jokes or much emotion.

Jack heard the snow crunch beneath the Pooka's feet, each becoming louder until they stopped beside the winter spirit. With one final crunch, Bunny was sitting beside Jack with his arms wrapped around himself, too. He wasn't meant for the cold. He was made for Spring where flowers bloomed and leaves bore the trees, not white blanketing the grass.

After sigh, Jack muttered, "You don't have to be out here. I know you're no fan of snow."

"You make it sound like I don't like you." When Jack didn't respond, Bunny sighed. "What's troubling you so much your not inside?"

Jack shrugged. "Thinking. About Kozmotis..." His eyes never met Bunny's, only the never ending white and stars and Moon. "I keep thinking what would he be doing if h was still here. Would he be along with us? Would he, maybe someday, get a child to believe in him in a good way?"

Bunny lent on his arms behind him. "A lot has happened to Pit-err, Pitchiner. He's been here for a _long_ time, sort of impossible to comprehend. That's a lot of time to make up. Maybe, this was a way to fix everything. And, maybe he can finally be at peace. After everything that has happened, I'd want the peace."

"I guess you're right. I just wish I could have done more."

A paw patted Jack's shoulder. "He's like us, you know. He was a protector of children. He was doing what we would have done to protect the children."

Jack finally tore his eyes from the Moon and looked at the Pooka. The boy's eyes widened suddenly, and a laugh escaped his throat.

"What?"

That only made Jack's laughter boom. "Y-you," Jack said between his laughs. "You're... You're pink!"

With finding Jack in his melancholy state, he'd forgotten the fact that he was bright pink. His fur was crusted from chilling in the cold air.

Jack's laugh didn't stop. "I never thought I'd see a pink kangaroo!"

"Frostbite!" Bunny shouted as the boy jumped out of arms' reach and jumped down the trapdoor into the workshop with a pink rabbit hot on his trail. The saddened talk was left forgotten under the Moon's watch.

**.../\...**

_**(Pitchiner)**_

It surprised him how warm it was. He always expected death to be cold and lonesome, but it was warm. It wrapped itself around him in a comforting embrace, It did not bring him pain and sadness. It did not scold him for what he had done in his past, but looked at who he was.

Instead of hating him for bringer others as well to death's door, it welcomed him with kindness. But how could it just let him in so freely when he'd done so much? He'd brought so much pain, so much fear. He tricked others for his personal gain, he injured the innocent, and yet death looked over all of that and comforted him. It just didn't make any sense.

It was dark at first, even bringing a little fear to him. He lost all feeling in his body for it to come back moments later along with his sight.

He found himself... in a place he never expected to see again. It was a shipyard, one that did not exist on Earth. Crates of all sizes and colors were stacked all around the dock. It had been a place that now only existed in his memory, but every detail was perfect as if it were real. Except that the sky wasn't its usual blue. Instead, it was the color maize. The place did seem a bit more brighter than normally as well, plus the shipyard was vacant. He'd never seen the place without a single human or animal in sight before.

It was too quiet. His steps echoed as he searched for people. There was no wind either to tousle his hair or whip his black robe.

Was this all there was? To live in a memory alone?

Only one ship was tied down to the planet, one ship that Pitchiner had ridden on for months at a given time. _Curator,_ guardian. How ironic how he commanded this ship, the guardian, yet fought against the guardians. The _Curator_ floated alone, still tied down by several lines with no crew to manage it. It saddened him to think that such a glorious ship, one with golden swirls and delicate crafting, could be left with no owner. _  
_

_"I missed you."_

It was only a faint whisper, but he heard it over his the fall of his steps. A woman's voice. One sweet with no edge in it, only relief.

He turned around to see a woman in his favorite green dress of hers. Her dark hair curled softly around her heart-shaped face. Her long thin eyelashes brushed her cheeks as she battered them over her luminous blue eyes that stared into his very soul. She hadn't aged a day as if millions of years hadn't gone by.

_"I'm sorry," _he started off. "_I'm sorry for not finding a way to help you. I'm sorry for not being their for our daughter. I'm sorry for all the things I've done, for all those lives-"_

The girl made her way to him in only two stride and pressed her index finger to his lips. _"Shh... Don't be sorry of you can't control."_ She removed her hand and replaced it with her own red lips. They were soft against his. It brought a familiarity that he hadn't felt in a long time. Too soon for him, she pulled away. _"You are Kozmotis Pitchiner, not Pitch Black. Pitch is gone and you have been brought back to the light."_ Her voice cracked at the end.

_"But, all those things can't be erased."_

_"Maybe not, but wounds can heal. Give them time and love, and they will fade. Trust me."_

Kozmotis held her hands in his. _"I do trust you. I just don't trust myself. So much has happened, so much loss, so much pain. How am I to forgive myself?"_

_"The same as I have, Kozmotis."_ Her hands reached for his face. _"After all this time, I have never blamed you for _anything."

The warmth of her soft skin touching his eased him. He leaned into her hands, his eyes closing. _"I missed you too, beloved. Though I didn't know it, I longed for you."_

_"And now we are together. Kozmotis, would you like to see our daughter?"_

His eyes suddenly opened. _"She wishes to see me?"_

Zenova nodded. _"As much as I did. She's waiting for us. The _Curator_ will take us to her." _She took a step towards the ship, her hand held out towards Pitchiner. _"Are you ready to be a family again?"_

Without a moment of hesitation, he clasped his hand with hers, stepping beside her. _"I always have."_ He pulled her to his side, wrapping his arm around her torso. Oh, how long he has waited to hold her again, to feel her warmth, to smell her scent of vanilla. The two made their way towards the _Curator. _The stepped onto the gangplank that led them up to the ship.

As his feet touched the ship, he felt his skin flush. He looked down at his hands as his skin changed from ashen gray to a healthy tan. He looked down to see his clothes changing as well. No longer was he in a black robe, but his general attire.

_"It's as if nothing has changed," _Zonova commented beside him, noticing the sudden change of her lover. A smile tugged at her lips. _"You're beautiful." _

The lines untied themselves, releasing their hold on the _Curator,_ and the ship moved forward, lifting higher into the gold sky.

With their hands locked together, they stood as the light of the sky encased them, taking them away to somewhere where no pain or suffering existed, a place where time did not exist, a place where there was no end.

After millions of years of waiting, they were together, and no one could ever change that.

**.../\...**

_**Special thanks to those who have aided with fluff, character names, and scenes:**_

**CloakiSchemer**

**Lovepuppy316**

**papersnowflake [Sunkissedcheeks]**

**_To those who reviewed and kept me going until the very end_:**

**Darkblade County**

**AlexJohnD**

**SeeingBeliever98**

**number1percyjacksonannabethf an (I love your username!)**

**VideoGameFreak1213**

**Darkblade 2.0**

**RintinDestiny**

**MyHeartsDesire**

**Lindyn Guards**

**likhitata**

**Dancing With The Clouds**

_**And to everyone who has pressed follow for this fanfic or ever reviewed, even once, thank you. I love you all. This has been a great adventure, and you've all made me wish to become a better writer. If you were to look back at my first ten chapters, it's incredible to see how the writing style has changed. Now, I hope to hear from all of you again. I ask that you now go to "**_**Our Favorite Guardians,**_**" my drabble fic. The fic on Pitch's past will be announced in there, not here.**_

**For good all times, please review. Tell me if you like or didn't like the ending. If you think Pitch's ending needs improvement. If there were parts of the fanfic that you liked/didn't like. Anything. **


End file.
